Jugando a Conquistarte
by Airi Shiroi
Summary: Ikuto es un chico que suele jugar con las mujeres, un día hace una apuesta con su media hermana, comenzando así un juego que consistía en conquistar a Amu ¿Caerá ella en su cruel juego?
1. Prologo

Airi: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Airi Shiroi reportándose con un nuevo Fic de Shugo Chara! XD espero que les guste, y sea bien recibido tal y como el anterior que tuvo una buena acogida n.n por cierto, es un UA.

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Prologo

Tres jóvenes se encontraban en el cementerio, observando con tristeza el mausoleo que tenían en frente, se trataba de una joven de larga cabellera rubia y ojos amatistas, un muchacho mayor que ella de cabellera azul y ojos del mismo color, y por último la mayor de los tres presentes en el lugar, una chica de larga cabellera albina y sus ojos eran azules como los de su medio hermano. Sus nombres según lo mencionado: Utau Tsukiyomi, Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Meiko Tsukiyomi.

Los tres visitaban el sitio donde descansaban los restos de la que alguna vez hace un tiempo atrás fue su madre, era el día de aniversario de su muerte, aquella hermosa mujer que había sido la madre de Ikuto y Utau, tanto la madrastra para Meiko, había padecido la cruel enfermedad que le produjo la muerte: Leucemia. Desde ese día, el padre de los tres jóvenes que era un hombre de negocios, contrato a una mujer llamada Kaede para que cuidara a sus hijos, ya que cuando aquella mujer que fue su esposa falleció, los tres niños eran muy pequeños, dejando a Meiko de tan solo quince años, Ikuto de catorce y Utau con solo doce años en aquel entonces.

En la actualidad, Meiko tiene veinte años, mientras que Ikuto cumplió hace no mucho los diecinueve y Utau cumplirá los diecisiete en unos meses, por lo que Kaede la anciana a cargo de ellos, ya no tiene que preocuparse tanto por los jóvenes, siendo así que cada uno de ellos hace lo que le viene en gana, aprovechándose de que su padre nunca se encuentra en la gran mansión en la cual viven. Siempre se les concedieron todos los caprichos que tuvieron, nunca les falto nada a los tres chicos, nada excepto claro el amor de una familia, siendo reemplazado solo por el cariño que aquella niñera les entregaba, pero eso nunca es suficiente.

Es aquí donde comienza esta historia, que no es precisamente un cuento de hadas, claro que no. Esta historia narra lo que puede llegar a suceder por causa de mucho dinero y poco amor, es lo que sucede cuando un padre descuida a sus hijos y solo le preocupa su dinero y su trabajo.

- Oye Ikuto – Exclamó Meiko mirando al chico a su lado, pero este no le prestaba atención – Ikuto – Insistió, pero el joven solo le ignoraba. - ¡Ikuto! – Gritó mientras le acertaba un golpe en el brazo al joven, quien automáticamente salió de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Ah? Lo siento, no estaba escuchándote – Ikuto miraba con sorpresa la expresión en el rostro de su media hermana, había algo en ella que era… diferente.

- Regresemos a casa, no porque nos quedemos aquí todo el día ella regresará a la vida, y lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Eso dices tú, porque no es tu madre biológica – Utau le miraba con rabia reprimida, ella desde siempre había odiado a su hermana mayor, que para ella no era su hermana.

- Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, Utau – Meiko miraba con burla a la menor de los presentes, cuando eso ocurría Ikuto siempre defendía a Utau, pues el amaba a su hermana menor más que a nadie, pero esta vez estaba algo distraído.

- Pues yo opino cuando quiera, no cuando tú lo ordenes ¡Bruja! – Utau le enseño la lengua infantilmente a Meiko, quien frunció el ceño molesta. – Ikuto, regresemos a casa, será lo mejor – Agregó mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermano mayor, mientras miraba desafiante a la albina.

- Esta bien – Ikuto hizo una pequeña reverencia a la tumba de su madre y luego los tres jóvenes emprendieron su camino de regreso a la grande y solitaria mansión en la cual vivían.

Una vez allí, Utau se fue directo a su habitación, ella no estaba muy feliz así que prefirió irse para no pasar malos ratos con Meiko, pues siempre solían discutir por cualquier cosa

- Oye Ikuto… ¿Ya conseguiste una novia nueva? – Preguntó inquisitiva Meiko mientras se sentaba en el sillón, logrando así incomodar al chico que se encontraba sentado junto a ella.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Ikuto encendió la televisión mientras se relajaba, o al menos eso intentaba. Y es que él estaba enamorado de su media hermana desde hacía un par de años, pero ese no era motivo suficiente para que él desistiera de cortejar a otras chicas, porque tenía fama de ser un conquistador que solo juega con las chicas a las que encuentra atractivas.

- Curiosidad… - Simplemente, Meiko era una chica bastante astuta, y era tanto así que para ella no era un secreto que Ikuto la amaba, pues ella sabía muy bien que su medio hermano menor estaba loco por ella, y la pregunta era ¿Quién no lo estaría? Ella era una chica hermosa, su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado y por si fuera poco, vivía en una gran mansión y el dinero le sobraba.

- Ya veo… - En ese momento, en la televisión estaban entrevistando a una joven y hermosa chica.

- Entonces díganos señorita Amu Hinamori, ¿tiene planeado un nuevo proyecto? – Pregunto un hombre algo mayor a la chica en la televisión. Ikuto se quedo observando embelesado, si bien la chica era hermosa no era eso lo que llamaba su atención. Ese apellido Hinamori… ¿Dónde lo había escuchado con anterioridad?

- ¿No es esa la escritora que está de moda, con sus libros sobre vampiros? – Preguntó Meiko con desagrado en su voz – Si, es ella… la hija de ese director de peliculas, el tal… Hinamori no recuerdo cuanto.

- ¿Es escritora? – Preguntó Ikuto mirando con más interés la televisión.

- Si, es escritora ¿Te impresiona? – Meiko estaba comenzando a molestarse, y es que se ponía muy celosa cuando Ikuto le prestaba atención a otra chica, para ella Ikuto era su juguete y de nadie más. El no podía interesarse en otra chica a no ser que solo se tratase de un juego para él. Y ella siempre conseguía salirse con la suya, sobre todo cuando el joven de azules ojos comenzaba a enamorarse de una chica, era ella quien se encargaba de alejarla de él.

- Es que es bastante joven… - Murmuró sin dejar de ver la televisión, y es que estaba verdaderamente embelesado, la chica lo había cautivado, aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo.

- Lo es – Meiko se puso de pie – Iré por un refresco ¿Quieres algo? – Preguntó

- No, estoy bien, gracias

- Como quieras – Meiko fue hasta la cocina por un trago, mientras Ikuto seguía viendo la televisión.

- Entonces ¿Está planeando casarse? – Preguntó el entrevistador a Amu mientras ella sonreía dulcemente.

- Si, mi novio Tadase y yo planeamos casarnos muy pronto – Respondió la pelirosada.

- Amu-san, disculpe mi intromisión pero hay una duda que la gente nos ha hecho saber, y queremos preguntarle – Suspiró y luego continuó - ¿Es cierto que usted y el joven Hotori son vírgenes? – Exclamó el hombre con un leve sonrojo, si bien le incomodaba hacer ese tipo de preguntas, debía hacerlas para llamar la atención de los televidentes.

- Bueno, no creo que sea algo malo, como creyente en Dios que soy, estoy orgullosa de ser virgen hasta el matrimonio, tanto Tadase como yo lo estamos – Sonrió.

- ¿Es virgen? – Preguntó Meiko mientras regresaba de la cocina, no había dejado de escuchar en ningún momento la entrevista, pues a ella también le interesaba aquella chica.

- Así dice – Ikuto desvió la mirada y la situó en Meiko, quien se sentó en sus piernas con una copa en su mano izquierda y con la derecha acaricio la mejilla del peliazul.

- ¿Sabes que odio a las chicas vírgenes? – Ronroneó en el oído del muchacho, él por su parte acaricio sin disimulo una de las piernas que la chica siempre llevaba al descubierto, pues usaba faldas demasiado cortas y provocativas, si había algo de Meiko que a Ikuto le fascinaba era lo sensual y erótica que en ocasiones llegaba a ser su adorada media hermana.

- Lo sé… - Respondió Ikuto mientras en un rápido movimiento capturaba los labios de aquella chica, que se los entregaba en bandeja de plata a él sin pedirle nada a cambio, ambos sabían que aquello estaba mal pero ¿Quién les diría algo al respecto? Nadie. Utau no estaba al tanto de la clase de relación que llevaban aquellos dos hermanos, aunque nunca habían llegado al sexo, si hacían realidad los deseos más oscuros del otro.

- Entonces ¿irá a Tokyo para continuar sus estudios universitarios? – Preguntó el hombre a Amu, quien continuaba respondiendo a las insólitas preguntas que este hacía.

- Claro… Tadase no está muy feliz, pero le prometí serle fiel y esperar hasta terminar mis estudios para regresar junto a él – Respondió la pelirosada con una gran sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

- Y él ¿está de acuerdo?

- Claro que si, el confía en mi así como yo en él…

- Entonces para finalizar esta entrevista, señorita Hinamori ¿Le gustaría enviar un saludo?

- Claro que sí, a mis tíos que me acogerán en su casa. ¡Los quiero mucho! – Exclamó Amu mientras agitaba su mano frente al camarógrafo.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – Preguntó Meiko mientras se separaba un poco de Ikuto y daba un sorbo a su copa.

- Si ¿Por qué?

- Pues… como ya te dije, odio a las niñas santurronas como ella… - Se puso de pie y luego de tomar el control apagó el televisor.

- ¿Y? – Ikuto también se puso de pie y abrazó a Meiko posesivamente

- ¿Quieres jugar? – Sonrió con maldad la muchacha, mientras miraba a los ojos a Ikuto.

- ¿A qué te refieres con jugar? – Comentó mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la muchacha.

- Fácil… apostemos… - Suspiró y alejó a Ikuto de ella – Si ganas la apuesta, yo haré realidad tu sueño más codiciado… Seré tuya… pero si pierdes el juego me quedaré con tu deportivo – Su sonrisa se amplió dejando consternado a Ikuto.

- Hmm… es algo injusto, pero estoy de acuerdo – Sonrió también el peliazul – ¿En qué consiste el juego?

- Conquista a esa niña, a esa Amu Hinamori y… hazla tuya – Rió sin disimulo – Destrózale la vida y su futuro matrimonio a esa chica puritana

- ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó Ikuto aparentando desilusión.

- Vamos, que no es tan fácil conquistar a una chica así – Y rodeo al muchacho de azules ojos por el cuello, atrayéndolo así para besarlo una vez más.

En eso estaban cuando Kaede entró al recibidor y los vio allí abrazados a punto de besarse.

- Disculpen que los moleste jóvenes – Habló la mujer llamando la atención de los dos, quienes inmediatamente se separaron

- ¡¿Que quieres Kaede? – Gritó molesta Meiko, mientras miraba fulminante a aquella mujer.

- Lo siento mucho, señorita; pero mi hija Mitsuki quiere hablar con ustedes

- Hágala pasar – Exclamó Ikuto intentando no perder la paciencia.

- Enseguida – Sonrió con dulzura la anciana mujer y salió a buscar a su hija, para llevarla a donde se encontraban Ikuto y Meiko.

- ¿Qué querrá esa estúpida psicóloga esta vez? – Preguntó Meiko a su interlocutor mientras le miraba con intriga.

- No lo sé, supuestamente nuestro tratamiento había acabado ¿Entonces?

- Ya veremos… - Finalizó la albina esperando a que llegara la mujer.

Minutos después se encontraban sentados en los sillones, con Mitsuki en frente de ellos mirándoles con rabia reprimida.

- Meiko… Ikuto, no saben cómo me desagrada volver a verlos – Exclamó y luego suspiró mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

- Es mutuo – sonrió con ironía Meiko.

- ¿Sabes que papá no está en casa? – Ikuto también fulminaba con la mirada a aquella mujer, pero luego la situó en su joven acompañante. Una chica que parecía tener la edad de Utau, con una bella sonrisa y vestida indecorosamente que le miraba con insistencia. Ikuto se sintió incomodo, pero luego se percató de que la joven se veía bastante inocente.

- Lástima, esperaba que él se encontrara aquí

- Pues no, así que lárgate como la mujerzuela barata que eres – Meiko se puso de pie y miró altiva a aquella mujer.

- Como la tercera esposa de tu padre, tengo todo el derecho de quedarme aquí cuanto desee – Exclamó mientras sonreía con cinismo Mitsuki.

- Y este encanto ¿Quién es? – Ikuto no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la chica, lo que molestó más aún a Meiko.

- Esta es Yaya, mi hija menor… en fin, resumiéndoles. Quería saber si permitirán a Yaya quedarse a vivir aquí, pues este año al igual que Utau entra a la universidad.

- ¡No lo permitiré! – Gritó Meiko.

- Será un placer tener a tan bella dama viviendo con nosotros – Ikuto sonrió con picardía haciendo sonrojar a Yaya.

- ¡¿Qué? – Chilló Meiko mientras fulminaba a Ikuto con la mirada.

- Lo que oíste, será todo un placer que Yaya se quede – Meiko se molestó mas si es que eso era posible y se fue a su habitación.

- Eso me deja más tranquila… pero ¡Te advierto una cosa Tsukiyomi! – Ikuto le miró con fingida inocencia intentando pretender que no entendía porque le estaban amenazando. – Cómo le pongas un dedo encima a mi hija… ¡No vivirás para contarlo!

- ¿Tan poco confías en mí? – Preguntó

- Claro que sí, eres una leyenda entre las jóvenes de la universidad.

- ¿En serio? No lo sabía – Sonrió burlesco

- Bueno me retiro, Kaede cuidará de ti – Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yaya, quien no había hablado en todo el rato que llevaba allí.

- Está bien – Sonrió Yaya mirando a su madre

- Ten cuidado con Ikuto – Repitió la mujer

- Está bien.

- Bien, Adiós – Se puso de pie y se retiró del sitio siendo acompañada por Kaede, quien le esperaba en la puerta. Ikuto espero a que la mujer se fuera y luego de eso observó minuciosamente a su nueva victi… huésped. Sonrió.

- Vamos Yaya, te llevaré a tu habitación. – Se puso de pie y la chica lo imitó - ¿No traes equipaje? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

- No… mamá me traerá mi maleta mañana – Sonrió inocentemente.

- Vamos pues – Le tomó de la mano y la chica no se negó, ambos caminaron hasta llegar a una gran escalera la cual subieron, al llegar arriba caminaron por un extenso pasillo hasta llegar a una de las tantas habitaciones que se hallaban desocupadas.

- ¿Te gusta está? – Preguntó Ikuto mientras la chica entraba rápidamente al cuarto.

- Es tan grande y maravillosa… ¡me encanta! – Parecía una niña pequeña en un parque de diversiones. Observando todo emocionada girando y brincando – ¡Y tiene balcón!

- Me alegra que te guste… aunque luego te presentaré otra cosa más grande y maravillosa que esta habitación, y sé que te gustará – Sonrió ante su comentario para nada sano, y es que Ikuto era un pervertido y no lo podía ocultar.

- ¿Eh? – Yaya le miró sin comprender nada de lo que el peliazul había dicho, Ikuto sonrió.

- Nada Yaya, instálate… nos vemos después – Y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Entonces se encaminó a la habitación de Meiko para continuar lo que habían dejado a medias. Cuando estuvo frente al cuarto, golpeó a la puerta.

- ¿Quién osa molestarme? – Preguntó la chica con la voz cargada de molestia.

- Ikuto Tsukiyomi, tu amor platónico – Meiko entonces fue a abrir la puerta y abrazó a Ikuto en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance de su vista.

- Esa mocosa es virgen, y muy ingenua

- Ikuto, eres un goloso ¿Verdad? – Rió divertida la albina.

- Claro que sí, y he decidido hacer más difícil la apuesta ¿Qué tal dos por uno? – Susurró al oído de Meiko, ella volvió a reír y luego suspiró.

- ¿Qué quieres conseguir? – Preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba a los labios del peliazul, rozándolos suavemente.

- Si gano, no solo tendrás que ser mía, sino que también lo serás cada vez que yo quiera… te casarás conmigo – Y le besó apasionadamente, pero la chica se separó de él molesta.

- ¡¿Casarme contigo? Estás demente Ikuto – Rió con burla y se alejó de Ikuto. – La apuesta es la misma, tu solo acuéstate con las dos y quítales su virginidad, sino tu deportivo es mío – Lentamente comenzó a cerrar la puerta - ¡Suerte hermanito! – Y en un rápido movimiento cerró la puerta dejando a Ikuto boquiabierto del otro lado.

- Que injusta… pero al menos, me divertiré – Sonrió con maldad mientras se relamía los labios. – Así que una leyenda… pues sigamos en las andanzas… cómo el buen gato callejero y pervertido que soy.

Continuará…

Airi: Bien ¿Qué tal?

Bueno, Malo… quizás ¡Muy malo!

¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?

Ya saben, mediante reviews :3

Bueno, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo

¡Sayo!


	2. Capítulo I

Airi: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? De corazón espero que muy bien. ¡Lectoras cuiden mucho su salud! (Es en serio, por favor cuídense)

En esta ocasión quería agradecerles ¿Saben por qué?

Porque me han dejado casi veinte reviews TuT ¡Eso me alegra sobre manera!

Por tanto asumiré que el Fic les está gustado ¿Verdad?

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre. Bien, sin más contratiempos aquí les dejo la continuación:

Capítulo I

Al día siguiente Ikuto y Meiko se encontraban sentados frente a la mesa, esperando a que Kaede les sirviera el desayuno, cuando Utau llegó junto a ellos más feliz de lo normal.

– ¡A que no adivinas porqué estoy tan feliz! – Exclamó Utau mientras abrazaba a su hermano con mucha ternura ante la mirada ahora furiosa de Meiko, quién solo carraspeo para llamar la atención de ambos inútilmente.

– Déjame pensar… – Dijo el peliazul mientras posaba su mano derecha en su barbilla – Has recibido una invitación para cantar en un evento ¿Es eso? – Finalizó mientras depositaba su mirada en su hermana menor quien solo negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

– No has adivinado… – Suspiró – Está bien, te lo diré – Soltó a Ikuto y puso sus manos en su cintura – ¡Mañana Amu estará en el centro de la ciudad autografiando el nuevo libro que publicó! – Chilló y la sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Ikuto y Meiko. – Podemos ir ¿Verdad? – Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en los labios del muchacho de azules ojos al tiempo que asentía en completo silencio, para luego articular.

– Por supuesto que iremos… no puedo permitir que mi adorada hermanita no tenga autografiado su nuevo libro ¿No es cierto, Meiko? – Esta vez miró a la mayor de las chicas, quién pese a su ceño fruncido asintió resignada.

– Claro, no podemos perdernos la gran oportunidad de conocer en persona a la famosa escritora Amu Hinamori

– ¡Genial!… aunque yo no quiero que Meiko vaya… Ikuto ¿Es necesario que ella vaya? – su voz cambió a una de completa molestia, lo que hizo enojar aún más a Meiko, pero la rubia ignoró aquella expresión y se concentró en Ikuto, quién pareció meditarlo.

– Es cierto… no es necesario que ella vaya – Miró mordaz a la chica de cabellera blanquecina, quién bufó molesta.

– ¿Ahora me dirás que soy una molestia? – Preguntó indignada.

– Es que en esta ocasión… serás una molestia – Contestó con total normalidad y luego sonrió con dulzura – ¿Verdad que lo será, Utau? – Cuestionó a la muchacha de ojos amatistas.

– Lo será… – Y rió con sorna – Iré a buscar a Yaya, ayer me la he pasado muy bien con ella – Estaba ya de camino a la escalera cuando se detuvo y miró una vez más a Ikuto. – Antes de que me olvide, hermano ¿Puede Yaya venir con nosotros? – Puso la mejor cara de suplica que pudo, para así convencer al peliazul.

– Claro que puede – Finalizó. Utau sonrió y siguió su camino tarareando una pegajosa canción.

– Ella puede ir, pero yo no – Se cruzó de brazos molesta Meiko mientras miraba a su hermano.

– Claro que si, Utau se ha leído todos los libros publicados por Hinamori – Se silenció unos segundos mientras pensaba, luego comentó – Así que de allí me sonaba ese apellido – Suspiró – Si Yaya también gusta de sus novelas ¿Por qué no puede ir con nosotros? – Meiko no supo que contestar, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio mientras Kaede traía una gran bandeja con parte del desayuno.

– ¿Aún no ha bajado la señorita Utau y mi nieta? – Cuestionó la mujer, mientras les servía a los dos presentes.

– No tardarán en llegar…

En otro sitio, para ser más precisos en el aeropuerto se encuentra cierta chica pelirosada intentando despedirse de su novio, quién la abrazaba fuertemente con lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos.

– Vamos Tadase, podrás visitarme cuando quieras – Sonrió con dulzura la muchacha y le dio un beso en los labios a su pareja, quién le correspondió. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse pero debían hacerlo, el avión que Amu tomaría pronto partiría y el rubio ya no vería más a su novia, al menos hasta que reuniera algo de dinero para pagar su pasaje y estadía en Tokyo.

– Lo sé – Respondió Tadase una vez hubo terminado de besar a la chica, mientras le miraba con melancolía – Pero voy a extrañarte demasiado – Suspiró – ¿Me serás fiel? – Preguntó mientras miraba a Amu directo a los ojos, ella volvió a sonreír.

– Claro que sí… ¿Cómo podría no serlo? – Preguntó con sorpresa la muchacha de ojos color miel, mientras intentaba dejar de abrazar a su novio con mucho esfuerzo, pues no quería alejarlo de su lado.

– No lo sé, es que eres muy hermosa Amu y tengo miedo de que algún chico se enamore de ti, logrando alejarte de mi lado – Murmuro y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, Amu no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y volvió a abrazar con fuerza a su novio, para luego susurrar a su oído

– Te prometo que te seré fiel – Rió – Y es que no puedo dejar de amarte, Tadase – Se alejó un poco de él, para así volver a verle a los ojos. Tadase sonrió sin dejar de mirarle ni un solo segundo, cuando decidieron que lo mejor sería que Amu subiera al avión, para no hacer más larga y difícil la despedida.

– Te amo – Exclamó el rubio mientras contemplaba a su novia, ella por su parte comenzó a caminar en dirección a la escalera, por un segundo se detuvo para acto seguido correr y abrazar a su novio ahora sí que por última vez. Besó al muchacho con pasión y tristeza a la vez, no quería irse pero bien sabía que debía hacerlo y ya no había vuelta atrás.

– Adiós, Tadase – Se giró y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la escala, luego subió al avión sin voltear a ver ni una sola vez a su novio, pues si lo hacía no podría irse de aquel lugar. Estaba intranquila, algo en su interior le decía que era una despedida definitiva y aunque ella no lo quería de esa forma, aquella sensación no desaparecía.

Ya arriba, con calma buscó su lugar, el cual estaba situado junto a la ventana. Tomó asiento y observó por la ya mencionada. Tadase observaba desde afuera con atención, para saber si podía verla por última vez. Al encontrarse sus miradas, ambos sonrieron mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a descender del rostro de Amu. Tadase también quería llorar, pero no sería bien visto que lo hiciera, por lo que contuvo sus deseos y sonrió con agobio mientras contemplaba como el avión encendía sus motores para alzar el vuelo. El joven rubio agitó su mano en el aire para despedirse del amor de su vida, mientras ella le imitaba y seguía llorando hasta que el avión despego. Lentamente limpió su rostro de las lágrimas y situó su mirada en sus manos, estaba temblando y no sabía la razón.

– ¿Qué me deparará el destino a partir del día de mañana? – Suspiró y cerró sus ojos. No quería pensar en nada ni en nadie, mucho menos en Tadase, ya que los dos estaban destrozados por aquella abrupta despedida. Y es que su padre amablemente le había enviado a estudiar a Tokyo, porque sabía que era lo mejor para ella, pero él no se lo había preguntado siquiera – ¿Por qué en ocasiones llegas a ser tan egoísta, papá? – Susurró para sí misma aún con los ojos cerrados, lentamente comenzó a quedarse dormida. Definitivamente dormir en los viajes era lo mejor para Amu, de esa forma no se perdía en sus pensamientos y nadie ni nada la molestaría.

– Señorita despierte por favor – Susurraron a su lado, mientras le movían insistentemente. Con lentitud abrió sus ojos encontrándose de lleno con la joven azafata que le miraba asustada. – Por fin despertó señorita, acabamos de llegar al aeropuerto y debe bajar del avión.

– Ah… lo siento muchísimo – Exclamó apenada la joven y tan rápido como pudo se puso de pie tropezando en el intento.

– ¡Señorita! – La azafata le ayudo a ponerse de pie, pues a Amu su nerviosismo le había jugado una mala pasada y terminó en el suelo. – ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – Preguntó la joven asustada, pues temía que algo le hubiese ocurrido a la chica de cabellera rosa. Esta última sonrió con algo de vergüenza por lo que había ocurrido.

– Sí, no se preocupe – Amu con algo de dificultad bajo por fin del avión. Observó a su alrededor y se sorprendió al notar lo grande que era solamente el aeropuerto. – Bien – Murmuró – Ahora iré por mi maleta y tomaré un taxi para llegar a la casa de mis tíos. Ya mañana me las arreglaré pasa saber donde tengo que ir a autografiar los libros – Sonrió y comenzó a caminar para realizar lo antes mencionado.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente y Yaya junto a Utau estaban sumamente emocionadas porque al día siguiente conocerían en persona a su escritora favorita, se encontraban en la habitación de Utau mientras escuchaban algo de música y hablaban sobre el tema.

– ¿Estás nerviosa? – Preguntó Yaya mientras miraba a Utau quién arrugaba un pañuelo con sus manos, los nervios la carcomían por dentro.

– Demasiado impaciente, diría yo – Sonrió – ¿Qué hay de ti?

– Pues la verdad también lo estoy… me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionaré cuando al vea?

– Pues debes ser natural, que tal algo así como… – Utau cambió rápidamente su expresión facial a una de esquizofrénica y comenzó a gritar – ¡Es ella! ¡Dios mío, es Amu! ¡Es ella en persona! – Luego volvió a la normalidad – ¿Lo ves? Tranquila y natural – Ambas rieron luego de aquella representación, se agradaban y sabían que llegarían a ser grandes amigas.

Pero quién no estaba para nada feliz en ese momento, era Meiko. Estaba sentada en una banca situada en el enorme jardín de la mansión, mientras observaba a las aves que revoloteaban por allí a esa hora. De pronto alguien llegó junto a ella y le miró mientras tomaba lugar a su lado.

– ¿Observando los pajaritos? – Preguntó Ikuto sensualmente cerca del oído de la joven, quién se estremeció involuntariamente al sentir el aliento de su hermano en su cuello.

– ¿Alguna objeción, Ikuto? – Preguntó esta vez mirándole

– Ese es mi nombre, así que no lo malgastes con tu sucia boca – Respondió observando también el gran jardín.

– Claro, pero sí que te gusta esta sucia boca ¿Verdad? – Refutó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba en otra dirección para no encontrarse con la mirada de su acompañante. El joven al ver esto, con su mano tomó suavemente el mentón de su hermana y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos, ella se sonrojó ante la acción.

– Debo reconocer que… me encanta – Y la besó posesivamente con pasión, ella no dudó y le correspondió mientras le abrazaba por el cuello. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que no se percataron de que alguien llegó junto a ellos, quién tosió para llamar así la atención de los dos jóvenes. Ikuto y Meiko se separaron y miraron a quién los había interrumpido, al instante quedaron helados en la misma posición que se encontraban.

– Utau… – Susurró Ikuto sin poder creerse lo que estaba sucediendo, su adorada hermanita menor los había visto.

– ¿Qué significa esto, Ikuto? – Preguntó la menor de los presentes mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

– Utau, esto no es lo que tú crees, es un mal entendido. ¿Verdad Meiko? – Miró a la chica de blanca cabellera quién solo asintió. Pero en su interior ella siempre había deseado que la rubia se enterara de la clase de relación que llevaba con su medio hermano.

– ¿Así que es un mal entendido? – Ambos asintieron con la cabeza en completo silencio, cualquier cosa que dijeran podría ser usado en su contra. – ¿Y ustedes creen que yo soy estúpida?... – Susurró con su voz cargada de desilusión – Siempre sospeche que ustedes dos… – No pudo completar la oración, lágrimas comenzaron a descender de sus ojos surcando sus mejillas. – Pero la verdad no estaba segura de que así fuera… ahora lo estoy – Finalizó y limpio su rostro intentando inútilmente dejar de llorar – De Meiko ya nada me sorprende, pero de ti… Ikuto – Murmuró y cerró sus ojos mientras apretaba sus puños ¡Me has decepcionado! – Se giró y comenzó a correr en dirección a su habitación, ella que estaba tan feliz porque conocería a su autora favorita, y todo se había ido por el retrete tan fácilmente. Su alegría había durado la nada misma.

– ¡Espera Utau! – Gritó Ikuto mientras se ponía de pie para seguirla, pero una mano tomó su brazo deteniéndole de este modo – ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Acaso no vez que mi hermana…? – Meiko lo interrumpió y se puso de pie, para abrazarlo posesivamente.

– Déjala ir, Ikuto… – Susurró intentando calmarlo inútilmente – ¿Acaso no es mejor así? – Preguntó mientras miraba a los ojos a su acompañante y con una de sus manos jugaba haciendo círculos en el pecho de él, quién se estremeció al sentir el contacto.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Soltó con un poco de rabia – ¿Intentas explicarme que es bueno que Utau sepa de nuestra relación?

– Claro que sí, de cualquier modo… – Suspiró – Ella en algún momento se iba a enterar de una forma u otra ¿Verdad? – Finalizó sin dejar de mirarle ni un solo instante. Ikuto no supo que responder, en su mente todo estaba confuso. Amaba a su hermana menor, pero también a Meiko y no de la misma forma. A una la adoraba, era su pequeña hermanita de la cual estaba orgulloso. A la otra la amaba, la deseaba y llevaba una relación prohibida con ella, conocida como incesto. ¿Qué es lo que haría ahora?

Continuará…

Airi: Y aquí finaliza el primer capítulo ¿Comentarios?

Así como en el primer capítulo dejaron diecinueve reviews ¿Alcanzaremos esta vez los treinta? ¿Quizás doblemos los diecinueve y lleguemos a los treinta y ocho?

(¿Por qué eso me parece imposible?)

¡Ustedes dirán!

¡Gracias a todas por leer y comentar! De verdad, hacen muy feliz a esta humilde escritora.

¡Nos leemos!

Pd: -Tami-92: Yo no veo telenovelas, aunque sé que mi trastornada mente trabaja en cosas similares XD

Y sí leo bastante, y veo demasiado anime y alguna que otra película interesante. Y este Fic está basado en la película "Juegos Sexuales" Si no la has visto, te la recomiendo es muy linda.


	3. Capítulo II

Airi: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bien como siempre ¿verdad que sí? Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo :D

Estoy tan emocionada TuT, la verdad es que han superado mis expectativas, sus reviews me animan a continuar escribiendo x3 ¡Muchas gracias! En serio, ah~ lamento mucho el retraso, pero he tenido unos problemillas personales que prefiero omitir, para que así disfruten de la lectura.

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Capítulo II

La joven rubia entró a la habitación, donde Yaya le estaba esperando. Utau cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dejo caer al suelo mientras se apoyaba usando la puerta de respaldo. Las lágrimas caían sin piedad de sus hermosos ojos, nublándole la visión. Cubrió su rostro mientras un grito de dolor desgarraba su garganta. ¿Por qué tuvo que enterarse de aquello? ¿Acaso el destino la odiaba? No lo comprendía, en su interior día a día comenzaba a odiar más su vida.

Primero sufrió por la cruel enfermedad de su madre, quién falleció dejando a sus hijos a su suerte. Luego el trabajo de su padre le impedía verlo, para colmo tenía una horrible hermana mayor a la cual odiaba con todo su ser, y para rematar su adorado hermano, el único ser por el cual continuaba viviendo; mantenía una relación prohibida con Meiko. ¿Qué podía ser peor? A cierto, al día siguiente iba a ir con Ikuto al centro para que Amu autografiara su libro, pero al parecer todo se había ido por el retrete… la única fuente de felicidad que le quedaba, se desvanecía.

– ¿Qué sucede, Utau? – Preguntó Yaya mientras se acercaba a la mencionada, para intentar consolarle.

– Yaya… – Susurró con la voz quebrada, quitó sus manos de su rostro para mirar a su acompañante, quién le estaba observando evidentemente preocupada. – Yo… lo lamento –Exclamó y abrazó a su amiga.

Yaya le correspondió al abrazo y le acarició la cabeza en un vano intento de consuelo, Utau continuaba sollozando, su corazón estaba completamente destrozado.

– ¿Ocurrió algo con Ikuto? –Utau asintió en silencio.

Unos minutos después, Utau desistió de su llanto, y lentamente se puso de pie con la ayuda de su compañera. Ambas caminaron hasta la cama de la rubia y se sentaron allí, en completo silencio. Mutismo que desapareció cuando Utau lo transgredió

– Lo odio… – Susurró más para sí misma, que para Yaya.

– ¿Qué fue precisamente lo que paso?

Yaya deseaba saber que era lo que había acontecido, pero no quería sonar impaciente ni parecer una persona molesta, pero aunque no le gustase la idea, ella también formaba parte de esa familia de una forma u otra; puesto que su madre era la actual esposa del padre de Utau y sus hermanos.

– Ikuto… mantiene una relación con Meiko…

– Pero eso no es posible, Utau – Yaya suspiró, mientras apartaba unos mechones de cabello del rostro de la rubia – Son hermanos… ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

– Claro que sí… Yaya, siempre lo sospeche pero no creí que realmente fuera así – Intento sonreír, pero el agobio se lo impedía – ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? – Utau preguntó, sin dejar de mirar a su acompañante.

– No…

– Qué mañana no podremos ir al centro, para que Amu nos autografíe el libro…

– ¿Por qué? Es decir, podemos ir las dos solas

– ¿Sabes que es peligroso?, digo… podrían secuestrarnos o algo peor

– Utau, creo que de verdad estás viendo mucha televisión ¿Quién querría secuestrarnos?

– No lo sé, tal vez una banda de mafiosos. Pedirán un rescate a mi padre a cambio de un montón de dinero…

– Vamos, si piensas de esa manera es seguro que algo malo nos pasará pero… si vamos con convicción de que nada malo sucederá… nada pasará, ¡estoy segura!

– Tienes razón… iremos con o sin Ikuto. Pero aún así…

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir una vez más de los ojos amatistas de Utau. Yaya simplemente la abrazó y ambas cerraron los ojos.

– Tranquila… estoy segura de que él no te dejará sola. Y menos por alguien como Meiko

– ¿Lo crees?

– No lo creo, lo sé…

– Espero que tengas razón…

En su propia habitación se encontraba Ikuto, caminando de un lugar a otro mientras pensaba en lo acontecido ¿Por qué su hermanita tenía que verlos? ¿Por qué precisamente ella? Con sus manos revolvió su cabello en un intento por despejar su mente, pero era inútil. Se acercó a su cama y se dejó caer pesadamente en ella, mientras observaba el techo.

– ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amar a Meiko?... cuando la conocí la odiaba. – Suspiró – Es la primogénita de mi padre, la hija de la otra mujer… de la amante de ese hombre.

Así era, estando recientemente casado con la madre de Ikuto y Utau, el padre de ambos ya tenía una amante. La misma obligó a aquel hombre a reconocer a Meiko como su hija, obteniendo así los mismos derechos que Ikuto y Utau, para heredar parte de aquella mansión y de los bienes que dispusiera su padre. Y Meiko era realmente hija de ese sujeto, pues el resultado del examen arrojó que en efecto, sus genes eran los mismos.

Ikuto recordaba a la perfección el cómo había conocido a esa chica, que quedó bajo la tutela de su padre; ya que la madre biológica de la chica la había abandonado a la corta edad de nueve años. Recordaba cuando su padre se la había presentado a él y a Utau.

– Utau la odio desde aquel momento… y yo lo sabía – Murmuró mientras cerraba sus ojos. – Mamá la adoptó como si fuese su hija congénita, sabiendo que era la hija de la amante de papá… aún así, la amó. – Suspiró –Fue por eso que yo deje de odiarla, mamá me lo dijo… es tu hermana.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta de su habitación, con algo de galbana se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, para posteriormente abrirla.

– ¿Si? – Exclamó

Del otro lado del umbral se encontraba Kaede, quién le miraba con una cándida sonrisa en los labios y una bandeja descansaba en sus manos.

– Joven Ikuto, correspondencia para usted

En efecto, en la bandeja se encontraba un sobre blanco, cuyo destinatario era él. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Aunque el sobre se veía algo antiguo, Ikuto no dudo un solo instante y lo cogió, observándolo por ambos lados detalladamente.

– Gracias… de casualidad, ¿Sabe el remitente?

– Lo sabrá a su tiempo… – dijo la mujer sin dejar de mirarle. – Con su permiso, joven

– Adelante, puede retirarse Kaede

Ikuto la miró con duda mientras la mujer comenzaba a caminar alejándose de él. Luego volvió a observar el sobre en sus manos, mientras entraba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta. Caminó hasta su cama al tiempo que cuidadosamente abría el sobre. Se sentó y del interior del sobre extrajo una gastada hoja de papel doblado. Lo desdobló y notó que la misiva estaba escrita a mano, con tinta. De seguro había sido escrita con una costosa pluma de su padre. Suspiró y comenzó a leer en silencio.

_Ikuto: _

_Hijo mío… si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que mi mayor temor se ha hecho realidad. Te has peleado con Utau ¿verdad? Pues ese no es mi mayor temor, claro que no. Lo que si me preocupa es que te has peleado con ella por Meiko ¿Estoy en lo cierto?_

_Vaya hijo que tengo, sabes que no debes pelearte con tu hermana menor, y menos por una chica como Meiko. Los tres son "hermanos" y no deben de discutir, tienen que cuidarse los unos a los otros. Te consta… entonces ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Sé que amas a Utau pero… ¿Por qué te has desviado del camino que te enseñe? Sabes que no debes querer de ese modo a Meiko. Así es, siempre lo supe, lo veía venir y ese era mi mayor temor. Ahora mismo ve y pídele disculpas a Utau, y prométele que dejarás esa relación que llevas con Meiko "para siempre". _

Ikuto se sorprendió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales luchaban por escapar. Pero Ikuto no se permitiría llorar por algo así, su orgullo se lo impedía. Él era un hombre "hecho y derecho" y por nada del mundo debía llorar. Limpió sus ojos bruscamente y continuó leyendo.

_No vayas a llorar, estoy segura de que te preguntaras ¿Cómo sabía todo esto? La respuesta es muy fácil… es mi obligación saber todo sobre mis amados hijos. Soy tu madre, y es mi deber intentar ayudarles, aunque ya esté muerta. Sé que nunca jamás esperaste recibir una nota de mi parte, luego de que yo falleciera. Y lamento decirte que… si continuas con esto, seguirás recibiendo más cartas desde mi tumba… No te asustes, es solo una forma de decir. Todos sabíamos que mi enfermedad me mataría más temprano que tarde, porque no tenía una cura; pero aún después de muerta quería asegurarme de que todo estuviese en orden, por que el irresponsable de su padre no tiene idea de nada. _

_Dime Ikuto… ¿Harás lo correcto o seguirás pecando? Es una lástima que haya partido al otro mundo sin poder cerciorarme de que siguieran por el camino correcto, y estoy segura de que Meiko y tu se han desviado de él… ¿A que sí? _

_Te repito, soy tu madre y los conozco mejor que cualquier otra persona. _

_Por favor, cuida de tus hermanas, las amo. Tú también cuídate. Superarás esto, estoy segura… _

_Y antes de que me olvide, te pediré que por favor "dejes de utilizar a las mujeres, no somos juguete de nadie" ¿Tienes que seguir los pasos de tu padre? Sabes que no fui feliz ¿Por qué insistes en ser igual a él? Sí, eso también lo sabía. _

_Dale las gracias a Kaede en mi nombre, por cuidarlos tanto y estar siempre al pendiente de sus acciones… _

_A si, ustedes no sabían que yo conocí a Kaede ¿verdad? Pues te revelaré un secreto, Ikuto… pero no te sorprendas_

_¿Está bien? Aquí voy… Kaede es tu abuela… así es, lo demás ya lo entenderás. _

_Cualquier otra duda, pregúntaselo a tu padre… o a tu abuela…_

_Ahora si me despido… _

_Te ama mucho, tu madre…_

Ikuto permaneció en silencio, con cuidado doblo la hoja y la introdujo en el sobre otra vez. De uno de los cajones de su closet, extrajo un libro y metió el sobre en el interior de este, luego volvió a guardarlo en el cajón. Suspiró y se recostó en su cama cerrando sus ojos. Miles de pensamientos se pasaron por su cabeza, pero no conseguía comprender nada. Definitivamente tendría una charla con Kaede, para que ella le explicara detalladamente todo lo relacionado con su madre. Lentamente fue cediendo ante el poderoso sueño que se adueñó de su ser, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, Utau y Yaya bajaron a desayunar bastante temprano. Ambas querían salir de la mansión sin que Ikuto se enterara de que se irían al centro sin él. Utau seguía bastante dolida, pero no quería amargar su día y desperdiciar su oportunidad de conocer a Amu en persona y de que ella autografiase su libro.

– Estoy tan nerviosa – Exclamó Yaya mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos para dar un sorbo a su delicioso café con leche.

– Yo también – Utau sonrió mientras cortaba un pedazo de pastel, para posteriormente llevárselo a la boca.

– Adoro vivir aquí, Kaede cocina demasiado bien – Añadió Yaya, mientras observaba maravillada la mesa.

– Pero si es tu abuela ¿Por qué le llamas Kaede sin más?

– Ah… – Yaya se sonrojó – Es cierto, por poco lo había olvidado

Ambas rieron mientras disfrutaban del desayuno, hasta que alguien las obligó a guardar silencio.

– ¿Puedo saber porqué están tan felices? – Meiko venía ingresando al lugar, con una expresión en su rostro de molestia bastante notoria.

– ¿Te importa? – Utau frunció el ceño, mientras depositaba su mirada en su hermana mayor.

– La verdad es que no

– Bien… porque tampoco pensaba decirte – Utau y Yaya terminaron de comer en silencio, luego de eso se fue cada una a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse.

– Antipáticas… – Susurró Meiko, al tiempo que Kaede le servía su té favorito para el desayuno. Té verde de Kangra, el mismo que su padre debía de encargar especialmente para ella.

Luego de unos minutos, las dos muchachas se encontraban listas para irse, cuando Kaede se acercó a ellas.

– ¿Sucede algo, Kaede? – Preguntó Utau mientras le sonreía dulcemente

– Señorita, por favor tenga mucho cuidado… también tú, Yaya.

– No te preocupes abuela, nada malo nos pasará

– Bien… que Dios las acompañe

Ambas salieron sonriendo, estaban nerviosas. Por fin el momento que habían esperado con ansias, estaba próximo.

En tanto, Ikuto todavía estaba completamente dormido. La hora avanzaba y él ni se enteraba de que su hermana menor se había ido en compañía de Yaya. Rato después despertó y con pereza apartó las mantas que le cubrían. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y se incorporó en la cama. Restregó uno de sus ojos mientras con su mano disponible tomaba el reloj despertador. Había olvidado poner la alarma para levantarse temprano, sabía que debía acompañar a las chicas al centro, pero con todo el espectáculo del día anterior se le había escapado. El reloj indicaba las 11:00 A.M. Bostezó mientras se estiraba como un gato holgazán, y se puso las pantuflas para levantarse. Se acercó al espejo y observó detenidamente su reflejo en el cristal.

– ¿Qué era eso importante que debía hacer hoy? – Se preguntó mientras acomodaba su cabello. – No lo recuerdo… pero era importante, estoy seguro – Se acercó a su closet y tomó un par de prendas y unas toallas para ir a darse una ducha. Iba de camino al baño cuando lo recordó… – Cierto, iba a acompañar a las muchachas al centro… tendré que apurarme – Y tan rápido como pudo, se duchó y luego de eso se vistió. Unos minutos más tarde, se encontraba desayunando a velocidad luz, que ni siquiera tiempo tuvo de degustar sus alimentos.

Kaede se había encargado de decirle que las muchachas hacía un par de horas se habían marchado de la mansión, completamente solas. Y eso era más que suficiente para que el hermano mayor sobreprotector entrase en acción. ¿Qué haría si algún tipo quería sobrepasarse con su hermanita? Peor aún ¿Si alguien intentaba secuestrarla, o aprovecharse de su inocencia? Eso sí que jamás se lo perdonaría.

En ese momento, Utau y Yaya se encontraban en la fila, esperando su turno para que Amu firmase sus libros, en pleno centro de la ciudad. Estaban al interior de una enorme librería, cuando de pronto un chico se acercó a ellas.

– Disculpen… – Exclamó – Tengo poco tiempo… ¿podrían cederme su lugar, por favor?

– ¿Eh?

– Es que debo volver a mi trabajo… por favor –Repitió el muchacho

– ¿Qué hacemos, Utau?

– Por supuesto que no le cederé mi lugar… hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo y falta poco para que sea nuestro turno…

– Y ¿si les doy algo a cambio?

– ¿Qué podría ofrecerme un tipo como tú…?

– Es cierto, Utau tiene todo lo que necesita y más…

– Por favor, se los ruego…

– Ni siquiera sabemos quién eres

– Lo lamento, mi nombre es Kukai – Se presentó el chico, mientras sonreía.

– ¿Y?...

– Cómo que ¿Y?... – suspiró – Ya entiendo, son un par de ricachonas engreídas ¿Verdad?... Es una lástima que la señorita Amu odie a las personas como ustedes…

– ¿Qué? ¿Es eso cierto? – Preguntó Utau a Yaya, quién solo se encogió de hombros sin saber si era verdad o no.

– No lo sé – Respondió…

– Y ¿se dicen fans de ella? Es increíble, pese a tener dinero no compran la felicidad… y tampoco la información.

– ¿Ah?

– Escucha, niñito… cómo nos sigas tratando de ese modo, desistiré de cederte mi lugar, que pensaba darte – Respondió molesta la rubia, mientras posaba sus manos en sus caderas

– ¿Es en serio? Pues… lo lamento mucho, señorita…

– Utau… – sonrió – Ella es Yaya…

– Hola – saludó la chica con un ademán de mano

– Entonces, ¿me cederá su lugar?

– Adelante, Kukai – El mencionado se formó delante de Utau, esperando impaciente a que fuese su turno.

Un rato después, ya era el turno de Kukai. Allí frente a ellos estaba Amu, sentada tras un improvisado escritorio con un hermoso bolígrafo en sus manos, pero no más bello que la dulce sonrisa que le obsequió al muchacho.

– Es tu turno…

– Kukai – Exclamó él, mientras se acercaba al mesón y observaba a la chica, le extendió su libro a Amu, quién lo abrió y en la primera hoja estampó su firma, y una pequeña dedicatoria que el muchacho le pidió. Complacida sonrió al ver al chico tan feliz.

– Bien ¿sabes qué? Por ser esta una ocasión especial, he decidido realizar un concurso.

– ¿En serio?

– Así es Kukai – Amu señalo una caja que se encontraba a su lado – He decidido que eres uno de los clasificados, toma un trozo de papel y escribe tus datos en él. Luego lo depositas aquí, para ver si te ganas una invitación a cenar conmigo

– ¿De verdad?

– Si… – Kukai estaba realmente feliz, pues existía una posibilidad de que él ganase. Utau y Yaya habían escuchado todo, y se emocionaron al igual que Kukai.

– ¿Escuchaste eso, Yaya?

– Por supuesto.

Una vez que Amu autografió los libros de Utau y Yaya, estas estaban sumamente alegres, pues Amu también las había escogido para participar en el concurso. Al salir de la librería se encontraron con Kukai, quién les estaba esperando con una enorme sonrisa.

– ¿No que tenías prisa? – Preguntó Utau, Kukai se sonrojó levemente.

– Si… pero quería agradecerte por lo de antes – Sonrió.

– No tienes por qué… en serio.

– Claro… bien, entonces me retiro… espero que volvamos a vernos

– Si, lo mismo digo – Exclamó la rubia mientras contemplaba al muchacho comenzar a alejarse de ellas, no pudo suprimir un sonoro suspiro que escapo de sus labios.

– ¿Te gusta? – Cuestionó Yaya suspicaz

– ¿Eh?

– Kukai, te gusta… ¿verdad?

– ¿Cómo crees?

– Se te nota

Yaya rió por lo bajo, mientras observaba al muchacho perderse entre la multitud. El centro de la ciudad era bastante grande y mucha gente transitaba por el lugar.

– Así que aquí estaban… – Ambas se voltearon para encontrarse frente a frente con Ikuto, que les miraba sumamente molesto. – Ahora me deben una explicación…

Continuará…

Airi: Y aquí finaliza el segundo capítulo ¿Comentarios?

¿Alcanzaremos los 50 reviews? Vamos que si se puede, y si hay más muchísimo mejor.

Un review = Una escritora feliz =D

Muchos reviews = Una escritora que se motiva, y sonríe mientras escribe para sus lectores

Ah~ también les invito a formar parte de mi fan club "Yo también odio a Meiko Tsukiyomi" ;D

¿Se unen? Y por cierto, no se desesperen... muy pronto Ikuto y Amu se conoceran *w*

Ok, sin más que añadir, me despido.

¡Hasta el próximo capi!

Pd: Y no olviden que es 100% gratis comentar XD, solo le dan un clic a la frase de abajo, si esa misma que dice

"**Review this Chapter "**¡Gracias de antemano!


	4. Capítulo III

Airi: ¡Hola! ¡Por favor, no me maten! (Ok, si quieren pueden hacerlo) ¿Por qué me demoré tanto? La respuesta en mi blog, si es que a alguien le interesa he publicado allí mis razones, y si no les interesa simplemente disfruten del fic :D

Muchas gracias a: Mayu-chan, Kiriha-chan, -Tami-92, Ikutodarksilen, Qiutyvampire, ..x, Sabii-chan, prinzcessa-ale, Angelzk, HajiLOvE-Paprika, Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH, LuNaShinRa, Neko.16.-Blast, SaKuRaKo-CHAN y a Yuuko Shiroi por comentar el capi anterior.

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Bien, esto es todo por el momento.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

* * *

Capítulo III

Amu se encontraba ya en casa de sus tíos; estaba descansando en su habitación, recostada sobre su cama. En su mente, pensaba en la persona que había ganado su improvisado concurso y realmente estaba muy feliz de que sus lectores se motivasen en participar; y aunque fue completamente al azar, fue Amu quién sacó el papel ganador. A pesar de que no se acordaba el rostro de la persona, hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por intentar recordarlo sin ningún resultado positivo.

—La verdad es que no logro recordar a ese Ikuto Tsukiyomi… —Susurró.

Luego de hablar consigo misma, suspiró y se acomodó en su cama. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el techo, sonrió. No importaba que no se acordase de ese sujeto llamado Ikuto, lo que si le concernía era que debía hacerlo pasar una buena velada, aunque no conociera a su fiel lector.

A los pocos segundos, alguien golpeó a su puerta y exclamó—: Amu, la cena está lista.

Se trataba de su tía, quien había ido a notificarle lo antes mencionado. Lentamente se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta, con delicadeza la abrió y se encontró de frente con aquella mujer, quien le estaba sonriendo encantadoramente. Amu hizo lo propio para con ella y luego ambas fueron hasta el comedor. En este, se encontraba ya servida la comida y su tío se encontraba en su lugar; sentado junto a su prima Saaya, con la que Amu no se llevaba demasiado bien.

—Así que era cierto que estabas aquí —exclamó Saaya mientras tomaba sus cubiertos para comenzar a comer, al tiempo que le regalaba una ojeada cargada de envidia.

La madre de la chica le dirigió una mirada furtiva a la misma, en la cual le reprendía por su comentario completamente fuera de lugar. Saaya acababa de llegar de su último viaje, se encontraba de vacaciones junto a unos amigos de ella, pero ya se encontraba de regreso, y apenas se enteró de que su adorada prima se quedaría con ellos no pudo hacer otra cosa más que enfadarse. Amu tomó su lugar en la mesa, al igual que su tía y todos comieron en completo silencio. La densidad que se había formado era de la más incómoda, pero Amu debía "aparentar" que todo estaba bien, pues esa no era su casa y si no quería irse de allí de mala forma, debía de soportar el trato que le daba su prima.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Amu salió al jardín para distraerse un poco. Su mente estaba ocupada en sus propios asuntos, miró al cielo contemplando las estrellas que llenaban el firmamento con su resplandor. Segundos después salió Saaya a hacerle compañía, pues tenía la necesidad de molestar a su querida prima.

—Hola Amu —profirió Saaya mientras se paraba a su lado, y le imitaba observando al cosmos, perdiéndose en la belleza de la gran luna que había esa noche.

—Hola Saaya, ¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu viaje? —preguntó Amu intentado parecer interesada, cuando la verdad era que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

—La verdad es que bien. ¿Así que hoy estuviste autografiando libros?

—Bueno… papá me ha dicho que es una perfecta forma de ganar más público, pero lo del concurso ha sido idea mía.

—¿Concurso?

—Si…

—¿Y ya hay un ganador? Digo, si es que puedo saberlo.

Amu miró por un momento a Saaya, luego volvió a observar el cielo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Suspiró y luego exclamó—: El ganador es un muchacho llamado Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

—¿Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Ya veo… aunque me parece que ese nombre me suena

Saaya adoptó una pose pensativa, mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en su barbilla y observaba a la nada intentado recordar de donde conocía a ese sujeto, cuando de pronto la respuesta llegó a su mente. Tronó sus dedos en señal de acierto y sonrió ante la ahora confusa mirada de Amu, quien había depositado su vista en su acompañante.

—¡Lo tengo! Bueno, si es que te refieres al mismo Ikuto.

—¿Qué sabes sobre él? —cuestionó Amu a su acompañante, esta vez prestándole atención verdaderamente.

Sabía que no debía confiarse de lo que dijera Saaya, pero realmente sentía curiosidad por saber algo sobre aquel chico por poco que fuera. Saaya sonrió cáusticamente y comenzó a hablar.

—Verás… Ikuto, es el hijo del dueño de Easter, una disquera bastante conocida. También es el hermano mayor de Utau Tsukiyomi, conocida en el rubro artístico como Utau Hoshina. —Suspiró y luego continuó —Ella debutó hace muy poco como cantante; y aunque no es muy conocida, estoy segura de que llegará a ser muy famosa. Además, sé que Ikuto toca el violín y ha dado conciertos en beneficencia para los más necesitados; y aunque su padre le ha pedido que toque junto a su hermana, él se niega a hacerlo. —finalizó aún con una sonrisa satírica adornándole el rostro.

Amu le miró sorprendida sin comprender como era que Saaya conocía tanto sobre Ikuto y su hermana, entonces una pequeña lucecita iluminó su mente haciéndole recordar que ella había autografiado el libro de una chica llamada Utau. Todo cuadró en su mente, pues de inmediato dedujo que aquella muchacha en lugar de introducir sus datos, dejó los de su hermano.

—Oye Saaya… ¿Tú como sabes todo eso?

La aludida se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Luego decidió que lo mejor sería volver al interior de la casa, no sin antes darle una última mirada a su prima y sonreírle cáusticamente.

—Porque Ikuto… es mi ex-novio —concluyó y comenzó a caminar al interior del domicilio.

Amu no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que le invadió. No solo descubrir aquella información del chico con el que cenaría dentro de unos días, la había dejado atónita sino que además, el saber que su prima Saaya había sido la novia de él; era algo completamente asombroso.

En tanto, en su propio domicilio se encontraba Utau. Estaba sentada en su cama al interior de su cuarto, siendo acompañada únicamente por su hermano Ikuto, que se encontraba junto a ella. El joven de azules ojos estaba bastante molesto con la muchacha, puesto que ella no le había avisado que se iría con Yaya al centro; siendo que él las acompañaría pero no fue así.

—¿Y bien? —insistió el mayor con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de mirar a su interlocutora.

—Pero pensé que Yaya estaría conmigo —susurró Utau sin mirarle.

—Pues la verdad es que me tiene sin cuidado Yaya, la que me preocupa eres tú.

—Lo lamento… pensé que no querrías acompañarme.

Utau no se atrevía a mirar a su hermano a los ojos, aún se encontraba dolida por lo que antes había visto, y realmente le dolía aceptar que Ikuto tenía esa clase de relación con su hermana mayor Meiko. Ella estaba pasando por un estado de negación, el cual se acrecentaba cada vez más. Ikuto se acercó aún más a Utau y la abrazó protectoramente, lo que sorprendió a su acompañante.

—No pienses que en ese tipo de cosas… Utau.

Ikuto suspiró y Utau también lo abrazó, ocultando su mirada en el pecho de su hermano. Le dolía estar molesta con él y por sobretodo la lastimaba que Ikuto no confiase plenamente en ella, Utau sabía que su hermano la adoraba, pero eso no era suficiente para ella, ya que en su mente debatía sobre lo que era realmente "ser hermanos". Al parecer Ikuto tenía un concepto diferente al de ella.

—Tú eres la persona más importante para mí en este mundo. —exclamó el chico sin dejar de abrazar a la menor.

—Tú para mí también. Hermano… pero eso ¡no quiere decir que estoy de acuerdo con tu relación con Meiko!

Ikuto soltó a Utau de su abrazó y la miró con sorpresa, intentando hacerse el desentendido; aún cuando él sabía de lo que estaba hablando su hermana.

—Pero Utau…

—No hay pero que valga, termina de una vez con eso…

Ikuto se mantuvo en silencio, realmente no tenía ningún argumento en su defensa y tampoco era como si quisiera tenerlo, ya que incluso su madre por medio de una carta le había pedido que no siguiera con esa relación. El muchacho de azules ojos suspiró y decidió irse a su propia habitación para poder pensar con claridad sobre "que debía hacer".

—Lo haré —dijo y se separó lentamente de su hermana para posteriormente ponerse de pie.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad…

Ikuto con paso decidido se alejó de Utau y emprendió camino a su cuarto. Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Utau, la abrió y cruzo ese umbral, mientras sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho. Le dolía, odiaba tener que escoger entre las dos chicas que más quería, pero debía hacerlo y por consecuencia, al tener que elegir a una de las dos, había elegido a su hermana menor sin siquiera proponérselo.

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo, se encontró de frente con Kaede, entonces recordó que tenía una conversación pendiente con ella; quería pedirle una explicación concreta sobre lo que su madre le había dicho. Si de verdad era cierto que aquella mujer era su abuela, entonces ella ¿Era la madre de su mamá o de su papá? Y también… ¿Por qué lo habían mantenido en secreto hasta ahora? Esas preguntas rondaban en la mente del atractivo chico, y definitivamente no se quedaría tranquilo sino hasta averiguar la verdad.

—Disculpe… Kaede —Murmuró algo avergonzado.

Antes trataba con seguridad y superioridad a la empleada de la casa, pero ahora que estaba al tanto que aquella mujer era su abuela, ya no sabía con claridad que trato debía tener para con ella. No quería volver a faltarle al respecto ni maltratarla nuevamente, tampoco quería ser descortés ni malhablado; realmente su trato debía cambiar. De ser una completa extraña que trabajaba al servicio de su familia, encargada también de su educación, crianza y alimentación durante tanto tiempo, pasó a ser la madre de uno de sus padres.

Ikuto por fin comprendía porque, pese a todo los malos ratos que habían hecho pasar a aquella anciana, ella seguía queriéndoles y aguantándoles, siempre estaba animándolos y pendiente de sus cuidados y necesidades. Sin duda, Ikuto se había dado cuenta de que aquella mujer llamada Kaede, era una señora digna de admiración, no solo por todos sus conocimientos, sino también por su paciencia sin igual.

—¿Desea algo, joven Ikuto? —preguntó la mujer depositando su mirada en el chico.

—Si… yo… quisiera hablar con usted —profirió Ikuto con un poco de vergüenza.

—¿En este momento?

—De ser posible, así lo quiero.

—Está bien —dijo Kaede y luego le sonrió.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al cuarto de Ikuto, pues él quería hablar en privado con Kaede. Ella le seguía en completo silencio, preguntándose a sí misma que sería aquello de lo que él querría hablar y que sería tan importante para conversarlo a solas.

Una vez estuvieron dentro, Ikuto se sentó en su cama intentando relajarse inútilmente, mientras que le ofrecía tomar asiento a la anciana mujer en la silla de su escritorio. Ella le agradeció e hizo tal y como le había pedido Ikuto, quién no dejaba de mirarle ni un solo instante, analizando mentalmente las palabras precisas para iniciar la charla; pero al parecer estas no querían llegar a él, por lo que fue Kaede quién inicio la charla.

—Lo que desea hablar conmigo, tiene relación con la carta de su madre ¿Verdad? —preguntó Kaede mirando seriamente a Ikuto, quién asintió con la cabeza sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Minutos después decidió romper el silencio que se había formado entre los dos, aunque no se sentía del todo preparado, tenía que saber la verdad, así que decidió no darle vueltas al asunto y preguntar directamente.

—¿Es usted de verdad mi abuela? —cuestionó yendo directo al grano.

Kaede no puedo evitar sorprenderse, observó unos segundos a Ikuto sin saber cómo comenzar a relatarle lo que sabía él quería escuchar, se armó de valor y asintió.

—Comenzaré diciéndote que soy la madre de Souko Hoshina, la segunda esposa de tu padre, y por lo tanto, soy tu abuela.

Ikuto escuchaba todo en completo silencio, intentando comprender cada palabra que aquella mujer le dijera. Quería saber toda la verdad aunque le doliera admitirlo.

—Lo que conozco de la primera esposa de tu padre, es realmente muy poco. Sé que ella falleció pocos días después de su matrimonio, chocó en su vehículo contra un camión y perdió su vida al instante. Unos años después, tu padre conoció a mi hija menor y ambos se enamoraron, el uno del otro. —Suspiró —Al principio, tu abuelo y yo no queríamos que nuestra Souko mantuviera una relación con tu padre, ya que sabíamos que él estaba casado. Pero nunca nos enteramos de que su esposa había muerto y como ignorantes, nos interpusimos en su noviazgo pensando lo peor de nuestra hija.

Kaede empezó a jugar nerviosa con sus manos, sabía que debía continuar con su narración, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable del sufrimiento ocasionado no solo a su hija, sino también a sus nietos.

—Mi marido y yo nunca supimos que Souko seguía viéndose con tu padre en secreto; y no fue así sino hasta el mismísimo momento en el que ella se fue de casa dejándonos solo una nota, en la cual nos explicaba que se iba junto al amor de su vida y que se casaría con él, nos gustase o no la idea. Yo me enfurecí tanto con ella, que no fui capaz de perdonarle lo que nos había hecho, fue por eso que perdimos todo contacto con ella hasta un par de días antes de que dejara de existir.

Ikuto le miró con sorpresa, jamás pensó que aquella dulce mujer fuese capaz de hacer algo así. Era un claro ejemplo de que las apariencias engañaban a cualquiera, o tal vez de que los errores del pasado se pagan más temprano que tarde y por mucho que nos arrepintamos, no podemos hacer nada por remediarlos.

—Años después fue tu padre quién me contacto, solo para informarme que ella estaba enferma y que en cualquier momento partiría de este mundo. La verdad es que aún así, yo no quería verla y no podía perdonarle lo que nos había hecho; pero tu padre insistió en que fuera a verla. Cansada de su insistencia, accedí a ir a visitarla. Las dos hablamos largo rato, ella me pidió perdón, pero aún así yo no fui capaz de perdonarla. Yo estaba resentida, me sentía sola tras la muerte de mi esposo y el abandono de mi hija mayor: Mitsuki, la madre de Yaya.

Kaede se acomodó en la silla, pues le dolía la espalda debido a la edad. Sintió que se estaba liberando de un enorme peso que no la dejaba vivir en paz, pero así era mejor. Su nieto tenía derecho a saber toda la verdad.

—Mientras charlábamos, Souko me dijo que tenía tres hijos con Aruto, y me pidió de favor que me hiciera cargo de ellos cuando ella dejase este mundo. Pero ¿Sabe una cosa, joven Ikuto Soy una mujer muy soberbia y como tal, me rehusé a hacerlo. Molesta decidí a irme de aquel lugar, no quería volver a ver a Souko nunca más y me juré a mi misma que no volvería a pisar esta casa, aunque me muriera de ganas de verlos a ustedes. —suspiró —Meses después tu madre agravó más de lo que todos imaginamos, fue entonces que tu padre me notificó que Souko no solo padecía de leucemia, sino que además tenía un tumor maligno alojado en la parte posterior de su cerebro, y aunque se arriesgasen a someterla a cirugía, el resultado no sería beneficioso, pues podían dañar a su sistema nervioso… y no solo eso, aunque la salvaran de un tumor, ella moriría de igual modo debido a su enfermedad. Fue recién entonces que hice mi orgullo a un lado y decidida fui a visitar a mi hija una última vez, cuando ella estaba ya por morir. Souko me confió diversos secretos, entre ellos que Meiko no era su hija legítima, sino adoptada, ya que solo era hija de Aruto Tsukiyomi. También me contó lo de su anterior esposa; y añadió que, pese a que tu padre estaba casado con ella, le había sido infiel no una sino tres veces; y que Yaya… es también hija de Aruto y por lo tanto, es tu hermana menor.

Ikuto se quedó mudo de la impresión… ¿Cómo era posible? Ikuto sabía que su padre había sido un mujeriego, y no fue sino hasta que su madre murió que dejo ese tipo de vida pero… ¿Sé había involucrado con Mitsuki, estando aún casado con su madre? Es decir, Mitsuki era la hermana de su esposa… realmente ahora comprendía lo despreciable que podía llegar a ser un hombre mujeriego e infiel. Y él, sin proponérselo estaba siguiendo el mismo camino de su padre.

—Fue entonces que entendí que tu madre estaba arrepentida de haberse fugado de casa junto a tu padre. Ella lo amaba, pero al parecer él no sentía lo mismo por Souko. Pero ella estaba completamente feliz de tenerlos por hijos, y me dijo que estaba preocupada por su futuro, ya que no tendrían una persona que les siguiera criando y guiando por el buen camino. Así fue como accedí a hacerme cargo de ustedes, pero con la condición de no revelarles mi verdadera identidad; como un auto castigo que me impuse por ser tan cruel e insensible con mi hija cuando ella más me necesito… Soy feliz estando junto a ustedes, aunque me humillen y me maltraten, aunque me griten y me insulten… porque me merezco este trato, ya que es el mismo que le dimos a Souko cuando ella nos dijo que era novia de Aruto. Siendo su madre debí apoyarla y no darle la espalda, pero bueno… a lo hecho, pecho.

Kaede se puso de pie, dispuesta a retirarse de una vez de la habitación de su nieto. No quería saber qué es lo que pensaría él en esos momentos. Ikuto le miró en silencio, las palabras que rondaban en su mente no eran las que quería revelar, pero no tenía otra opción… sus pensamientos estaban revueltos y sus emociones confusas.

—Kaede… —pronunció Ikuto cuando la mujer se acercaba a la puerta.

—¿Si?

—Aunque me haya dicho todo esto, ni crea que le llamaré abuela… —exclamó con un poco de dolor en sus palabras.

—Lo entiendo…

Ikuto no quería odiarla, pero tampoco podía amarla así como así solo porque ahora sabía que era su abuela. Si antes tenía un poco de cariño hacia ella, no era algo que le avergonzara reconocer. Pero ahora que sabía que su madre había sufrido por culpa de su abuela, no era que pudiera perdonarla fácilmente. Tal vez de palabra podía simplemente decirle, te perdono, pero en su interior él sabría que en realidad no era así.

—Y una cosa más, antes de que se vaya Kaede… —añadió rápidamente Ikuto.

La mujer le miró por última vez antes de salir por fin de la habitación, cerró sus ojos esperando lo que sabía que el joven le diría. Volvió a mirarle esta vez decidida, intentando mantener su fortaleza mental hasta el final, pues sabía que su corazón comenzaba a fragmentarse en miles de pedazos, debido al dolor que comenzaba a albergar en su alma.

—Que esto se quede entre nosotros… seré yo quién se lo revele a las muchachas, cuando lo estime conveniente. —suspiró —¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

Y sin más que añadir, Ikuto dejó de mirarla y Kaede apretando los dientes salió del cuarto, luego cerro lentamente la puerta tras de sí. Ella; en el fondo de su corazón, siempre quiso decirles la verdad a sus nietos, para no sentirse culpable y ganarse el amor fraternal de ellos, pero también era consciente de que eso jamás podría ocurrir, y que al decirles la verdad, ellos la odiaran profundamente. Y en efecto, Ikuto ahora la odiaba, o eso es lo que ella pensaba; además, ahora no tenía siquiera oportunidad de revelarles a sus otras nietas la verdad que tanto tiempo se empeñó en ocultar.

En tanto, en otro lugar se encuentran dos chicos, ambos sentados en una banca de una placita cualquiera, uno de ellos mirando despreocupadamente el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas y el otro mirando el libro que descansaba en sus manos.

—Así que obtuviste el autógrafo de tu escritora favorita ¿verdad Kukai?

—Claro que sí… pero lo que más me sorprendió en su humildad. Digo, es una chica bastante sencilla… o esa es la impresión que me dio.

—Ya veo… aunque has estado pensativo toda la tarde ¿alguna… razón en especial? —preguntó el muchacho de larga cabellera violeta ahora mirando a su acompañante.

—Tal vez…

—¿Cuál es el nombre de esa razón? Porque se nota que es una chica

Kukai miró con sorpresa a su acompañante, quién solo esbozó una sonrisa despreocupada. Kukai volvió a depositar su atención en su libro, se acomodó en el asiento apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo y suspiró.

—Utau…

—¿Ah?

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Kukai

—Digo, pudiste haber conseguido algo más que solo su nombre. Algo como su número telefónico, su dirección…

—Lo intenté Nagihiko pero…

—¿Pero?

—Me acobarde a último minuto

Nagihiko miró detenidamente a su amigo, quién se sonrojó levemente. Ambos estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Kukai decidió transgredirlo.

—¿Crees que volveré a verla? —preguntó ahora mirando al cielo.

—Quién sabe… cambiando de tema, Kukai —habló Nagihiko —¿Cuándo comienzan las clases?

—Creo que la próxima semana…

—Ya veo —suspiró el chico de larga cabellera —¿Cómo harás para pagar tus estudios?

—Continuaré con mi trabajo de medio tiempo —suspiró Kukai —Es la única forma, sabes que mi madre no tiene dinero suficiente para costear mis estudios.

—Lo supuse… en fin. ¿Regresamos ya? O ¿prefieres seguir aquí, atesorando tu libro hasta mañana?

—¿Es una alternativa? —preguntó aguantando la risa Kukai, mientras abrazaba protectoramente su libro.

—A decir verdad, no.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a sus domicilios.

Dos días después, Utau se encontraba feliz tarareando una pegajosa melodía mientras acomodaba su cabello frente a un espejo en su habitación, cuando alguien golpeó a su puerta.

—Utau, soy yo —exclamó alguien del otro lado.

—¡Voy!

Utau corrió a abrir la puerta, del otro lado Ikuto le miraba con una dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—¿Estás listo ya? —preguntó ella, mientras en un rápido movimiento abrazaba a su hermano.

—Sí, pero lo que aún no entiendo es a donde vamos a esta hora…

—Vamos, arruinarás la sorpresa si te lo digo.

Utau se observó por última vez en el espejo y luego tomó de la mano a Ikuto para salir de la habitación y posteriormente de la casa. Una vez estuvieron fuera, Utau le señaló al chofer la dirección del lugar donde irían, Ikuto desconocía los planes de su hermana. Haciendo memoria, todo lo que Utau le había dicho el día anterior fue—:"Mañana iremos a cenar a un restorán, los dos solos… así que arréglate bien"

Subieron al automóvil y el chofer los llevó hasta un elegante restorán. Al llegar, ambos bajaron del vehículo y entraron al lugar, al parecer Utau sabía muy bien a donde debía de ir. "Una mesa reservada" pensó Ikuto al instante mientras caminaba junto a su hermana hasta el sector vip del recinto. La sorpresa no tardó en presentarse en el rostro del muchacho al ver a quién tenían por acompañante, Utau simplemente sonrió y cortésmente se sentó frente a su escritora favorita.

—¿Hinamori… Amu? —preguntó Ikuto desconcertado.

—La misma que viste y calza. —le respondió Utau invitándole a tomar asiento junto a ella.

—Buenas noches —saludó gentilmente la chica de cabellos rosas, mientras les miraba con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Ikuto tomó su lugar junto a su hermana menor y la miró exigiéndole una explicación. Utau simplemente le sonrió.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Ikuto a su hermana sin entender ni pizca de lo acontecido.

—Si quieres, yo puedo responder a tu pregunta —respondió Amu sin dejar de mirar a la joven pareja que acababa de llegar.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Reviews? *w*


	5. Capítulo IV

_¡Hi!_ Ai-chan les trae un nuevo capi de este fic, esta vez se trata de un capi bonus porque será _"narrado desde el punto de Ikuto"_. Espero que disfruten su lectura, así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Respecto a la demora, bueno… simplemente tuve que ayudar a mi hermana menor con sus deberes y eso me quitó tiempo de redacción.

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Capítulo IV

Así que ahí estaba yo, sentado junto a Utau; y frente a mí se encontraba nada menos que Hinamori Amu, sonriéndonos dulcemente al tiempo que yo seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada.

Después de pedir lo que cenaríamos en aquel lujoso y elegante restauran —al cual _secretamente,_ me llevó mi hermana menor— nos encontrábamos los tres en completo silencio, yo miraba sin mirar en realidad algún punto fijo a mi costado. No estaba molesto, pero si sorprendido y —por supuesto— no quería que Utau lo notara.

En mi mente seguían rondando las palabras antes mencionadas por nuestra —distinguida— acompañante—:_"Si quieres, yo puedo responder a tu pregunta". _Claro que varios minutos habían transcurrido ya, desde que yo cortésmente asentí, para que ella procediera a explicarme ¡¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo los tres aquí? Pero pasaba el tiempo y la respuesta no llegaba a mis oídos.

Un joven mesero se paró junto a nosotros y hábilmente fue tomando con la mano derecha las copas de cristal que traía en una bandeja —al parecer, de plata— que sujetaba con la mano izquierda, para posteriormente depositarlas en la mesa frente a cada uno de nosotros.

—En un momento les traeré su comida —exclamó el muchacho depositando una botella de un fino vino de exportación en la mesa, a continuación realizó una pequeña reverencia frente a nosotros y se retiró a paso decidido.

Miré sin disimulo a la chica frente a mí, quién no había dicho más nada desde aquel comentario y —a mi dictamen— se puso sumamente nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo que yo estaba haciendo. Sonreí para mis adentros, puede que le haya dicho —jurado, prometido, etc.— a Utau que terminaría mi relación con Meiko; y lo reconozco, no estoy evadiendo mis responsabilidades porque definitivamente lo haré. Pero… pensando detenidamente las cosas, esta es una oportunidad que no dejaré pasar por nada del mundo; digo, la apuesta sigue en pie y Utau no tiene la más mínima idea de que esta existe —un punto a mi favor— y sea como sea, debo aprovechar esta noche de algún modo u otro.

—Utau e Ikuto Tsukiyomi ¿verdad? —profirió la escritora mientras tomaba la botella de vino y la destapaba.

—Si —Utau le miraba expectante, sé que ella adora a esta chica pero ¿tanto así?

Amu sirvió ágilmente vino en nuestras copas y después en la suya propia, al acabar volvió a tapar la botella y con su mano izquierda cogió su copa de cristal, para dar un sorbo al contenido.

—¿Qué significa esto? —exclamó Amu con seriedad, mirándome a los ojos —esa fue tu pregunta hace unos minutos atrás. —suspiró —Significa que tu hermana ha ganado el concurso que realicé; y por consecuencia, una invitación a cenar. Así de simple… pero aún hay algo que no comprendo del todo —finalizó Amu esta vez dirigiendo su mirada a mi hermana menor.

Utau se sorprendió al saberse juzgada y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, me sonreí ante esa imagen. Era bastante cómico ver a mi pequeña hermana en ese estado.

—¿Por qué has dejado tus datos, pero con el nombre de tu hermano? —cuestionó la hermosa pelirosada junto a nosotros.

Me sorprendí al escuchar lo mencionado por la chica de ojos color ámbar y de inmediato compartí su duda. ¿Por qué lo había hecho Utau? La miré con atención, expectante a la respuesta que ella daría. Sus mejillas se encendieron aún más de ser eso posible y comenzó a titubear, algo muy poco común en ella.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir no del todo segura, o eso me pareció —Simplemente quería que Ikuto me perdonara y no se me ocurrió otra forma de disculparme, además… aunque fui yo quién gane el concurso, no me hubiesen dejado venir sola —suspiró, luego me miró decidida —¿No es así?

Estaba en aprietos. ¿Qué se supone que debería decir ahora? Si reconozco que está claro no la dejaría venir sola, estaré en aprietos; puesto que Amu pensará que soy un chico obsesivo y demasiado sobreprotector. Pero si respondo de contraria manera, Utau quedará como una persona mentirosa y se sentirá muy triste. Tengo que pensar detenidamente lo que contestaré… debo ser amable y vívido.

Sentí las miradas impacientes de mis acompañantes posadas sobre mí. Debido al prolongado silencio por mi parte, fue Amu quién decidió hablar.

—Ya veo —murmuró. —Eso habla muy bien de ti, Ikuto. —me dijo con una sonrisa, al instante miró a Utau y continuó —Entonces, creo que estás perdonada, Utau.

—Eso espero… —exclamó con una sonrisa —¿Puedo llamarte Amu?

—Claro que sí.

Me parecía increíble la facilidad con la que Amu sonreía, era tan dulce y natural. Durante mi vida solo he visto falsas sonrisas, fingidas y maliciosas; provenientes de personas interesadas e inflexibles —claro, _exceptuando_ la de Utau, la de mi madre y la de Yaya— Pero a mi parecer, Amu era… ¿cómo referirme a ella? Diferente no es el término apropiado, pero creo que es el que utilizaré en este momento. Así era, ella era diferente a todas las personas que he conocido hasta ahora, inclusive a todas las chicas con las que he estado con anterioridad y a mis supuestas "ex novias" que no han sido más que simples juguetes personales. Pero ¿por qué? Sencillez y humildad. Esa era la respuesta, pero por supuesto que no lo supe de inmediato; me tomó mucho tiempo analizar aquellas palabras.

Minutos después, el mesero traía consigo la comida que habíamos ordenado y la depositó en la mesa, frente a cada uno de nosotros con sutiles movimientos. Amablemente nos deseo buen provecho y tras realizar una reverencia, se retiró de nuestro lado. Un excelente servicio, cabe mencionar.

La cena continuó con total normalidad, Amu y Utau conversaban animadas como si se conocieran desde siempre, hablaban de cosas triviales; el amor, la amistad y demás cosas que no me concernían en absoluto. Inclusive hasta de grupos sanguíneos y horóscopo salieron a flote en su extraña charla. Por supuesto, el hecho de que yo no me involucrase en su charla no quería decir que no estuviese atenta a ella, escuchaba cada palabra que salía de sus labios con una atención inusual. ¿Por qué? Simplemente para conocer mejor a Amu y también saber más acerca de Utau, porque lo cierto es que no conversamos mucho que digamos.

Estábamos por terminar de comer, cuando de pronto una voz chillona y desagradable resonó en todo el sitio.

—¡Hinamori Amu!

Los tres nos volteamos para ver de quién se trataba. Allí de pie y con las manos en las caderas se encontraba una linda muchacha, buscando con la mirada a la mencionada con anterioridad por ella misma. Al encontrarla, sonrió ampliamente y a continuación soltó una risotada caprichosa que me hizo apretar los dientes y fruncir el ceño debido a los nervios.

¿Dónde había escuchado antes esa risa? Además, su rostro me sonaba sin saber de dónde.

La chica se acercó rápidamente a nosotros, ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes en el sitio. Una vez llegó junto a nosotros, seguía mirando fijamente a Amu.

—Saaya, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó la pelirosada sorprendida.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —soltó la tal Saaya presumidamente. —Has venido a cenar y no me has invitado.

Al instante sus ojos se posaron en mí y sin que me diese cuenta se lanzó a mis brazos y se apoderó de mis labios en lo que parecía ser un apasionado y posesivo beso. Abrí mis ojos al máximo debido a la sorpresa y tan pronto reaccione, la aparté de mi lado para ponerme de pie completamente estupefacto.

¿Por qué me había besado? Digo, ni siquiera la conozco. Además, ¿Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar ahora? Miré a mí alrededor, Utau y Amu me observaban completamente sorprendidas, y me atrevería a decir que la más asombrada de las dos, era mi hermana. El silencio se apoderó de nosotros.

Observé minuciosamente mi entorno, las personas de alcurnia realmente me desagradan, no habían pasado ni siquiera cinco minutos desde lo acontecido y las mujeres ya murmuraban cosas de mí y de mi familia.

—Así que ese es el hijo de Aruto Tsukiyomi —escuché a alguien decir, sin saber quién precisamente había sido el responsable de semejante comentario.

—Al parecer es igual a su padre…

Fruncí el ceño, chasqueé molesto la lengua y decidido comencé a caminar a paso rápido hasta la salida, no planeaba quedarme allí escuchando esa clase de comentarios con respecto a mi familia y a mí, y muchísimo menos iba yo a rebajarme a discutir con esa clase de gente.

—¡Ikuto! —escuché a Utau gritar, mientras se ponía de pie de su asiento.

En ningún momento me volteé a mirar atrás, supe que Utau se había parado de su asiento debido al chirrido del asiento al correrlo hacia atrás por el rápido movimiento de ella. Sentí sus pasos presurosos en mi dirección y por ende me giré para verle a los ojos; estaban húmedos, tal vez quería llorar; simplemente no lo sabía con claridad.

—¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó.

Di una rápida ojeada a Amu, quién se encontraba hablando con el mesero que nos había atendido y en un sobre depositó una cantidad —para mí _desconocida_— de dinero. El chico hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a contar el dinero del sobre. Amu y Saaya caminaron hasta donde estábamos Utau y yo.

—¿No es más que evidente? —solté con sarcasmo.

Cuando iba a continuar con mi recorrido, alguien me abrazó fuertemente ocultando su rostro en mi pecho. Me sorprendí al ver a esa tal Saaya muy abrazada a mi cuerpo, mientras algo comenzaba a mojar mi ropa. Estaba llorando, no había que ser un genio para saberlo.

¿Qué le había hecho yo para que estuviese llorando? Repito, ni siquiera sé quién es.

—Ikuto… —susurró con la voz quebrada. —¿Te has olvidado de mi?

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con mi rostro, y yo le miré a los ojos. La chica era bonita, pero no lograba recordar quién era y de donde la conocía.

—Suéltame —exclamé con la voz aterida y mi semblante endurecido.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, estaba al borde del llanto otra vez. Sin embargo, hizo caso inmediatamente a mi orden. Entonces retomé mi camino a la salida del local. No sentí los pasos de nadie tras de mí.

Tal vez pensaron que lo mejor sería dejarme solo; y de ser así, tenían razón. Quizás yo no quise sonar así de cruento, Posiblemente ella no se esperaba que yo reaccionase de esa manera… Tal vez ella no tenía la culpa. Después de todo, ella puede simplemente haber sido una de mis tantas víctimas del pasado. Quién sabe…

Y ahora, aquí estoy carcomiéndome la cabeza intentando recordar quién diablos era aquella muchacha llamada Saaya. Y por si eso fuera poco, aquella chica conocía a Amu y al parecer me conocía a mi mejor que a nadie.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo; no tenía idea de a qué lugar me dirigía, solo caminaba en silencio. Es evidente que no podía irme a casa, ya que Utau se iría con el chofer hasta la mansión e intentaría hablar conmigo sobre lo acontecido. Pero, simplemente no me apetece hablar con nadie sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir…

"_Así que ese es el hijo de Aruto Tsukiyomi" _Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi mente. _"Al parecer es igual a su padre…"_

¿Por qué tengo que ser la sombra de mi padre?... ¿No es suficiente todo lo que he tenido que soportar hasta ahora? Maldita sea… toda la culpa la tiene el imbécil de mi padre. Claro, y yo no tenía otro mejor ejemplo que seguir. ¿Es correcto culpar a otros de mi propia desdicha? Sé que yo soy el único culpable de todo… y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Observé a mí alrededor, no conocía ni pisca del barrio y por si fuera poco, me había acercado a un sitio que parecía peligroso. Doblé en un callejón completamente oscuro, quería descansar algo y relajar mi mente… pero al parecer no había escogido el sitio adecuado.

Sentí unos pasos tras de mí y sin pensármelo me giré para ver de quién era. No me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de tres hombres que se veían bastante desagradables; se acercaron a mí rápidamente y yo retrocedí tres pasos, poniéndome a la defensiva. Sabía que no venían precisamente a preguntarme por alguna dirección ni tampoco para saber la hora.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí —dijo uno de ellos, el más robusto de los tres.

El sujeto tenía una apariencia que gritaba a los cuatro vientos "soy un sucio ladrón de barrio" pero hice caso omiso a su advertencia visual y me quedé allí, preparado para pelear en caso de que la situación lo requiriese. Puesto que si intentaba huir, es indudable que me seguirían.

—¿No eres Tsukiyomi Ikuto? —preguntó con malicia.

No pude evitar sorprenderme al máximo al oír aquella frase. ¿Ellos también me conocían? Tal vez eran los actuales novios de chicas con las cuales había jugado anteriormente. Quizás los ex novios de muchachas a las cuales les hice dejarlos para que estuvieran conmigo, o simplemente podían ser los hermanos de algunas de ellas. ¿Qué tal las tres?

—Es realmente atractivo… tal y como nos dijeron.

Bien, la situación se estaba poniendo fea… al principio pensé que querían asaltarme, pero ahora estoy seguro de que lo que buscan es venganza.

—Quién diría que nuestra víctima del día de hoy es Ikuto. —quién habló fue el más bajo del trío.

Este era más bien un pobre diablo, era delgado y se veía débil. Pero estaba con los otros dos, y eso lo hacía bizarro. "Típico, el eslabón más débil que se hace el valiente al saberse acompañado".

—No solo haremos nuestro trabajo de siempre, sino que además nos vengaremos por las chicas que han sido víctimas de este maldito malnacido.

—Y de paso, le daremos su merecido para que deje de jugar con las mujeres… —habló por fin el único de los tres que no había dicho ni pio.

Genial, ahora estaba al tanto de la situación, ya que su diminuto cerebro no les permitía comunicarse mediante la mirada "telepática" de los rufianes; no solo iban a asaltarme, sino que además iban a darme una _"lección"_ para que aprendiera que no tengo que jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres.

Les miré cáusticamente; las mujeres tienen razón, los hombres son bastante imbéciles cuando _"se lo proponen"_. Reí ante mi pensamiento, lo que llamó la atención de mis nuevos acompañantes.

—¿De qué mierda te estás riendo? —masculló el macizo y repugnante que comenzó la charla con anterioridad.

—De seguro ha comenzado a temblar, ya se ve muerto… —habló el escuálido y enano del grupo con una sonrisa que me permitió apreciar su horrible y maltratada dentadura.

"_¿Acaso no sabe lo que es ir al dentista?" _Pensé y sonreí otra vez.

—Muy bien, comencemos con la operación —soltó el último y también sonrió oscureciendo su mirada bajo su flequillo de cabello graso y mal cuidado. —Entréganos todo lo que traigas de valor, niño bonito —me amenazó.

Este era normal, no era alto ni bajo, tampoco era gordo ni flaco… solo resaltaba por el color de piel oscura. No me percaté cuando sacó una gran navaja de no sé dónde y me señaló con ella, mientras el robusto y macizo se tronó los dedos de ambas manos, preparándose para darme una golpiza y el más bajito simplemente soltó una carcajada.

Yo le imité y reí también, mientras metía mis manos al interior de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y miraba al cielo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer en esos momentos? Ni siquiera las clases de defensa personal que he tomado me servirán contra armas blancas y tres hombres a la vez. Estaba perdido me gustase o no la idea.

El primero en acercárseme en un rápido movimiento fue el macizo, quién intentó darme un puñetazo en el estomago; pero gracias a mis buenos reflejos logré esquivarlo agachándome lo suficiente. Al parecer se sorprendió por mi movimiento, pero no le di tiempo de reaccionar y le di un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos. Se tomó unos segundos, intentado quitarse el dolor que mí golpe le originó; escupió un poco de sangre y se sorprendió al saber que había perdido un diente.

"_Mala suerte" _Pensé.

Pero sabía que mi buena fortuna no duraría demasiado. Seguían siendo tres contra uno.

—¡Maldito…! —gritó, al parecer meditando las palabras que a continuación lanzaría. —¡Maldito…! —volvió a intentar, fallidamente. —¡Maldito malnacido!

Bien, esa frase ya era cliché… pero ¿qué más se podría esperar de un trío de sujetos sin estudios?

Entonces el más bajito se lanzó en mi contra, quiso meterme un puñetazo en el rostro, ni siquiera me moví de mi sitio. Realmente quería comprobar por mí mismo su potencial. Simplemente no me hizo ni cosquillas, fue un simple roce que _—con suerte—_ me dejará un moretón.

—¡Toma eso! —gritó con alegría.

Pero… _"¿qué mierda había sido eso?... por favor"_

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunté con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Por un momento pensé que si les hacía frente, se asustarían y saldrían corriendo dejándome solo y en paz. Pero me equivoque.

—Basta de juegos… o sueltas todo lo que traes encima, o te saco los intestinos —quién hablo fue el moreno.

No tuve que siquiera pensarlo, para notar que él era el líder del grupo de malhechores.

—¿Por qué no peleas limpiamente? —le pregunté. —No será que… ¿tienes miedo?

—Tienes agallas, pero lamentablemente no me llegas ni a los tobillos —masculló.

Chasqueó sus dedos y al instante, miró simultáneamente a sus dos acompañantes. Ambos asintieron, por fin habían hecho uso de su _"telepatía",_ pero algo en mi interior me decía que procederían de una forma acostumbrada; ya que su cerebro realmente no está muy desarrollado, insisto en mi teoría.

De inmediato, el escuálido y el robusto se lanzaron en mí contra, los dos al mismo tiempo. Definitivamente no tendría tiempo de esquivarlos a los dos. El golpe del macizo venía directo al estomago mientras que el del bajito en dirección al rostro. Vaya que plan más malo, por supuesto que esquivé al robusto y no falle, retrocedí unos pasos y listo. Pero, para mi desgracia no me di cuenta que su plan no era el de golpearme los dos a la vez. El maldito escuálido no iba a golpearme, sino que pasó corriendo junto a mí y se posicionó detrás, al momento en el que retrocedí me agarró firmemente de los brazos inmovilizándome, mientras el robusto se me acercaba con una navaja en su mano derecha y una sonrisa maldita en sus horribles labios resecos.

—Caíste… —murmuró y me acertó un fuerte golpe en el estomago con la mano derecha, pues en la izquierda traía su arma.

—Tal vez… —dije y sonreí dificultosamente.

Aún tenía un As bajo la manga, pero mi duda era ¿Debería usarla o simplemente debería esperar a ver qué sucede?

—Ya se está volviendo loco… —profirió el líder del grupo, mientras se acercaba a mí. —Regístrenlo

Apenas y habló, el robusto guardó su arma y comenzó a inspeccionar mi ropa. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y de estos extrajo mi teléfono móvil y mi billetera.

—¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? —chilló indignado —Debe haber algo más…

—Mira esto, tiene un Rolex —dijo el sujeto que me tenía agarrado.

En un rápido movimiento me quitó el reloj y se lo entregó a su líder.

—Hermoso… —profirió cuando lo tuvo en su poder.

—Estúpido… —murmuré. —¿Crees que vale demasiado? —le dije y comencé a reír.

Sabía que tenía todas las de perder, ya no había más nada que hacer; tenían en sus manos mi dinero y mi única forma de contactarme con alguien para que luego me recogiera. Sabía que me golpearían hasta el cansancio y no podía impedirlo. Pero, tampoco es como si les fuera a dejar su trabajo fácil.

—¿Aún tienes energías para hablar?

En un hábil movimiento, me deshice del agarre del escuálido y le metí un golpe con el codo, el sujeto se agazapó por el dolor y gimoteó en murmullos.

"_Patético"_

El robusto se abalanzó contra mí, iba a darme un puñetazo en el estómago "_tal vez no sabía hacer otra cosa"_ pero su peso y lentitud le jugaron en contra, con la mano izquierda le agarré el brazo derecho —el que utilizaría para golpearme— y con la mano derecha le di un fuerte golpe en la articulación del codo, lo que lo obligó de inmediato a agacharse un poco; esto lo aproveché y le golpee el cuello, un punto sensible que le haría perder el conocimiento al instante.

"_Bien hecho" _Pensé.

Pero no contaba con su resistencia, el maldito quedó abobado pero no perdió el conocimiento. Tenía razón, ni siquiera las clases de defensa personal me librarían de esta. Entonces sentí un punzante dolor en la espalda y caí al suelo de rodillas, volví a sentir el agarre por detrás y con dificultad me alzó del suelo, el debilucho se había recuperado de mi golpe y me había dado una patada en la espalda, luego me aprisionó otra vez.

—Se acabó —murmuró el moreno, haciendo a un lado al macizo para que se recuperara por completo y se acercó a mí.

Simplemente le miré con rabia reprimida, el muy imbécil se creía fuerte solo por tener una navaja en sus manos.

—¿Vas a matarme? —pregunté con burla.

El sujeto sonrió y guardó la navaja. Se trono los dedos y luego me dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago mientras el flacucho me sostenía. No pude evitar soltar un alarido, realmente me había golpeado duro. Tal vez había ocupado todas sus fuerzas, quién sabe… a los pocos segundos volvió a golpearme una y otra vez.

Quizás los golpes que siguieron fueron menos fuertes, o tal vez yo ya no los sentía como el primero. Perdí por completo la noción del tiempo, solo sabía que estaba siendo _"castigado" _por unos sucios ladrones comunes, y no podía hacer nada por defenderme.

El tipejo me golpeó el rostro, el estomago y me pateó cuanto pudo. Jamás me apuñaló con la navaja, tal vez no era tan cobarde después de todo… pero si esto me está pasando, es porque me lo merezco. En dado momento, escupí sangre y el débil y escuálido me soltó; caí de frente al suelo y como pude me sostuve con las manos para no golpearme el rostro con el pavimento.

Pero no me sirvió de nada, porque el mismo sujeto que me tuvo en su agarre, puso fuertemente su pie en mi cabeza y la apretó contra el suelo, magullándome aún más.

—¿Sabes algo? —era la voz del sujeto de piel oscura, la reconocí de inmediato a pesar de que no podía verle.

Uno de mis ojos lo tenía cerrado, el que estaba en dirección al suelo, pues tenía el rostro de costado; el otro estaba abierto, intentaba ver a mí alrededor… pero no había nada ni nadie que pudiera ayudarme. O tal vez, era que nadie quería ayudarme… ¿Cómo saberlo? En ese preciso momento pensé, voy a morir aquí. Pero no creo que pueda morirme por una simple golpiza.

—Simplemente pudimos haberte quitado tus cosas y hubiéramos salido huyendo… —murmuró con ira. —Pero tú… no mereces el perdón de nadie. —suspiró — Tal vez tengas mejor educación que yo, y provengas de una mejor familia… pero eso no te hace superior. Eres simplemente una mierda que no respecta a las mujeres, y por eso estás así como estás.

Al acabar de hablar, volvieron a patearme entre los dos, supe que el macizo no estaba ayudando porque aún no se recuperaba de mi golpe. Tal vez luchaba contra sí mismo para no perder la conciencia, no lo sé pero tampoco es como si me importara en este momento. Me dolía hasta la última célula del cuerpo, me encogí hasta quedar en posición fetal y gimoteé en silencio.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó. —¿Acaso sabes cuánto sufrió mi hermana por tu culpa?... ¿Si quiera, imaginas cuánto daño le causaste a mi novia? Apuesto que ni siquiera te lo imaginas… ¿Sabes? Esto es personal… —finalizó.

Sentí los pasos de los tres sujetos comenzar a alejarse del callejón, dejándome completamente solo allí. Minutos después, cómo pude, me arrastré hasta el muro y me senté apoyando mi espalda en él. Mi respiración era agitada, quizás debería agradecer el que no hayan usado sus navajas conmigo, no quería que mi cuerpo quedase marcado por puñaladas y cortes.

Lentamente mi visión y mi mente se fueron nublando… todo se volvía oscuro, comencé a cerrar mis ojos.

—¡Ikuto! —alcancé a oír que alguien gritó.

Escuché los rápidos pasos acercarse a mí, alcé la mirada con mis ojos semi cerrados y miré a la persona que se acuclillaba junto a mí, pero no pude reconocerla.

—Estarás bien…

Eso fue lo último que escuché de sus labios y cerré mis pesados parpados, cayendo completamente inconsciente.

Continuará…

Uhh… que mal por Ikuto. ¿Quién será la persona que lo encontró? A ver si adivinan…

Y ahora… ¡respondiendo Reviews!: (Ya sé que nunca los respondo, pero ahora me dio la gana x3)

**SaKuRaKo-CHAN:** claro que Ikuto se va a enamorar de Amu… o puede que no XD (ok, eso es broma) y Amu… ummm no sé, tengo la certeza de que todavía piensa solo en Tadase… u.u ¡Gracias por comentar! ;D

**prinzcessa-ale:** Ya sé que siempre me demoro, pero me gusta hacer los capis lo mejor posible y a veces se me va la imaginación o a veces llega… pero cuando estoy escribiendo, la ansiedad me gana y se me va la idea o simplemente no la planteo como yo quisiera. Por eso releo lo que escribo y corrijo algunos detalles para posteriormente publicarlos e intentar dejarlas lo más satisfechas posibles. (Bueno, no sé si queden satisfechas… pero doy lo mejor de mí). ¡Gracias por darte un tiempo para leer y comentar! Y gracias también por extrañarme X3

**lali132:** Si… se encontraron, pero no será la última vez que se vean… esto solo es el comienzo de sus encuentros jeje n_n ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Sabii-chan:** ¡No mueras! ¡Eres una de mis lectoras más fieles! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Bueno, en parte tendría una vida un poco más larga, porque al parecer ya me has sentenciado a muerte. Entonces (solo para intentar convencerte de que no me asesines) si me matas, no podré consumar mis futuros proyectos y no podrás leerlos… TuT (¿funcionó? ^^ Espero que sí.) Entonces ¿me perdonas la vida? Sé que volveré a tardarme eternidades en actualizar, porque siempre me tardo… pero lo importante es que cumplo con actualizar… ¡Por favor! ¡Perdóname la vida!

**TamaSaku: **Gracias por el alago n_n es la primera vez que me dicen algo así y la verdad es que se me subieron los colores al rostro y ¡Parecía un tomate! XD pero de verdad, gracias por leer y comentar. Intentaré siempre dar lo mejor de mí.

**Izumi Miyu O.O: **Ah~ (suspiro por mi parte) no es la primera vez que me dicen que soy mala, desde pequeña me han llamado con miles de apodos. Satánica y diabólica entre ellos, también bruja. Pero no es que me aflija, por el contrario; si existen personas que creen eso de mí, eso es porque ¡Soy importante! ¿A que si? (no lo digo en mala forma, es solo una broma) Lamento lo de tu salud mental o.o si soy responsable de que algo ande mal con tu mentalidad, tendré que pagarte un psicólogo y un psiquiatra… y de paso ¡podemos tomar una terapia juntas! Porque ya seriamos dos con serios problemas mentales XD lamento el retraso, ya lo he dicho… muchas veces la verdad, pero… esta no será la última vez que me tarde, eso lo tengo más que claro. Pero, lo importante es que continuaré el fic hasta el final (eso espero) así que ¡no desesperes!

**Ikutodarksilen: **¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin hablar n.n ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien. Gracias por tus halagos, haces que me sonroje jejeje. Por supuesto, gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo, espero que sigas la historia hasta el final y claro, que sigas comentando para conocer tu opinión al respecto.

**Angelzk:** ¿Irá por el buen sendero? No lo sé… ¿Lo sabes tú? (eso me suena tan psicópata XD, pero no pude evitarlo…) El padre de Ikuto, sin escrúpulos la verdad, pero solo intento sorprenderlas aunque sea un poquito con la lectura… ¿De verdad valió la pena la espera? No lo sé, creo que no vale la pena que continúen leyendo, pero eso lo digo de la boca para afuera porque lo cierto es que me encanta que sigas leyendo aunque me tarde una eternidad… ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Kiriha-chan:** Bueno, ahora no has quedado segunda, lo lamento u.u pero… ¡Tampoco has quedado última! XD ¿De verdad te gusto el capi? Espero que este también te haya gustado… de no ser así, tendré que comenzar a darme latigazos para escribir mejor y satisfacer a mis lectoras. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Yuuko Shiroi:** La verdad es que no me ha ido muy bien con el fic de Slayers, pero como mencione en la entrada de mi blog ¡No me importa! Mientras una sola persona esté leyendo, ¡la historia se continua! O al menos _**así lo dicta mi doctrina **_en fin. Gracias por comentar incondicionalmente y por golpearme cada vez que tardo en actualizar, eso me recuerda que soy pésima en cuanto a puntualidad se refiere.

**-Tami-92:** Te has ganado un premio, acertaste completamente porque el hijo de la vecina es su otro hijo perdido XD (como reí con ese comentario) oh… pero los hombres así claro que tienen nombres, los que les pusieron sus padres o.o o tal vez me equivoque… :3 respecto a Kaede… creo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo que Ikuto, no sé… pero no todos pensamos igual. Respecto a la cena romántica… no fue nada romántica XD y Meiko… ¿porqué simplemente no nos olvidamos de ella hasta que sea necesaria su aparición? (doctrina de Airi Shiroi :P) también un beso y un abrazo para ti, ¡lectora fiel! Y tenme paciencia… ¡onegai! Y por supuesto, también cuídate muchísimo.

**amu824:** No sé porque pero me pareció que la única que leyó el disclaimer fuiste tú XD… y aunque a nadie le interesa el famoso disclaimer, necesariamente hay que ponerlo… ya sabes, para evitar malos entendidos… aunque es un poco tedioso mencionarlo en cada capítulo. Y como ya he dicho, me tardo demasiado en actualizar, pero ¡continuaré hasta el final! Espero que sigamos en contacto, por supuesto y que continúes leyendo este fic y dando tu opinión.

"_Y YA SABEN, GRACIAS A TODAS LAS LINDAS PERSONAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA, A QUIENES COMENTAN Y A QUIENES LA SIGUEN EN SILENCIO TAMBIÉN." _

**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TI, QUE ESTÁS LEYENDO ESTO!**

Ai-chan.

¿Reviews? *w*


	6. Capítulo V

¡Hola otra vez! Apostaría a que ya se olvidaron de mi XD y de este fic… bueno, tal vez no.

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Capítulo V

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Amor, te lo puedo explicar… —exclamó aquel hombre, intentando ocultar la marca de lápiz labial que ensuciaba su camisa.

—Siempre haces lo mismo… la verdad es que ya no me importa —dijo aquella hermosa mujer, mientras cerraba sus ojos intentando contener sus lágrimas —Ni siquiera me respetas por ser la madre de tus hijos…

—Souko, de verdad lo lamento… tu sabes que es mi naturaleza como hombre que…

—¡Deja ya tus malditas excusas de lado! —gritó molesta Souko.

—Pero…

—Solo déjame en paz… —finalizó Souko y se retiró en silencio de la habitación que ambos compartían.

La puerta jamás estuvo cerrada, y por lo tanto, ninguno de los dos adultos se percató de que uno de sus pequeños hijos había visto y oído toda el altercado. Al salir, detrás de la puerta Souko encontró acuclillado a su hijo, ocultando su rostro bajo su flequillo.

—Ikuto…

El pequeño alzó su mirada para encontrar la de su madre. De sus ojos emanaban sin control las lágrimas… él había sido el único testigo que aquella disputa, una de las tantas que sus padres habían tenido. No era la primera vez que los veía discutir y él pequeño estaba seguro de que tampoco sería la última.

"¿Por qué mi padre siempre engaña a nuestra madre?" —pensaba Ikuto. "¿Acaso él no la quiere?... De ser así, aquel hombre tampoco nos quiere a nosotros".

—Ikuto… —repitió la mujer en voz baja. —Deberías estar en tu cuarto, durmiendo.

Era ya bastante tarde, pero el niño siempre se despertaba con las discusiones de sus padres. Souko se inclinó y tomó en sus brazos a su hijo, para llevarlo de regreso a su habitación. Cuando iba a comenzar a caminar en dirección al cuarto de Ikuto, Aruto salió de la habitación.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Aruto, ahora molesto.

—Eso no te importa… —respondió Souko, sin darle importancia a su marido y sin mirarle.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio. Souko seguía sin mirar a Aruto y este último intentaba observar en la oscuridad el cuerpo que ahora cargaba su esposa. Estaba indeciso, no sabía si aquel niño que ella ahora tenía en sus brazos se trataba de Utau o de Ikuto. A los pocos segundos supo de quién se trataba.

—Ya veo… Ikuto ha escuchado toda la conversación ¿no?

—¿Y eso te enorgullece? —cuestionó Souko, con rabia reprimida en su voz.

—Claro que sí… Ikuto será un gran hombre, al igual que yo. —suspiró —Es por eso que él debe darse cuenta de la clase de esposa que tengo.

—¿Eh? —titubeó el pequeño.

Souko frunció el ceño y por fin se volteó para encarar de frente a su cónyuge. No sabía a qué se refería Aruto con "clase de esposa" pero sospechaba que no era algo bueno.

—Escúchame Ikuto… —habló Aruto acercándose a su señora y a su hijo —Si sabes lo que es bueno, nunca te cases… las mujeres son muy complejas de entender. —suspiró y se detuvo frente a ellos —Además, al no enlazarte mediante el matrimonio, puedes disfrutar de cuantas mujeres quieras sin tener que escuchar a "tu consorte" quejándose de ti. Por qué… —Aruto no pudo continuar, ya que fue abruptamente interrumpido por su acompañante.

—¡No le digas eso a nuestro hijo! él no será cómo tú…

—Souko, es su naturaleza como hombre… no se lo puedes impedir ni negar. Entiende qué…— Aruto volvió a ser interrumpido.

—¡Cállate!... ya no digas más, por favor.

Souko entonces continuó con su recorrido, sin prestar atención a su hijo. Solo quería regresarlo a su cuarto y que él continuase descansando, sin siquiera sospechar que aquella pequeña charla de padre a hijo quedaría grabada eternamente en la mente de Ikuto.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos. Todo estaba oscuro, Ikuto no sabía dónde estaba pero sí recordaba la golpiza que había recibido. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, con algo de dificultad centró su atención en la persona que le acompañaba, intentando ver sin problema a quién le había encontrado, pero le dolía horrores la cabeza. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspiró.

—Al fin despertaste… —exclamó una voz femenina que Ikuto reconoció de inmediato.

Ikuto estaba recostado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de aquella muchacha que se encontraba sentada en seiza. Sabía que no tenía la suficiente confianza con ella como para hacer eso, pero no era que le molestará estar así.

—¿Cómo… me encontraste? —preguntó Ikuto con un poco de dificultad; inclusive hablar le provocaba dolor.

—Te seguí… ¿Qué ocurrió?

—No importa… gracias, Amu.

—Estarás bien… —repitió la muchacha pelirosada.

Amu sonrió mientras veía que Ikuto volvía a abrir sus ojos, ella suspiró.

La mirada de ambos se encontró, los ojos de Ikuto miraban fijamente a los de la chica, quién se sonrojó levemente. Amu notó como si su alma estuviese _—de algún modo—_ conectada con la de aquel atractivo muchacho, e Ikuto sintió en esa pequeña fracción de segundo como si ambos se conociesen de toda la vida; los dos supieron entonces que, a partir de ese momento sus destinos ya estaban entrelazados.

¿Qué había sido esa sensación? Amu no lo sabía, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que su vida cambiaría drásticamente después de ese inusual encuentro. Entonces a su mente llegó la imagen de Tadase y del día de su despedida. Sintió como si su corazón se oprimiese en su pecho, era la misma desagradable sensación amarga que se apoderó de su ser en el aeropuerto.

Entonces, sin siquiera proponérselo una molesta duda atravesó su mente—: ¿Realmente amaba a Tadase?

Nunca antes se lo había cuestionado siquiera, y ahora al estar en esa extraña situación se había planteado mentalmente esa fluctuación a sí misma. Hacía poco tiempo atrás, estaba completamente segura de su amor hacia Tadase, pero ahora… las cosas eran diferentes. Desde que intercambió su primera mirada con la de aquel chico, todo era disímil. Y ahora, estaba casi segura de que sus sentimientos eran confusos… todo por culpa de aquel joven de ojos azules con penetrante mirada.

Por su parte, Ikuto por un momento pensó que eso había sido lo que las mujeres llaman "amor a primera vista", pero de no ser porque él no creía en esas cursilerías, estaría seguro de que se había enamorado de aquella joven de ojos color ámbar.

Después de unos segundos, Ikuto descartó esa idea.

¿Enamorarme, yo? Por favor… Eso era lo que él siempre había pensado, pero en ese momento se sentía a gusto. A pesar de su dolencia física, él hubiese estado gustoso de quedarse en esa posición para siempre. Pero _—para su desgracia—_ para siempre es muchísimo tiempo.

—Llamaré a tu hermana, para que te lleven al hospital. —exclamó Amu.

A los segundos de haber hablado, Amu sacó de su pequeño bolso su teléfono móvil y buscó el número telefónico de Utau. Inició la llamada y esperó a que la mencionada contestase.

—No hace falta…

—¿Qué no hace falta?... —preguntó Amu —Solo tienes que mirarte…

—Tú… ¿Estás preocupada por mí? —cuestionó mordaz el chico de cabellera azul.

—¿Eh? —titubeó Amu, esta vez mirando fijamente a Ikuto.

Amu sintió como los colores le subían al rostro. Evidentemente estaba sonrojada, ya que sentía el calor acumulado en sus mejillas, y no podía hacer nada para que aquel muchacho no se percatase de la situación.

—Cómo lo pensé… estás preocupada por mí. —finalizó y sonrió sardónico.

—¿Amu? —habló Utau desde el otro extremo del auricular. —¿Amu, que ocurre?

—Utau, encontré a Ikuto.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Utau ahora un poco alterada.

—No estoy segura… creo que es… — estaba diciendo Amu, pero no pudo continuar ya que Ikuto le arrebató el celular.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —profirió Ikuto a través del auricular.

—¡Iku…! —se alcanzó a oír antes de que aquel muchacho orgulloso finalizara la llamada.

—Espera Ikuto ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—No quiero involucrar a mi hermana en mis asuntos… estaré bien.

Ikuto se incorporó con lentitud y se puso de pie. Miró a Amu unos segundos, mientras que ella le imitaba y se ponía de pie al igual que él.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—Claro que sí… ¿Sabes? no estoy inválido. Además mi cuerpo es bastante resistente —al acabar de hablar, Ikuto comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda a Amu.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Amu bastante preocupada por la condición de su acompañante.

—A ningún sitio en especifico…

—Ikuto —le llamó Amu; en ese instante Ikuto se detuvo y se volteó a verle.

—¿Ah?

—Eres… ¡Eres demasiado testarudo! —chilló molesta Amu con la manos empuñadas y mirando al suelo.

Ikuto sonrió y se acercó nuevamente a Amu. Cuando él estuvo enfrente de ella, Amu alzó la mirada encontrándose una vez más con los hermosos ojos de Ikuto. Sentía perderse en la belleza de aquella mirada, aunque no sabía el porqué. Inmediatamente bajó la vista situándola en el suelo, sintiendo como el rubor volvía a apoderarse de sus mejillas.

En un rápido movimiento, Ikuto le tomó el rostro por el mentón a Amu con su mano derecha y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos nuevamente.

—Así que yo soy muy obstinado… Amu. —exclamó sin dejar de mirarle.

—Iku…—Amu no pudo terminar, ya que sus labios fueron aprisionados por los de su acompañante.

Ikuto había robado un beso a su interlocutora.

Amu estaba nerviosa, no sabía si debía corresponderle o no. En su interior, ella sabía que deseaba probar los labios de Ikuto, pero jamás lo reconocería. Pese a su edad, ella era bastante inocente. Además, no había pasado ni siquiera un día desde que conoció a aquel misterioso muchacho, pero debía admitir que su encanto era turbador y que ella ya había sido víctima de aquel sortilegio que desprendía Ikuto con su mirada.

Ikuto notó la inquietud en su compañera, ella estaba perturbada y asustada, se notaba por sus torpes movimientos, por lo que decidió disolver el contacto entre ambos. Lentamente separó sus labios de los de la chica, que aún se encontraba fuertemente sonrojada.

El primer paso ya lo había dado y no había vuelta atrás, se estaba jugando el todo por el todo y no había posibilidades de errores en su juego.

—¿Por qué…? —preguntó Amu, prácticamente al borde del llanto.

—¿Por qué no? —fue la simple respuesta que Ikuto le dio y luego sonrió. —Es solo un agradecimiento por encontrarme y acompañarme… Amu

Amu no dejaba de ver ni un solo segundo los labios de Ikuto, aquellos con los que él la había besado. Recordó las veces que había besado a Tadase y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al saber que "le había sido infiel a su novio". Con su mano derecha tocó su boca y con la izquierda apartó a Ikuto, quién aún la tenía sujeta por la barbilla sin dejar de mirarla.

—Tadase… —murmuró Amu, sin percatarse de que unas traviesas lágrimas cristalinas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos, descendiendo sin su autorización, surcando sus mejillas desenfrenadamente.

—Oh… vamos, ha sido mi culpa —añadió Ikuto, quién con cuidado limpió los ojos de Amu.

Ella cerró sus ojos en un vano intento por contener su tristeza y desilusión. Ella le había fallado a su novio, y él no tenía la culpa.

—Dime, Amu —empezó a decir Ikuto ahora acariciando la mejilla de ella —¿Crees realmente que él te será fiel?...

Amu abrió sus ojos y miró a Ikuto de nuevo. Entonces lo comprendió, el miedo que sintió no era precisamente por haber sido besada por Ikuto, sino por darse cuenta de que así como ella estaba "engañando" a Tadase, él también podría traicionarla a ella debido a la distancia y al tiempo que estarían separados.

—Sí… —respondió Amu, no del todo convencida.

—No seas ilusa… no existen los hombres fieles. —ronroneó Ikuto al oído de la joven. —¿Sabes? Se dice que el amor a larga distancia, son cuernos en abundancia…

Amu abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa, sabía que lo que aquel muchacho le estaba diciendo era cierto, pero Tadase era diferente… ¿Verdad? Después de todo, ella lo había escogido por eso. Estuvo unos minutos en silencio, mirando a Ikuto que le sonreía con sensualidad.

—Ya entiendo… —murmuró Amu saliendo por fin de su mutismo. —Tú eres así… ¿Me equivoco?

Bingo. Amu había dado en el clavo.

Ikuto fue quién se asombró esta vez. Había subestimado la astucia de aquella casta joven, y por consecuencia, había sido descubierto.

—Responde… ¿Me equivoco? —insistió la muchacha pelirosada.

—Sí, te equivocas… —respondió Ikuto, con convicción en su voz. —No me juzgues sin conocerme, Amu.

Amu se mantuvo en silencio. No sabía cómo refutar en defensa propia.

Ikuto tenía razón le gustase o no a Amu. Ella no podía juzgar a Ikuto sin siquiera tener la más mínima noción sobre él. Lo poco que sabía de Ikuto, era lo que su prima Saaya le había contado.

—Lo lamento… —masculló Amu un poco dolida. —Tienes razón…

—¡Aquí estaban! —se escuchó la voz de Utau.

La joven rubia se acercó rápidamente a los dos y se quedó absorta observando el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba su hermano mayor.

—Ikuto —murmuró sin auto convencerse de lo que estaba viendo. —¿Qué te pasó?...

—No te preocupes, Utau… solo fue una pequeña pelea callejera.

Unas horas después, Utau regresó con Ikuto hasta su domicilio acompañados por Amu, quién se ofreció amablemente a ir con ellos. Utau aceptó encantada a pesar de los reclamos de Ikuto para que se negase, ya que tendría el honor de que Amu visitase su "humilde" casa y por otra parte, de ese modo Yaya también podría compartir —aunque fuese poco tiempo— con su autora favorita.

Al llegar, los tres entraron a la mansión.

Cuando ingresaron al recibidor, allí les estaba esperando Meiko sentada en uno de los sillones, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. Se veía a simple vista que llevaba bastante tiempo allí.

—¿Está es hora de llegar? —exclamó Meiko notoriamente irritada.

Utau e Ikuto la ignoraron, ninguno de los dos estaba de ánimos para soportar a su hermana. Meiko al notar aquello, se molestó aún más y esta vez depositó su mirada en Amu, quién solo se limitaba a observar la escena en completo silencio.

—¿Hinamori… Amu?

Amu miró a Meiko y se sintió levemente cohibida. Aquella chica la había intimidado con la mirada, pero Amu no se lo demostraría.

—La misma… ¿Acaso te molesta que ella nos visite?

—Cállate Utau… —profirió Meiko apretando los dientes —Estoy segura de que fuiste tú quien la invito…

Utau se sorprendió un poco al oír aquello, pero no permitiría que su media hermana molestase a su invitada y nueva amiga.

—¿Y qué si lo hice?...

—Basta Meiko, la he invitado yo… —mencionó Ikuto con el semblante endurecido.

—No es cierto…

—¿Por qué lo dudas? —preguntó el muchacho de azules ojos.

—Tú jamás invitarías a una mujer a la casa.

—Pues… siempre hay una primera vez.

Utau estaba boquiabierta, era cierto, Ikuto jamás había invitado a una chica a su hogar, y aunque ahora tampoco lo había hecho, Utau sabía que su hermano mayor la estaba defendiendo del juicio de Meiko.

—Esto no se quedará así…

—Por cierto Meiko… —empezó a decir Ikuto —Tú y yo tenemos que hablar…

Continuará…

¡Lamento la tardanza con el capi! La verdad es que planeaba publicarlo el sábado 16 pero… u.u sufro de una enfermedad implacable llamada "pobreza" XD y no tenía un solo peso para poder ir a un ciber… porque no tengo internet en casa. Además mi hermana se enfermó y tuve que cuidarla D: (Ah~ pero si se enfermó por golosa ¬¬)

Después, durante la semana me vicié viendo Full Metal Alchemist (si, la reedición conocida como Shintetsu o Brotherhood) así que pueden matarme XD no podía terminar el capi, porque solo pensaba "¿Qué pasará con Edward y Alphonse?" y solo le daba vueltas a eso, ganándome por ello más de un golpe por parte de mi hermana que mejoró notoriamente.

Quedó más corto este capi ¿Verdad? … no sé, no me dejó del todo convencida. A sí, un adelanto para el próximo capítulo como un regalito :D …

En el próximo capítulo, como ya se imaginarán… Ikuto por fin dejará a esa bruja de Meiko, ¡así que no se lo pierdan! Solo que no sé cuándo podré publicarlo… ¿Me prestan dinero? ¿Me dejan colgarme de su internet? Nah~ broma… ya me las ingeniaré para conseguir algo de dinero. Mientras tanto, cuídense mucho y ¡no se olviden de comentar!

¡Hasta el siguiente capi!


	7. Capítulo VI

¡Hi! ¿Cómo están? ¡Yo feliz! ¿La razón? Pues ni yo la sé XB

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Capítulo VI

—Por cierto Meiko… —empezó a decir Ikuto —Tú y yo tenemos que hablar…

—¿Hablar? —preguntó Meiko —¿Sobre qué?

—Si no te molesta, prefiero decírtelo en privado.

Meiko observó unos segundos a Ikuto, intentado leer su mente, para así tener aunque fuese un mínimo de noción de lo que su hermano quería conversar con ella, pero por mucho que se esforzase, era completamente inútil. Definitivamente, un humano común y corriente jamás lograría hacer algo como eso.

—Está bien —respondió la chica de blanca cabellera, después de meditar unos segundos su respuesta.

Meiko comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, para ir así a su habitación. Ikuto le seguía sin dejar de mirarle y en completo silencio. Él aún estaba pensando en _"como darle la noticia"_ a Meiko, pero le gustase o no la idea, debía hacer aquello y cuanto antes mejor; ya se lo había prometido a Utau y él jamás rompía sus promesas para con ella.

Utau invitó a Amu a tomar asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones, mientras veía como sus hermanos mayores se retiraban del sitio, dejándolas completamente solas.

Amu accedió y se sentó, sin dejar de contemplar la belleza de aquella gran residencia. Segundos después, comenzó a jugar nerviosa con sus manos. Se sentía incómoda, pensaba que aquel conflicto que se había originado en ese momento, se había iniciado por su culpa.

—Lo mejor sería que yo me retirase —comentó Amu. —Además, se está haciendo demasiado tarde…

—No te preocupes por eso, Amu —profirió Utau. —Si gustas, puedes pasar la noche aquí. Si hay algo que en este lugar sobra, eso son habitaciones —finalizó con una sonrisa.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros… somos amigas ¿No?

—Claro… —añadió la chica pelirosada, no del todo convencida.

—Además, lo que acaba de ocurrir… —empezó a decir Utau, pero se interrumpió durante unos segundos para analizar lo que le diría a su acompañante.

Amu apretó los puños sobre sus piernas, por un momento pensó que Utau le diría que había sido por culpa de su visita. Utau se percató de lo que su amiga estaba haciendo y aquel pensamiento llegó a su mente.

—¿Crees que ha sido culpa tuya? —preguntó Utau, para salir de sus sospechas.

—Pues… sí.

—No seas tonta —le dijo Utau con un tono juguetón y de reproche a la vez. —Eso es… un problema entre Ikuto y Meiko. —Utau suspiró.

—Ya veo…

—Aunque… no pensé que Ikuto lo discutiría con ella justo ahora. —susurró más para sí misma.

—¿Desean servirse algo? —preguntó Kaede, mientras se acercaba a las dos muchachas.

—Ah… Kaede, podría traernos algo de beber… ¿Qué te gustaría, Amu?

—No te preocupes, no deseo nada por ahora… pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

—Si a Amu no le apetece nada, entonces no nos traiga nada. Gracias de todas formas, Kaede. —profirió Utau.

—Estoy a su servicio, señorita Utau.

Kaede realizó una pequeña reverencia y procedía a retirarse, cuando Utau llamó su atención.

—Por cierto, antes de que se retire Kaede —inició Utau —¿Podría preparar una habitación para mi invitada?

—Claro que sí, señorita.

—Y de paso, avísele a Yaya que ya estamos aquí, para que baje a compartir con nosotras. —finalizó la chica de ojos amatistas.

—En seguida.

Kaede entonces se retiró para realizar las tareas que Utau le había encargado. Amu observó con sorpresa a Utau, sin poder creerse del todo que ellos tuviesen a una persona bajo su servicio.

—¿Por qué estás tan asombrada, Amu? —preguntó Utau. —¿Acaso… nunca has tenido una _"asesora de hogar"_?

—La verdad es que, al menos mi familia, nunca la ha tenido. —exclamó Amu.

Utau fue quién se sorprendió esta vez, ante aquella declaración.

—¿Pero… tu familia no es bien acomodada? —cuestionó la chica rubia.

—Lo es… pero a mis padres nunca les gustó depender de otros. —Amu sonrió —A mi madre le encantaba hacer las labores de la casa…

—Ya veo. Una pregunta más… espero que no te moleste, recién estabas embelesada contemplando mi residencia… ¿Por qué?

—Mi domicilio… siempre ha sido una casa pequeña, modesta y acogedora. Somos una familia bastante humilde.

Utau no dejaba de asombrarse, mientras más conocía a aquella famosa escritora, más la admiraba. Definitivamente la fama y el dinero no habían vuelto a Amu una persona ambiciosa ni nada por el estilo.

—Amu… ¿Es cierto que odias a las personas adineradas engreídas? —cuestionó algo nerviosa Utau.

Así era, Utau aún recordaba la frase que le había dicho Kukai el día que le conoció, aunque no sabía muy bien la razón, aquella oración se le había grabado en la memoria y tenía miedo de actuar presumidamente en frente de Amu, ya que no tenía la certeza de que aquello fuese solo una artimaña que usó aquel muchacho para conseguir su cometido.

A su mente regresó aquella escena, y no pudo sonreír con melancolía al rememorar la frase que salió de los labios de aquel atractivo muchacho:_—"Ya entiendo, son un par de ricachonas engreídas ¿Verdad?... Es una lástima que la señorita Amu odie a las personas como ustedes…" "Y ¿se dicen fans de ella? Es increíble, pese a tener dinero no compran la felicidad… y tampoco la información."_

—¿Utau? Estoy hablándote… ¿Te ocurre algo?

Amu le miraba confundida, al parecer su amiga se había envuelto en sus propios pensamientos, en lo que parecía ser un _"flash back"_.

Utau suspiró y regresó al presente, miró a Amu expectante a su respuesta y sonrió.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —preguntó Amu.

—Ah… alguien sin importancia —mintió Utau.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió la chica de ojos ámbar —Por tu mirada, no me creo que sea _"alguien sin importancia". _—Amu suspiró. —De cualquier modo, no es del todo una mentira. Es verdad que no me gusta la gente engreída, pero no precisamente por ser adinerada… solo por ser ufanada. No todas las personas capitalistas son así, al menos tú no lo eres Utau —al finalizar, Amu sonrió.

Utau también sonrió y se relajó notoriamente al escuchar la respuesta de Amu.

En tanto, Ikuto y Meiko se encontraban ya en la habitación de la muchacha de azules ojos.

Ikuto estaba de pie, mirando seriamente a su acompañante, mientras que Meiko se encontraba sentada en su cama, con los ojos cerrados. Ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que Ikuto quería hablar, a su mente llegaban diversas ideas, entre ellas estaban "la apuesta"; "la salida con Utau"; y claro, "la inesperada visita de Hinamori Amu". Por supuesto, que se inclinaba más por la primera.

—Y bien… Ikuto, ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó Meiko, esta vez mirando a su acompañante.

Ikuto seguía en silencio, mentalmente intentaba buscar las "palabras adecuadas" para referirse al tema.

—Es ¿Sobre la apuesta? —cuestionó Meiko, poniéndose de pie —O tal vez…

—Esto se terminó, Meiko. —pronunció Ikuto, con convicción en su voz.

—¿Eh?

—Eso, lo nuestro… se terminó.

Meiko miró incrédula a su interlocutor, mientras que Ikuto estaba un poco nervioso. Él no sabía cómo se lo tomaría su media hermana, pero tenía que terminar su relación con ella, se lo había prometido a Utau y bien sabía que no podía fallarle; además, tenía que conversar el asunto de la apuesta, pues para él, claramente debía cambiar.

—De verdad que no te entiendo, Ikuto.

La muchacha de albina cabellera se acercó a Ikuto y le abrazó posesivamente. Ikuto se tensó notoriamente, sabía que no debía corresponderle a Meiko, pero no disponía de mucha fuerza de voluntad. Después de debatir mentalmente unos segundos sobre lo que debía hacer, cedió ante la presión y correspondió al abrazo de su adorada media hermana.

—Entonces… —comenzó a decir. —Lo que tú y yo debíamos hablar tenía que ver con la apuesta, ¿Verdad? —susurró Meiko en el oído de Ikuto.

—Algo así…

—Ya veo.

Meiko soltó de su abrazo a Ikuto y regresó a su posición anterior, sentada en la cama. Cruzó su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y se relajó. Nuevamente, había manipulado a su hermano a su antojo.

—Meiko… sobre la apuesta…

—¿Si?

—No seduciré a Yaya. —exclamó Ikuto completamente decidido.

—¿Y eso a qué viene? ¿Hay alguna Razón en especial?

—Tengo mis motivos…

—Oh… Eso quiere decir que… ¿No me lo vas a decir?

—Acertaste —masculló Ikuto, ahora un poco molesto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Meiko.

—Simplemente, porque no quiero. —respondió Ikuto.

—Entonces, tendrás que darme tu deportivo. Anularemos la apuesta, hermano.

—Cómo gustes.

Ikuto le entregó las llaves de su vehículo a Meiko y chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Por supuesto, la anulación de la apuesta no estaba en sus planes, pero aún así, no se rendiría con Amu. Su orgullo se lo impedía. Ikuto suspiró resignado y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, para irse de aquella habitación. Estaba ya enfrente de la puerta cuando Meiko llamó su atención.

—Una última cosa antes de que te retires, porque creo que deberías irte a la cama, hermano.

Ikuto le miró desganado, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés de saber lo que Meiko iba a decirle, pero por un mínimo de cortesía decidió quedarse allí para escucharle.

—Dime…

—¿Quién te dio tan grande paliza? —preguntó Meiko, con un deje de burla en su voz.

Ikuto frunció el ceño al recordar la escena anteriormente acontecida y gruñó algo ininteligible. Meiko rió sin disimulo sin dejar de mirarle, definitivamente ella gozaba con la desgracia ajena; sin siquiera importarle que el protagonista de aquella, fuese parte de su propia familia.

—Un trío de perdedores. Pero no te preocupes, ya me vengaré por esto…

—¿Deseas ayuda?

—¿Quién podría ayudarme? —preguntó desinteresado Ikuto. —Sabes bien que no tengo amigos, además… —Ikuto no alcanzó a finalizar su oración, ya que Meiko lo interrumpió.

—Yo nunca mencioné que sería "un amigo"… —profirió Meiko, mientras una siniestra sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. —Es más, cabe decir que solo hace falta una llamada y esa persona me hará aquel favor encantado.

—No me digas que estás hablando de algo así como un sicario, Meiko.

—Algo así… —suspiró la chica albina —No es un sicario, pero por mí se convertiría en uno. Ya sabes, una de las tantas cosas que hace "el amor"… —Meiko rió y continuó su monologo —El muy estúpido por un poco de mi amor y algo de dinero, hará lo que sea por mí…

—¿Cómo lo…?

—¿Sé? Fácil, él mismo me lo dijo. —suspiró Meiko. —Solo tengo que convertirme en "su amante". No te molesta, ¿Verdad Ikuto?

—No es cómo si a ti te importa realmente si a mi "me molestase o no". O ¿Lo negarás?

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón; no me importa lo más mínimo. Pero… de cualquier modo, lo haré por ti.

Ikuto sonrió sardónico y miró a Meiko a los ojos, soltó una pequeña risita mordaz y exclamó: —¿Por mí?

—¿Ah? —titubeó Meiko.

—Vamos, no te hagas… No es cierto que lo harás por mí. —Ikuto suspiró con fastidio —Meiko… reconoce que lo harás por ti misma.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Ikuto? Acaso… ¿Dudas de mi amor por ti?

—¿Tú amor por mí? —Ikuto volvió a reír. —Vamos, no juegues…

Ikuto se acercó nuevamente a Meiko, se sentó junto a ella y le tomó el rostro por la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Ikuto… qué preten…?

Ikuto besó a Meiko para silenciarla, pero para él ya no era lo mismo, aunque no sabía la razón exacta de aquello. Después de unos segundos, se separó rápidamente de ella y le miró por última vez.

—Ikuto…

—Lo lamento, Meiko. Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, solo no me involucres en tus asuntos… esto se terminó.

—Pero tú estás enamorado de mí, no puedes…

—¿Quién te ha dicho semejante mentira? Yo no te amo, nunca te amé y jamás podré amarte. Y, para serte franco… dudo que alguien llegue a amarte alguna vez.

—Mientes… tú estás loco por mí.

—Quién verdaderamente miente, eres tú.

Meiko no supo que decir al respecto, simplemente se quedó en silencio contemplando a Ikuto, quién sin más nada que decir se retiró del lugar.

Minutos después, una vez que Ikuto estuvo fuera de la habitación, se sintió morir. Él no quería herir los sentimientos de Meiko, pero tampoco quería desilusionar y decepcionar nuevamente a Utau. En silencio comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación. En el camino se encontró con Kaede y Yaya, quienes caminaban en sentido contrario al suyo.

—Así es, la señorita Amu pasará la noche en la mansión. —exclamó Kaede, mientras acompañaba a su nieta al recibidor, en donde le esperaban Utau y Amu.

Ikuto no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, pero no pudo evitar escuchar el comentario que hizo Kaede a Yaya. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en sus labios.

"Si tan solo pudiese enamorarme de otra chica" pensó Ikuto. "Alguien cómo Amu no estaría mal… pero ella ya tiene novio."

El joven de azules ojos continuó caminando en completo silencio a su habitación y se encerró allí. No deseaba hacer nada, se tiró en su cama y cerró sus ojos, intentando olvidar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Mientras tanto, Yaya caminaba junto a Kaede para ir al recibidor. Bajaron las escaleras y Yaya se sorprendió al ver a Amu sentada en uno de los sillones.

—Ah… así que ya estás aquí, Yaya. —exclamó Utau sonriendo.

—¿Yaya?

Amu miró en la misma dirección que Utau y allí vio a la muchacha; la recordó de inmediato, era la chica que acompañaba a Utau el día que ella estaba firmando autógrafos. Amu saludó a Yaya alzando la mano, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Así que era cierto que Amu estaba aquí! —gritó emocionada Yaya.

Yaya bajó rápidamente los peldaños que le faltaban y corrió junto a Utau y Amu. Una vez allí, se sentó junto a Amu mirándola como si no terminase de creerse que aquello fuese posible. Le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

Si antes Amu ya estaba nerviosa, ahora lo estaba aún más. Se sentía como si fuese un producto nuevo en exhibición dentro de un supermercado, o tal vez como un animal enjaulado en un zoológico, al que un niño pequeño ve por primera vez y le pregunta a su padre por el nombre del mismo.

—Yaya… estás incomodando a la señorita. —profirió Kaede, una vez que llegó junto a ellas.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó la menor de las presentes.

—Ahora sí, ¿Podría traernos algo de té, Kaede?

—Claro que sí, señorita Utau.

Kaede reverenció tal y cómo siempre solía hacerlo y se disponía a irse a la cocina, cuando Utau la llamó una vez más.

—Kaede, antes de que me olvide… ¿Está lista la habitación para nuestra invitada?

La mujer asintió en completo silencio.

Utau sonrió complacida y añadió: —Puede continuar con sus quehaceres.

—Por cierto, Utau —exclamó nerviosa Amu. —Yo no he dicho que me quedaré…

—Lo lamento, pero tampoco te has negado. Ahora, solo tienes que quedarte. —Utau sonrió —Además, ya es algo tarde y algo malo podría pasarte si te vas… ¿Verdad Yaya?

Utau guiñó un ojo a Yaya, quién comprendió de inmediato la indirecta y asintió.

—Es cierto, no sería lindo si algo te pasase…

—Está bien —Amu suspiró. —Me quedaré… —finalizó resignada.

Yaya y Utau sonrieron, pues ambas se habían salido con la suya.

En cambio, para Amu… esa sería una larga noche que jamás olvidaría.

Continuará…

Pff… me costó redactar este capi D: no sé… pensé que sea lo que fuese que escribiera, no les iba a gustar y por eso me frustré… en fin, pero ya está completo X3 y aquí se los he dejado.

¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? (Golpes, amonestaciones y demás… o.o) Ya saben, solo le dan un clic a la frase de más abajo, ese hipervínculo que dice "**Review this Chapter****"**


	8. Capítulo VII

¡Hola, holita! En esta ocasión les traigo un nuevo capi bonus, esta vez _"narrado desde el punto de vista de nuestra querida amiga Amu"_ :D ¡disfruten de su lectura!

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

**ADVERTENCIA:** este capítulo contiene algunas escenas no aptas para menores de edad; si quieres continuar leyendo, por favor hazlo bajo tu propia responsabilidad, y no olvides que _"ya te lo advertí"_.

Por cierto, para evitarnos malos ratos y malos entendidos, ¡Rating arriba!

Capítulo VII

Estaba más que nerviosa. Si, fui yo quién se ofreció a acompañarlos hasta aquí, para de esa forma asegurarme que tanto Utau como Ikuto llegasen sin inconvenientes hasta su domicilio, pero jamás pensé que Utau me pediría _—o mejor dicho, obligaría—_ a pasar la noche aquí. Bien, no es cómo si yo hubiese puesto demasiada resistencia para rechazar su oferta, porque finalmente acabé aceptando.

No podía darme el lujo de negarme así de fácil, ya saben, el tiempo avanza y a medida que la noche transcurre se vuelve más y más peligroso y _—para mí desgracia—_ yo no cuento con un chofer que me escolte las veinticuatro horas del día.

Miré la taza de té que sostenía en mis manos, para posteriormente darle un sorbo a aquel delicioso líquido. Para mi sorpresa, sabía bastante bien. No estaba segura, pero me pareció que era té de jazmín. No es que yo sea una experta conocedora de los tipos de té que existen, pero este era realmente agradable.

—Oye, Amu…

Miré a la persona que me había sacado de mi ensoñación, se trataba de Yaya.

—¿Si?

—¿Tienes algún nuevo proyecto en mente? —me preguntó.

Utau me miró interesada, expectante a lo que yo respondería, mientras que a Yaya le brillaban los ojos.

Yo sonreí. Claro que tenía un proyecto en mente, pero no estaba segura de decirles.

—Puede ser que sí… —respondí.

—Y… —Utau comenzó, pero al parecer titubeaba. —¿Será también la temática principal de vampiros?

—Quizás… —suspiré. —Ya saben, es lo que mejor sé escribir y además…

—¿Además? —preguntaron las dos chicas al unísono.

—Además… hace muchísimo tiempo, yo conocí a un vampiro. —mentí.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Yaya, creo que estaba bastante asombrada.

—No es cierto… los vampiros no existen. —añadió Utau.

—¿Estás segura? —le inquirí.

Utau vaciló unos segundos, estaba atrapada en mi red. Definitivamente, Yaya era una chica bastante ingenua y Utau aunque no se diera cuenta, era una chica fácilmente manipulable.

Bien, no es que yo sea una _"villana de película"_ pero si me gusta saber con qué tipo de personas estoy tratando; y ellas han pasado mi pequeña prueba, se nota a simple vista que son dos chicas en las cuales se puede confiar, pero… no puedo decir lo mismo de aquella joven que estaba aquí cuando llegamos.

No sé bien la razón, pero cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron… un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y sentí que debía salir de aquí, no sabría describir exactamente aquella sensación, pero si de algo estoy completamente segura, es que aquella muchacha no es precisamente una _"buena persona" _y también aseguraría que no le caigo en gracia para nada.

—Y bien… ¿Estás segura? —insistí.

Utau suspiró y después sonrió, mientras miraba la taza que sostenía entre sus manos.

—No… no lo estoy—respondió secamente.

—Pues, tenías razón Utau. —comenté. —Los vampiros no existen…

—Entonces… ¿Por qué has dicho eso? —preguntó Utau, esta vez mirándome a los ojos.

—Solo era una broma, no te lo tomes a mal.

Realmente me la paso bastante bien con Utau, y aunque a Yaya la conozco muy poco, estoy segurísima de que llegaremos a ser grandes amigas conforme pase el tiempo.

Las tres charlamos hasta bastante tarde sobre diversos temas pero en ninguno de ellos se mencionó nada sobre aquella chica de cabellera blanquecina. A simple vista comprobé que Utau adora a su hermano Ikuto, me pregunto que se sentirá tener un hermano mayor, puesto que yo solo tengo una hermana menor.

Además… aquella chica, ni siquiera sé cuál es su nombre, pero creo que ella sabe más de mí de lo que yo me pienso. Solo espero que este extraño presentimiento solo sea eso… un presentimiento.

—Ya es hora de irse a dormir —exclamó Yaya, para a continuación dar un gran bostezo.

No pude evitar reír un poco al ver la escena, definitivamente Yaya me recordaba bastante a mi hermana y ese solo hecho, me hacía querer protegerla de algún modo que me fuera posible.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —preguntó Yaya, al darse cuenta de lo que yo hacía.

Utau también fijó su atención en mí, ya que estaba conversando con Kaede que acababa de llegar junto a nosotras para retirar las tazas.

—Nada en particular… es solo que me has hecho recordar a Ami.

—¿Ami?

Utau y Yaya habían preguntado al tiempo, se miraron sin comprender a quién o qué me estaba refiriendo, por lo que sonreí.

—Ami es mi hermana menor.

—Ah… así que también tienes una hermana.

—Sip.

Rato después, Utau le pidió a Kaede que me acompañase hasta la habitación que había preparado especialmente para mí, y ella junto a Yaya se retiraron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Una vez que Kaede terminó de realizar sus quehaceres, ambas subimos las escaleras. Arriba había un extenso pasillo con puertas en ambos costados.

Me quedé completamente embelesada y boquiabierta al ver la cantidad de habitaciones que allí había. Definitivamente, esa no era una casa, sino más bien un palacio.

—La primera vez que estuve aquí… —empezó a decirme Kaede, llamando mi atención. —Tuve la misma reacción que usted, señorita. —finalizó.

Le sonreí, ella sí que sabía comprender a las personas. Ella también me sonrió, pero había algo en su mirada que me daba a entender que no era feliz.

Era como si aquella mujer cargase con una profunda tristeza; pero no quería demostrarlo. Entonces comprendí que ella era una persona bastante fuerte, de seguro yo no sería capaz de sobrellevar una carga pesada y menos durante muchísimo tiempo. No es que yo sepa lo que deprime a Kaede, es solo que por sus ojos percibí que era algo bastante delicado, doloroso y conspicuo para ella, y que no solo lo estaba escondiendo, sino que además llevaba bastantes años haciéndolo.

Es simplemente horrible, porque eso envejece más rápido a las personas. La tristeza, los dolorosos recuerdos, los errores cometidos en el pasado… nos pueden llevar a caer en una profunda depresión que consume nuestras almas hasta extinguirlas por completo, provocándonos la muerte.

Pero… ¿Qué es lo que afectará tanto a esta mujer para tener semejante congoja?

Bueno, cuando me gradúe en la universidad con el título de psicología quizás lo comprenda un poco mejor. Porque eso es lo que quiero estudiar. Creo que tengo una especie de sexto sentido para comprender a las personas. No es que yo lo crea así, es solo que muchas personas me lo han dicho.

Kaede y yo caminamos por el pasillo, hasta que nos detuvimos en frente de una puerta. Ella sacó de algún sitio del que no me percaté una llave y con ella abrió la puerta.

—¿Las mantienen aseguradas? —pregunté.

—¿Eh?

Al parecer le sorprendió mi pregunta o quizás no la entendió, así que le esclarecí.

—Las habitaciones que no se usan, me refiero.

—Ah… no todas, pero esta sí, señorita.

—¿Por qué?

—Ordenes del dueño de la mansión.

—¿El padre de Utau?

—Así es…

Decidí no preguntar más o Kaede pensaría que soy una chica entrometida. Me mantuve en silencio, ambas entramos a la habitación, estaba completamente oscura. Kaede encendió la luz después de tantear el interruptor entre las sombras, hasta que lo encontró.

Y yo otra vez me embelesé al ver aquel hermoso cuarto. Era bastante grande, tenía un enorme ventanal que al parecer contaba con un balcón y la cama era con dosel.

—Este solía ser el dormitorio de la señora, Souko Hoshina.

—¿La madre de Utau?

—Si… como te habrán contado el joven Ikuto y la señorita Utau, ella falleció hace ya bastante tiempo.

—¿Está hablando en serio? —pregunté sorprendida.

—¿Acaso Utau no te lo contó?

—Nop…

—Lo lamento, no debí decir nada. Si la señorita Utau ni el joven Ikuto le han dicho nada al respecto, yo no tendría por qué…

—No se preocupe —le interrumpí. —Fingiré que no sé nada al respecto.

—Muchísimas gracias, señorita Amu.

—No me llame señorita, solo dígame Amu por favor.

Kaede pareció sorprenderse, pero asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

Personalmente, a mí no me gusta que una persona mayor que yo, y por lo tanto que merece mi respeto por su experiencia, me trate como si fuese más importante que ella. Por otra parte, creo que he de mantener en secreto lo que Kaede me ha dicho, no quisiera que Utau o Ikuto se molestasen con ella por hablar de más.

—Ya debo retirarme, Amu. —exclamó Kaede, haciendo una reverencia.

—Espere un momento —le dije. —Antes de que se vaya, por favor respóndame unas preguntas, si no fuera mucha molestia.

—No puedo hacer eso —profirió.

—¿Por qué? Solo quiero saber qué clase de relación tiene usted con Utau, Ikuto y con la otra muchacha cuyo nombre desconozco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó evidentemente asombrada. —Solo soy la empleada de la casa, nada más.

—No me mienta por favor. Noto en sus ojos una tristeza muy grande… y algo me dice que es por culpa de ellos. Pero… ¿Por qué?

Ella me miró por primera vez a los ojos, estaba un poco avergonzada o eso supuse. Se veía insegura, dudaba de si sería correcto hablarme sobre ese asunto o no. Y aunque yo no sabía nada, mi curiosidad y deseos de ayudarle, fueron mayores que la cordura y el intentar no parecer una entrometida.

—En resumen, es porque ellos son mis nietos pero no lo saben.

—Ya entiendo, pero ¿Por qué no se los dice?

—No puedo… eso es una historia algo larga.

—Si quiere hablarlo conmigo, tengo toda la noche para escucharla.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó, algo confundida.

—Digamos que quiero saber más de Utau… y de Ikuto. —suspiré. —También, porque me gustaría ayudarla.

Kaede sonrió y entonces le ofrecí tomar asiento junto a mí en la cama, definitivamente ella había accedido a contarme lo que le agobiaba.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo habremos estado charlando Kaede y yo, pero de lo que sí estoy completamente segura es de que ella se desahogó de sobremanera al contarme parte de su pasado.

Una vez acabamos de conversar, ella se retiró y me dejó completamente sola en la habitación que alguna vez utilizó Souko Hoshina para descansar. Lo que aún no entendía, era porque Kaede escogió esta de entre todas las habitaciones para que yo me hospedase esta noche.

¿Será que quiere decirme algo? De ser así, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo directamente?

Además… ¿Por qué mantienen esta habitación asegurada? No lo entiendo. La verdad, no comprendo nada… ¿Estaré haciendo algo malo al quedarme aquí? O tal vez… ¿Kaede quiere que yo averigüe algo?

Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y dormirme de una buena vez. Ahora que lo pienso… no tengo nada adecuado para dormir. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Paso de dormir con esta ropa y muchísimo menos dormiré en ropa interior, porque eso no es nada agradable, al menos para mí.

Observé a mí alrededor, hasta que reparé en un enorme armario que había cerca de la ventana.

—Con permiso, señora Souko. —murmuré más para mí misma.

Caminé hasta el armario y abrí las puertas de este, para observar si en el interior habría algo que pudiese utilizar para dormir. Adentro había diversas prendas, al parecer no se deshicieron de la ropa que perteneció a la señora Souko y tampoco de ciertas pertenencias. Además había algunos costosos perfumes con el contenido prácticamente intacto, una pequeña caja forrada con papel de envolver regalos y un cofre que según mi opinión contenía las joyas que pertenecían a ella.

Con sumo cuidado extraje del interior un pijama, pero sin medir consecuencias, tiré accidentalmente la caja y esta cayó directo al suelo. Todo lo que había al interior de la caja se dispersó en el suelo.

—Oh… no.

Se trataba de sobres, papeles y algunas antiguas fotografías. Intenté guardar todo en el interior de la caja, pero me paré cuando tuve en mis manos una curiosa fotografía. Me la quedé viendo… en la fotografía estaba una mujer rubia acompañada de un atractivo hombre, ambos eran bastante jóvenes. Deduje que eran la madre y el padre de Utau. También aparecía en la fotografía Ikuto de pequeño, más Utau no se veía por ningún lado y Meiko tampoco. Pero aparte de Ikuto, había alguien más…

—Ikuto… ¿Tiene un hermano gemelo? —me pregunté.

Entonces, descarté esa idea. Si Ikuto tuviese un hermano gemelo, el viviría aquí ¿Verdad? La única forma de que él no viva aquí, es que esté… muerto.

—Entonces, Ikuto ¿Tenía un hermano gemelo?

Diablos, creo que estoy metiendo mis narices en algo bastante turbio. Si esta habitación la mantenían cerrada con seguro, quizás había algo que estaban ocultando. ¿Sería esto? O ¿Habrá algo más?

De pronto, sentí la puerta abrirse lentamente. Me giré para ver de qué se trataba y no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver a Ikuto, cerrando la puerta después de haber ingresado a la habitación. Rápidamente guardé todo en el interior de la caja y la metí de nuevo al interior del armario.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté a Ikuto.

Me volteé para verle, mientras sostenía el pijama en mis manos fuertemente.

Él me miró, al parecer algo molesto y después sonrió.

—Esa pregunta, debería formularla yo... ¿No lo crees? —exclamó mientras se acercaba a mí. —Pero te responderé…

Ikuto se sentó en la cama, sin dejar de mirarme ni un solo instante.

—Esta habitación ha estado cerrada por cinco años, desde el día que mi madre falleció. —suspiró. —Vi a Kaede salir de aquí, con una sonrisa en los labios y me pregunté… _"¿Por qué estaba ella allí? ¿Por qué sonríe?"_

—Y decidiste averiguarlo por ti mismo, ¿No?

—La verdad, no. Simplemente recordé que pasarías la noche aquí y entonces respondí a mis interrogantes mentales. Me dije: _"Kaede querrá dar una buena impresión a Amu, por lo tanto, le dejará pasar la noche en la mejor habitación de esta casa… la de mi madre, claro está". _

—Ya veo…

Suspiré.

Así que no había ninguna clase de mensaje escondido. Vaya, eso me tranquiliza, porque no me quiero ver envuelta en nada extraño que no me concierna.

—Pero aún hay algo que me tiene preocupado.

Ikuto posicionó su mano derecha en su mentón. Parecía ser que estaba pensando.

—¿Sí? —pregunté.

No quería parecer inoportuna, tampoco una intrusa pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si él decía _"aún hay algo que me tiene preocupado"_ evidentemente estaba esperando que yo demostrase interés. Cuestión de lógica y psicología.

—Si… —murmuró.

Ikuto alzó la vista, ya que la tenía perdida. Se notaba que no estaba observando nada en concreto hace unos segundos, pero ahora estaba mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Me pareció que estaba ocultando algo, pero preferí guardar silencio.

De pronto, se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a mí. Yo, por acto reflejo, comencé a retroceder. A cada paso que él daba yo retrocedía uno. Pero desgraciadamente, sucedió lo que yo rogaba a Dios que no ocurriese: _"Choqué con el muro a mi espalda"._

Ikuto acortó el espacio entre nosotros de un rápido movimiento y me acorraló contra el muro, sosteniendo mis manos con las suyas. No pude evitar dar un leve gemido de dolor que escapó de mis labios. No quería que él lo oyera, pero así fue.

Él acercó su rostro al mío, yo cerré los ojos fuertemente. A mi mente, fugaz regresó la escena antes vivida. La imagen mental de Ikuto besándome, hizo que me estremeciera involuntariamente. Abrí mis ojos de par en par al sentir la respiración de mi acompañante bastante cercana a mi cuello.

Si él no iba a forzarme para que le besara, no estaría pensando en… ¿una violación?

Rápidamente descarté esa idea de mi mente, él no estaría tan loco como para intentar hacer una cosa así… ¿Verdad? Además, yo no soy una chica muy agraciada físicamente que digamos, digo… no estoy muy bien desarrollada y con suerte sé cómo besar.

—¿Nerviosa, Amu? —susurró en mi oído.

Volví a estremecerme. No puedo negar que esta situación es… agradable, pero siempre pensé que mi primera vez sería con Tadase una vez que ambos estuviésemos casados.

—N-no…

Y para colmo, no tengo idea de cómo mentir en una situación así. No quería tartamudear, pero ¿Cómo controlarme?

—Mientes…

Ikuto lamió mi cuello, deslizando su lengua primero hacia arriba y después hacia abajo. Después empezó a besar mi cuello lentamente. Yo volví a cerrar los ojos, pero aún así no podía evitar pensar en lo que él estaba haciendo.

Intenté soltarme de su agarre, pero todo era inútil. No quería que él abusara de mí, no quería que se aprovechase de mi inocencia. Pero ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? La fuerza de una mujer jamás podría compararse con la de un hombre, y lo peor de todo es cuando una persona se deja arrastrar por la lujuria. Y la opción de gritar _"alguien sálveme, intentan violarme"_ no es muy tentadora. Más aún teniendo en cuenta que; en primera es su casa; y en segunda, nos hemos conocido recientemente. ¿Quién se creería semejante idiotez?

—I-Iku-to… —murmuré. —De-tente…

Bien, no es como si fuera la cosa más inteligente que he dicho en mi vida, pero en esta situación no se puede pensar claramente.

De pronto, Ikuto dejó de besar mi cuello y alejó su rostro de mí en un acto fugaz.

Abrí los ojos y le miré. Ikuto me estaba observando minuciosamente, cómo examinándome. Eso hizo que me sobresaltara, entonces una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios y soltó una pequeña risita.

—Escúchame bien, Amu. —empezó a decir. —Vamos a jugar mi juego… yo pregunto, tú respondes… ¿Entiendes?

—¿Ah? —titubeé.

—Es fácil… comencemos

Ikuto suspiró, se lamió los labios y luego inició el interrogatorio.

—¿Por qué tardó tanto Kaede en salir?

—Eso es porque…

¿Qué debo decirle? No puedo explicarle que hablamos sobre su tristeza, sobre su pasado…. No puedo… Kaede me imploró que lo mantuviese en secreto.

—¿Eso es porque? —repitió Ikuto, apegándose más a mí.

Sentí cómo él ponía una de sus piernas entre las mías, presionando fuertemente. No pude evitar gimotear ante su acción, lo describiría entre doloroso y excitante…

—Ah… olvide decirte todas las reglas de mi juego… si no respondes… —exclamó, y se acercó nuevamente a mi oído. —Te violaré. —finalizó.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, mientras sentía cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

Ikuto alejó nuevamente su rostro de mi oído y me miró directo a los ojos.

—Y no vayas a llorar ni a gritar… que me evitaré la molestia de _"prepararte"._

Asentí con la cabeza en silencio, mientras él ejercía más presión en mi entre pierna. Tal vez no debí de haber usado falda el día de hoy.

—Aún no has respondido, y no vayas a mentirme… Amu. Entonces, estábamos en… ¿Por qué tardó tanto Kaede en salir?

—Porque estábamos charlando. —respondí.

—¿Charlando?

—Sí.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó, mientras alzaba mis manos, estirando por completo mis brazos en dirección al techo. —¡Responde!

—Sobre… mi familia.

—Mientes, Amu.

Ikuto sujetó mis dos manos con una de las suyas, la izquierda para ser precisas, y la que ahora yacía disponible la situó en uno de mis pechos, en el izquierdo. Y lentamente comenzó a frotarlo por encima de la ropa.

—Ah… —gemí. —Detente por favor…

—¿Me dirás la verdad?

—Sí…

—Entonces, ¿Sobre qué charlaron?

Ikuto comenzó a jugar con mi pecho bruscamente, pero por alguna razón eso no me desagradaba. Era extraño, pero quería que se detuviera.

—Sobre… tu madre.

—Vamos progresando… —exclamó.

Ikuto dejó de tocar mi pecho y bajó su mano hasta mi pierna.

—¿Qué más hablaron?… No me interesa saber de mi madre. Qué te contó de ella…

—Nada, no me dijo nada de ella.

—Eres muy mentirosa, Amu.

—¿Cómo puedes saber si miento o no? —le pregunté.

—Digamos que lo veo en tus ojos…

Ikuto quitó su pierna de entre las mías y en su lugar metió la mano que tenía libre bajo mi falda.

El pánico me invadió, definitivamente este juego iba en serio. Comencé a moverme inútilmente, no podía zafarme por más que intentase hacerlo.

Vi como Ikuto sonreía, al parecer él lo estaba disfrutando del todo, pero yo no. Lentamente comenzó a hacer círculos con su dedo índice sobre mi ropa interior.

—Continuemos… —exclamó y luego se saboreó.

—¿En verdad piensas violarme? —cuestioné.

—Por supuesto, si no te portas bien claro que lo haré.

—¿Te divierte?

—Más de lo que imaginas… —exclamó y sin dificultad deslizó su mano por debajo de la tela que cubría mi intimidad.

Apreté las piernas en un intento fallido de impedirle que me tocara, pero de nada sirvió. Se notaba en demasía que él lo disfrutaba y que tenía la suficiente experiencia cómo para saber de qué manera proceder.

—Y bien… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo de ella?

—Te juro que no me dijo nada de ella…

No daría mi brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. No podía decirle nada a Ikuto, aún si él planeaba continuar con ese desagradable juego.

—Ya veo… debió de rogarte que lo mantuvieses en secreto ¿Verdad?

—Quizás… —susurré, al tiempo que él introducía uno de sus dedos en mi intimidad y yo soltaba un sonoro gemido.

Con seguridad, comenzó a mover su dedo en mi interior, haciendo pequeños círculos. Explorando. Después de unos segundos, introdujo otro dedo más y continuó jugando.

Mis gemidos ya no eran prácticamente silenciosos, sino más fuertes que al principio. Tenía que controlarme, no quería que Ikuto pensara que aquello me gustaba… aunque fuese así.

—Tienes espíritu para esto, Amu. Te has mojado.

—¡Cállate!

¿Por qué nadie nos escucha? ¿Por qué nadie viene? Quisiera de verdad que alguien me ayudase… por favor.

—Cállame… —susurró y me besó en los labios; lentamente comenzó a moverlos contra los míos, para que yo correspondiera a su beso.

Sentí cómo perdía las fuerzas en mis piernas y me dejé caer al suelo de sentón. Por consecuencia, Ikuto me soltó de su agarre, retiró su mano de mi entrepierna rápidamente y se llevó los dedos a los labios, para posteriormente lamerlos.

Me atrevería a decir que fue una sensación más placentera que dolorosa.

—Pero que mal te portas, Amu.

Ikuto se acuclilló frente a mí y acarició mi sonrojada mejilla. Yo estaba avergonzada, y debía estarlo de sobremanera porque yo… me había corrido.

—Tranquilízate… solo quiero oír lo que Kaede te dijo.

Le miré con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. No quería llorar, pero ya no podía aguantarlo, él me había humillado y de seguro seguiría haciéndolo.

Ikuto se sentó junto a mí y recargó su espalda contra el muro. Tomó mi mano con la suya y las entrelazó. Yo me sentía destrozada. Él me miró, con su mano libre limpió mi rostro de las lágrimas y me sonrió. Después recargó su rostro en mi hombro y suspiró. Yo estaba sumamente tensa, pero lentamente me empecé a relajar. Al parecer, su malvado juego había concluido.

—Ella te lo contó todo… —murmuró Ikuto unos minutos después.

Yo me sorprendí. Si Ikuto lo sabía ¿Por qué me hizo esto?

—¿Sabes? No quería que nadie lo supiera, debería castigar a Kaede… pero no lo haré. —Ikuto volvió suspirar. —Eres alguien digna de confianza… ¿A que sí?

—¿Entonces… por qué tú… me hiciste eso?

—No pienses que soy cruel. Solo estaba jugando, ya sabes. Además….

Ikuto se removió un poco en su sitio, dejó de apoyar su rostro en mi hombro para mirarme a los ojos. El rubor cubrió mis mejillas una vez más. No tenía la más mínima intención de perdonarle lo que me había hecho… pero solo ver sus ojos, hace que me olvide de todo.

—Porque… creo que me gustas… —profirió Ikuto y volvió a besarme.

Continuará…

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Perdonará Amu a Ikuto? Además, Ikuto se le ha declarado. Bueno, al menos lo intentó. Y por otra parte, Ikuto ¿Tenía un hermano gemelo? ¿Qué sucederá con Tadase y Amu? ¿Terminarán su relación? ¿Qué creen ustedes que sucederá a partir de ahora? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas tontas, si yo soy la autora? En fin, estas y muchas interrogantes más quedan en nuestras mentes.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios *w* la verdad es que no me puedo creer que hayamos superado los 100 reviews.

¿Saben que esto no sería posible sin ustedes? Mis maravillosas lectoras que me animan a seguir (aun cuando me tardo milenios en actualizar) Y es por eso que les he dejado este capi como un regalo, un poco más largo que los anteriores. ¿A que sí? Y por supuesto, algo de limme para que no se aburran XD.

Ikuto es un maldito bastardo… pero aún así lo amamos :3 porque es nuestro adorado Neko Hentai y había que hacerle honor al seudónimo ¿No? Qué suerte tiene Amu ¬¬

Ok, sin más distracciones. ¿Merece reviews este capi?


	9. Capítulo VIII

_¡Hola!_ Ya sé, doy asco~ soy la peor escoria que pisa este mundo por demorarme tanto con la actualización (eso y mucho más están pensando ustedes de mí, ya lo sé). Pero han ocurrido muchas cosas durante este periodo de tiempo. En fin, aquí el capi después de milenios sin actualizar.

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Capítulo VIII

Amu se revolvía en la cama una y otra vez, intentando conciliar el sueño; pero claro, sus esfuerzos eran en vano. En su mente resonaban las palabras mencionadas por Ikuto con anterioridad: _"Porque… creo que me gustas…"_

Amu abrió sus ojos e intentó mirar en la oscuridad el techo de la habitación.

—¿Qué se supone que piense ahora si me dice eso después de ese "juego"? —murmuró para sí misma, mientras se cubría con las mantas hasta la cabeza y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

Amu no podía evitar recordar todo lo acontecido con anterioridad, y es que solo había pasado alrededor de una media hora desde que Ikuto se había retirado de aquella habitación como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—Aunque no debería de darle tantas vueltas a ese asunto… —susurró—, En verdad soy tonta en ocasiones…

Después de hablar consigo misma, Amu sintió que alguien abría _—nuevamente—_ la puerta de aquella habitación. Amu se incorporó rápidamente, sentándose en la cama.

—No estoy para tus macabros jueguitos, Ikuto —masculló molesta la muchacha, mientras tanteaba en la oscuridad el interruptor de la lámpara que se encontraba en la cómoda a su costado.

Antes de que lo encontrase, la habitación ya había sido iluminada. La persona que había ingresado en la habitación había encendido la luz desde la entrada, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Lamento informarte que no soy Ikuto —le anunció la persona que había ingresado—. Sino su hermana, Meiko —finalizó, mientras una sonrisa algo siniestra se dibujaba en sus labios.

Amu se sumió en un mutismo sepulcral. La mezcla de sorpresa, desconfianza y desasosiego se reflejaban en su mirada, al tiempo que diversas preguntas se formulaban en su mente.

—¿No me dirás nada? —preguntó Meiko, mientras se acercaba a su acompañante—. Mejor así…

—Yo… —murmuró Amu, sin saber precisamente que decir.

—Ya sé, me vas a preguntas que hago aquí… ¿a que sí?

Amu asintió en silencio. Por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos se sintió tonta. Aunque no lograba explicarse ese sentimiento de aprensión que le invadía desde que esa muchacha ingresó en la habitación.

—Digamos que he venido a tener una charla de amigas contigo, Amu… —exclamó Meiko, haciendo énfasis en la palabra amigas, con un tono de burla.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Meiko. Así que si me disculpas… ¿podrías retirarte de este cuarto? de verdad intento dormir…

—Pues que sepas que no me iré sino hasta hablar contigo. En verdad, te conviene…

—¿A sí?

—Sí… —suspiró Meiko—. Me sorprendes, cuando entré temblabas de miedo, y ahora incluso hasta me parece que me estuvieses retando con ese tonito de voz tan autosuficiente que tienes.

—¿Eso te parece? Que perspicaz eres… o quizás muy tonta cómo para notarlo después de confirmarlo al decírmelo. ¿Qué piensas tú?

—Pienso que si no te callas, te romperé la cara —murmuró Meiko, al tiempo que se tronaba los dedos—. Así que me escuchas o te obligaré por las malas a escucharme.

—Pues adelante, no hace falta emplear la "violencia", después de todo, lo único que quieres es que yo te escuche… ¿no?

—Te crees muy inteligente. ¿Verdad, Amu?

—No es como si yo me crea inteligente, solo que tu coeficiente intelectual es notoriamente inferior al mío —Amu suspiró—. Habla, que ya me estoy quedando dormida del aburrimiento.

Meiko acortó la distancia entre ella y Amu de un rápido movimiento, le tomó por el cuello del pijama que vestía y le miró directo a los ojos. Amu ni siquiera se inmutó ante aquella acción; ya que de hacerlo, Meiko pensaría que Amu sentía temor de sus amenazas.

—Escúchame atentamente, porque no te lo repetiré —masculló entre dientes Meiko—, No intentes pasarte de lista, Ikuto es solo mío.

Amu solo rió con sorna al escuchar aquella frase por parte de su ahora interlocutora.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia, maldita zorra?

—Quizás debiera tomarme ese "zorra" como un halago… ¿qué piensas tú, "amiga"?

Si Meiko sabía ser despectiva, Amu no se quedaría atrás. Claro, "no hagas a otros lo que no te gustaría que otros te hicieran a ti" eso era algo que Amu tenía más que claro, pero la contrapartida de esa frase, —psicológica, fría y malévolamente hablando— sería "haz a otros lo que ellos te hacen a ti". Y para Amu, ese minuto ameritaba la segunda frase, definitivamente.

Meiko observó detenidamente a Amu y bufó molesta, definitivamente la psicología y ella, no se llevaban de la mano para nada. Soltó de su agarre a Amu y la miró con furia reprimida.

—Está bien, vamos a conversar civilizadamente.

—¿De verdad eres capaz de hacer eso, Meiko? —preguntó Amu con evidente desdén.

Meiko frunció el ceño y decidió no responder a aquella ofensa que le tentaba a darle más que solo un puñetazo a su interlocutora. Volvió a bufar y con ambas manos se acarició las sienes. Por otra parte, a Amu le había quedado más que claro que era demasiado fácil sacar de sus cabales a la mayor de los Tsukiyomi.

—Sí, así que escúchame.

—Ya te escuché… "Ikuto es solo tuyo" —Amu repitió las palabras que había dicho con anterioridad la chica albina—. Pero me pregunto si él pensará de igual modo… digo, ¿no son hermanos?

Meiko se quedó en silencio unos minutos, preguntándose a sí misma ¿en qué minuto la conversación se había invertido?, ¿no se suponía que sería ella quién llevaría el mando de la charla?

—Lo somos, a medias… pero eso ya lo sabes, Kaede te lo dijo.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Amu, al parecer sorprendida.

—Vamos, sé que charlaste con Kaede. También sé que Ikuto estuvo aquí…

—¿Pero… cómo?

Meiko sonrió triunfal, ahora _—parecía que— _era ella la más inteligente de las dos participantes de aquella conversación.

—Digamos que… tengo mis propios recursos…

—Lo tengo —afirmó Amu—, Tu habitación es la contigua a esta, ¿a que sí?

—Lo repetiré una vez más… zorra.

—Bueno, si sólo venías a decirme eso, buenas noches. —exclamó Amu, mientras se recostaba en su cama y le daba la espalda a Meiko—. Al salir, por favor apaga la luz y cierras la puerta.

—Así que Ikuto se te declaró… —respondió Meiko, ante aquella frase sutil de "márchate de una vez, molestas".

—Buenas noches —repitió Amu sin prestarle atención.

—Pues no le creas… cuando ingresemos a la universidad le contará a todos sus amigos que te hizo su mujer, e incluso tu noviecito se enterará; y que crees… te dejará, te terminará de la peor manera posible.

Meiko rió con burla, mientras contemplaba cómo Amu regresaba a su posición anterior. Amu volvió a sentarse en la cama y miró con furia a su acompañante.

—"Tú hermano" no me hizo nada —profirió Amu, recalcándole a Meiko su parentesco con Ikuto; —Además, en la universidad nadie me conoce…

—Estás equivocada, "mi querida Amu" —añadió Meiko—. ¿Olvidas que eres una famosa escritora que por azares del destino está en la cúspide de la fama entre todos los escritores debido a tus "increíbles" novelas sobre vampiros y otros seres fantásticos? —suspiró—. Eres famosa… todos te conocen, más aún desde aquella estúpida entrevista de la cual te vanaglorias.

—Estúpida…

—¿Eh?

—Eres realmente estúpida, Meiko —habló Amu—. Y te diré por qué… en primera, yo no soy "tan conocida", ya que no estoy en la cúspide, cómo tú dices. Existen hoy en día muchos autores buenos… y en segunda, yo jamás he hablado a ti ni a nadie de esta casa sobre la entrevista. Eso quiere decir que me viste en la televisión y por eso has asociado "la entrevista" a una "fama irreal" de la que me hablaste.

—Sí que eres buena pensando, Amu. Pero solo ten presente lo siguiente: Sea como sea… te hundiré. Y cuando eso ocurra, Ikuto se dará cuenta de que no eres "tan irresistible" como él cree y regresará a mí. Porque Ikuto es solo mío, ¿lo captas?

—¿Es necesario que lo repitas una y otra vez para auto-convencerte de ello, Meiko?

—Cómo fastidias… de cualquier modo, que sepas que Ikuto solo tiene ojos para mí. Ikuto me ama a mí… solo a mí.

—Haz lo que te venga en gana, no te tengo miedo Meiko. Además, no es como si yo estuviese interesada en "tú hermano" —le recalcó Amu.

—Da igual… Ikuto es mío. A partir de hoy, tú… Hinamori Amu, eres mi peor enemiga.

—Ese es mi nombre, me lo vas a gastar si lo sigues diciendo con esa maldita boca tuya, Meiko Tsukiyomi. Además, no tengo interés de luchar por un hombre que no vale la pena. Por si lo has olvidado, yo tengo mi novio y lo amo de sobremanera.

—Te vas a comer tus palabras, Amu Hinamori. Solo eres una fanfarrona… Y antes de irme, te diré que Ikuto solo es un maldito mujeriego que juega con los sentimientos de las chicas ingenuas cómo tú. Te lo repito para que te quede bien claro, Ikuto me ama a mí.

Y sin decir más nada, Meiko se retiró de la habitación de Amu no sin apagar la luz antes de salir y posteriormente cerrar de un fuerte golpe la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez Amu se supo completamente sola en la habitación, suspiró. En su mente se preguntaba ¿cómo había escuchado realmente la charla aquella extraña y loca mujer? tal vez había algún tipo de filtro en el muro por el cual Meiko le había espiado, alguna especie de agujero. De cualquier modo, decidió no seguir pensando en eso y esta vez, sí intentó volver a conciliar el sueño con mucha más dificultad que antes.

En tanto, en otro sitio completamente diferente a donde se encontraba Amu, estaba una linda muchacha de unos dieciocho años, mirando fijamente la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Estaba sumamente ansiosa, miró nuevamente su reloj y se puso de pie. Caminó rápidamente hasta acercase al espejo colgado en la pared contigua; se miró, analizando cada parte de su cuerpo, comprobando que su vestimenta estuviese en su sitio correspondiente. Arregló su larga cabellera rubia ondulada y se retocó el maquillaje. Sonrió. Esa noche sería su noche, y tras aquella presentación podría por fin retirarse de aquella vida que tanto le desagradaba. Tenía suficiente ahorrado en su cuenta bancaria para poder costearse sus estudios universitarios. De algún modo, haberse saltado su secundaria superior para trabajar y juntar dinero no era del todo una decisión tan errada, o al menos así lo creía ella.

—Rima —le llamó un sujeto abriendo lentamente la puerta de la habitación. Miró adentro y le sonrió—. Es tu turno, preciosa.

Rima asintió sin decir nada, se miró por última vez al espejo y suspiró. Esa sería su última actuación, ya no tendría que preocuparse nunca más por eso. No tendría que volver a humillarse, ya habían sido suficientes tres años de pubs nocturnos y danzas eróticas para ella. Y todo porque no había conseguido un mejor empleo debido a su edad. Aunque era completamente ilegal lo que estaba haciendo, no había tenido inconvenientes de ningún tipo, y esperaba fervientemente no tenerlo precisamente esa noche. Ni sus padres ni sus amigos sabían que ella ejercía esa clase de labor; y por supuesto, muchísimo menos debía enterarse el chico al cual amaba. Porque Rima estaba secretamente enamorada de uno de sus amigos.

La muchacha suspiró una vez más y se armó de valor. Rápidamente salió de la habitación de vestuario y se encaminó a su escenario. Una vez estuvo allí, cerró sus ojos, intentando adaptarse a la atmósfera que irradiaba el sitio. Las luces estaban apagadas, solo un reflector iluminaba aquella tarima, en la cual ella estaba de pie. Sonrió con sensualidad, intentando quitarse el nerviosismo de encima. Pese a que llevaba bastante tiempo haciendo aquello, no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa. La música de pronto comenzó a sonar y Rima empezó a mover su cuerpo con suavidad, acoplándose rápidamente al ritmo de la canción. Se movía mecánicamente, sabía su coreografía de memoria. Tras un corto periodo de tiempo, comenzó a quitarse hábilmente la poca ropa que traía puesta, hasta que quedó cubierta solo por una extravagante ropa íntima. La joven rubia se acercó al caño y prosiguió con su rutinario baile. En su interior, ella solo quería que aquello acabase pronto, pero el tiempo se negaba rotundamente a cooperar con ella. Los segundos se volvían minutos, y los minutos horas. Era como si quisieran alargar su sufrimiento, su humillación.

Después de transcurridos varios minutos, la canción acabó y su presentación finalizó sin problemas. Cubrió su pecho desnudo, pues en dado momento se había quitado también el sujetador e hizo una pequeña reverencia y el público estalló enardecido entre aplausos, gritos y silbidos; y en el momento que planeaba retirarse de aquella estancia, lo vio. Allí estaba, a lo lejos viéndola fijamente. Su mirada reflejaba incertidumbre, incomodidad, agobio y rabia reprimida. Rima se sintió desfallecer en ese mismo instante. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se retiró corriendo del escenario sin importarle que todo aquel público la viese flaquear.

Rima ingresó pesadamente al camerino, su visión estaba nublada debido a las lágrimas que se negaban a ser aprisionadas y corrían libres por su rostro. Con una de sus manos restregó sus ojos, intentando apartar el llanto de su cabeza, pero la sombra de la iniquidad no la dejaba en paz. Del armario sacó una bata y se la puso en un rápido movimiento.

—¿Por qué ha tenido que verme? —murmuró entre sollozos la joven, mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre una silla a su costado—. ¿Por qué no me retiré antes?

—Rima —exclamó alguien desde el exterior, al tiempo que daba unos pequeños golpes a la puerta—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Rima suspiró, se miró al espejo y limpió su rostro nuevamente, notando que el maquillaje se había corrido y oscurecía aún más sus ojos. Sus mejillas tenían dibujadas con una sombra negra el recorrido que las lágrimas habían hecho, pero no le importó.

—Adelante, Hayato.

El muchacho abrió la puerta y observó el interior de la habitación buscando con la mirada a Rima. Cuando la vio le sonrió con amabilidad, él sabía que Rima dimitiría esa misma noche, pero ella le había dicho que lo haría con una linda sonrisa adornándole su rostro. Y cuando la vio salir así del escenario, supo de inmediato que algo estaba mal; y ya tenía cierto indicio de la razón que llevó a Rima a escapar así.

—Rima —dijo Hayato mientras se acercaba a paso decidido a ella—. ¿Qué ocurrió allí hace un rato?

—Hayato… —murmuró Rima y sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente, pero contuvo sus deseos de llorar—. No, no pasó nada… estoy bien.

—No me mientas, sabes que no es así… —Hayato suspiró—. A mí no puedes engañarme tan fácil.

Rima fijó su mirada en los ojos de Hayato. No lo comprendía, ¿porqué no podía fijarse en aquel amable muchacho que era su representante?, no solo era eso, sino que además era quién le había dado el empleo, porque era el heredero de aquel sitio de trabajo. Era el único hijo del dueño. Por lo demás, era muy guapo. Tenía el cabello de color gris casi blanco y sus ojos eran muy especiales, en ocasiones se veían de un color gris claro y otras de un hermoso tono celeste o incluso verde. Era más alto que Rima, no era mucho mayor que ella, y él también ingresaría a estudiar a la universidad de Tokio.

¿Acaso el destino se esmeraba en hacerla sufrir, sabiendo que aquel muchacho estaba profundamente enamorado de ella y que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos?; o simplemente, ¿la odiaba tanto como para que justamente ese día asistiera su adorado Kyouka a esa clase de sitio y la viera en ese tipo de escena que gritaba ampliamente que ella era "ese tipo de mujer", de la vida nocturna?. Rima no lo sabía, pero estaba segura que no podía seguir haciendo sufrir a su colega.

—Kyouka me vio, Hayato.

—¿Kyouka? —preguntó Hayato, sin comprender del todo lo que Rima quería decir, entonces vio la seria expresión en el rostro de la rubia y lo comprendió—. El chico del cual estás enamorada.

Hayato sintió como le costaba pronunciar aquellas palabras, su garganta se secó y se oprimió, su corazón vaciló un momento. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna con Rima, pero siempre se esforzó por dar lo mejor de sí, y jamás se rindió. En el fondo de su corazón, la esperanza nunca se desvaneció, y su pensamiento siempre fue firme. Creyó que, en algún momento lograría entrar a su corazón, pero entonces comprendió que quizás eso jamás sucedería.

—Hayato, lo lamento mucho.

—No te preocupes por mí, en este momento lo que más importa es cómo te encuentras tú.

Rima le sonrió melancólica.

—No sigas con eso, está bien así. Preocúpate de ti mismo —Rima buscó algo en el interior de su bolso, tras varios segundos de revisar, encontró lo que buscaba. Sacó un sobre de papel y se lo extendió a Hayato—. Tú hiciste que me aceptaran en este trabajo, aún cuando era menor de edad. Así que espero que aceptes mi dimisión, házselo saber a tu padre.

Hayato recibió el sobre y lo abrió con cuidado, no estaba sellado. Del interior extrajo una hoja de papel perfectamente doblada en tres partes. La desdobló y leyó cuidadosamente el contenido de la misiva, se trataba de una carta de renuncia, en la cual le agradecía a la institución la oportunidad de haber trabajado allí y que se retiraba por causas personales. Hayato volvió a doblarla y la guardó en el sobre. Miró nuevamente a Rima, quién se puso de pie.

—Voy a cambiarme, si me permites quiero estar a solas por un momento.

Hayato asintió sin decir nada y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, dejando en completa soledad a Rima, envuelta en sus propios pensamientos.

Rima suspiró. Faltaba menos para que iniciaran las clases y su nerviosismo aumentaba. Quería convertirse en maestra de inglés y su sueño cada vez estaba más cerca, pero debía comenzar desde cero, olvidar su antigua vida y por supuesto, también dejar de lado sus asuntos amorosos. Miró su reloj de muñeca y vio que faltaban pocos minutos para las dos de la madrugada. Aún era temprano, pero demasiado tarde para visitar a su amado e intentar darle una explicación sobre lo acontecido, por lo que decidió simplemente renunciar a su posibilidad de enamorarlo y continuar con su miserable vida. Procedió a quitarse la bata y vestirse con algo cotidiano. Una vez estuvo lista, salió a paso rápido del recinto sin despedirse de ningún compañero y esperó cerca de la calzada. Tras varios minutos de espera, un taxi se acercó a la rubia, quién lo hizo parar de inmediato. El vehículo se detuvo en frente de ella, y Rima subió al taxi con la mirada situada en el suelo.

—¿Dónde va, señorita?

—Al infierno estaría bien… —exclamó Rima, mientras sonreía apesadumbrada.

El conductor se quedó en silencio, le miró por el espejo retrovisor mientras ponía en marcha el automóvil. Ya le aclararía su destino la muchacha, de momento era mejor no decirle nada. Rima agradeció mentalmente que el chofer no se molestara por su ambiguo comentario y tras soltar por enésima vez un suspiro de resignación, le indicó la dirección al hombre frente a ella.

Cerca de casi una hora de viaje, Rima llegó a su domicilio. El vehículo se detuvo en la entrada de una gran casa. Rima tras pagar lo que indicaba el taxímetro le agradeció al hombre, quién se mantuvo todo el viaje en silencio, y bajó con cautela para no tropezar con la vereda. El hombre se despidió con un leve gesto de su cabeza y le obsequió una sonrisa de ánimo que para ella no pasó desapercibida.

—Ánimo, la vida no ha acabado aún_ —_escuchó en un susurro y ella cerró la puerta del automóvil. Sonrió. Era cierto, la única forma de solucionar los problemas era seguir con vida y continuar adelante.

Rima se quedó mirando durante unos segundos como el taxista ponía nuevamente en marcha el vehículo y comenzaba a alejarse gradualmente de ella. ¿Qué ganaba con echarse a morir?

—Nunca es demasiado tarde para remediar las cosas —murmuró para sí misma—. O al menos, eso quiero creer.

Rima sonrió e ingresó a su domicilio, esperando que el día siguiente fuera mejor para ella.

Ya los primeros rayos de luz solar se filtraban por las claras cortinas que cubrían el ventanal de la habitación. El molesto sonido del reloj despertador sonó y Amu se giró en la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con las mantas en un inútil intento de aminorar el ruido. La noche anterior, tras la inesperada visita de Meiko, había decidido poner el reloj despertador para poder levantarse temprano, pues sabía que al no poder dormirse, despertaría bastante tarde y no quería causarle más molestas a los habitantes de aquella mansión. El sonido del reloj no se detenía, se quejó en un murmullo y rápidamente se destapó. Si no lo hacía de ese modo, no podría levantarse y volvería a dormirse.

Amu sintió frío, se hizo un ovillo intentando mantener su calor corporal, pero fue inútil. Pese a que la primavera ya había dado comienzo, el clima aún era bastante frío, pues el invierno había sido bastante duro ese año. Restregó sus ojos con ambas manos y luego de girarse para quedar boca arriba, se sentó en la cama. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se cambió el pijama por la ropa que traía puesta el día anterior. Quería regresar prontamente a la casa de sus tíos, ya que de seguro estaban preocupados por ella, y si no aparecía luego, darían parte a la policía por su "desaparición" tras ir a cenar.

Si bien, sabía que no se llevaba de maravilla con su prima, eso no quería decir que debía causarles molestias a sus tíos por eso. Simplemente, convenía evitar al máximo a Saaya y asunto arreglado. Entonces, Amu recordó que la noche anterior Saaya había irrumpido de forma grosera en el restaurante y, por si eso fuera poco, se había abalanzado sobre Ikuto y lo había besado con vehemencia.

¿Qué había ocurrido con Saaya luego de que ella salió en busca de Ikuto? Recordaba claramente que se había quedado de pie, llorando mientras miraba el camino por el cual Ikuto se había ido.

Amu quiso consolarla y preguntar sobre aquello, pero decidió que era más importante seguir a Ikuto e intentar hablar con él, por otra parte notó la desesperación en el rostro de Utau; y sin más que pensar, solo salió en búsqueda del joven muchacho de ojos azules.

—De seguro ella regresó a casa… o eso espero —murmuró para sí misma, mientras acomodaba su cabello frente al espejo.

Cuando estuvo lista, salió de la habitación y bajó hasta el recibidor. Allí estaba Kaede, al parecer había ingresado recientemente, ya que estaba parada justo frente a la puerta principal, mientras leía atenta una hoja de papel que traía en sus manos. Amu se acercó a la mujer y sonrió.

—Buenos días, Kaede —le saludó Amu.

Kaede se sobresaltó, pues no se había percatado de que ya no estaba sola en el recibidor. Miró a la joven frente a ella y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Buenos días, Amu. ¿Durmió bien?

Amu sabía que la respuesta a aquella pregunta no era precisamente afirmativa, pero no quería preocupar a Kaede. Así que simplemente asintió en silencio y amplió un poco más su sonrisa.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—¿Desea desayunar?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Amu, un poco aturdida por la pregunta. Segundos después negó con la cabeza—. No, muchas gracias. De hecho, yo ya me retiraba.

—¿Te vas sin despedirte? —escuchó que alguien le preguntó por detrás, mientras depositaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Amu. Esta se sobresaltó y se volteó para ver de quién se trataba, aún cuando ya sabía a quién encontraría tras ella. Era Ikuto.

—Sí, tengo cosas que hacer… —masculló Amu nerviosa.

Ella recordaba claramente lo acontecido la noche anterior, y por supuesto, era mucho más que solo evidente que se sentía incómoda en presencia del muchacho.

—Utau se pondrá triste si te vas así como así, además… —se interrumpió Ikuto. Se acercó lentamente al rostro de Amu, y susurró en su oído—. Eres nuestra invitada especial, Amu.

A Amu le recorrió un escalofrío y se estremeció sin querer. Se volteó para mirar a Ikuto, alejándose un par de pasos de él. Ikuto, por su parte, solo puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y sonrió cáusticamente sin apartar la mirada de Amu.

—Entonces, puedes ir preparando el desayuno, Kaede. Amu se quedará a desayunar.

—Sí, joven Ikuto —exclamó Kaede—. Por cierto, antes de que me olvide. Llegó esta carta para mí. Aunque creo que el destinatario debería ser su padre, y no yo.

Ikuto entonces notó que Kaede tenía una hoja en sus manos. Kaede se la extendió y el joven inmediatamente la recibió. La miró de reojo, y cuando vio quién remitía, la expresión de su rostro pasó a ser de molestia mezclada con sorpresa y angustia.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Kaede le miró en silencio, contemplando la inédita expresión en el rostro de Ikuto. Ella solo algunas veces lo había visto en ese estado, y para que el muchacho de azules ojos se pusiera así de serio, debía de afectarle demasiado.

—Su hermano regresará a Japón, joven Ikuto.

—¡Ya lo noté, estúpida Kaede! —exclamó Ikuto sin poder contener la ira que albergaba en ese momento—. Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué?

—Joven Ikuto, eso no lo sé…

Amu se quedó mirando confundida la escena. Entonces, se acordó de la fotografía que había visto con anterioridad. Así que, el hermano gemelo de Ikuto estaba vivo, y volvería a Japón. Pero ¿volver?, ¿dónde se encontraba, entonces?

Amu se limitó a mantenerse en silencio. Estaba allí, pero era mejor para ella no involucrarse más de lo establecido. En su mente, ya sabía de lo que Ikuto era capaz, pero prefería mantenerse al margen y no meterse en problemas con aquella familia. Sus asuntos familiares eran eso, "sus asuntos familiares". Ella no tenía nada que ver con los Tsukiyomi, y optaba por seguir así.

Ikuto resopló molesto y miró fijamente a Amu, suspiró y sonrió.

—Me pregunto si las cosas se pondrán más divertidas con la llegada de ese imbécil…

Continuará…

Esa maldita Meiko ¬¬ … bueno, la verdad es que llevaba bastante tiempo pensando en escribir esa "escena de celos" y donde Meiko expone sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Ikuto y Amu.

Por fin apareció nuestra amiga Rima, pero no ha tenido mucha suerte que digamos… es una lástima. Por cierto, en Japón no es obligación cursar la secundaria superior, los estudios obligados son solo hasta los quince años.

Bueno, espero que me dejen sus comentarios para saber si va bien o no, por cierto este capi no lo revisé, así que es muy posible que tenga faltas de ortografía incluidas XD. En fin, nos vemos el próximo capi.

¿Reviews? *w*


	10. Capítulo IX

_¡Hola!_ Lamento la tardanza, pero he estado algo ocupada, además de que se cumplieron dos meses desde que mi abuelita falleció y no he estado del todo bien anímicamente, espero que logren disculparme.

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Capítulo IX

Ya eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, Amu aún se encontraba en la casa de los Tsukiyomi tras ser presionada por Ikuto, y ahora todos estaban desayunando juntos.

Utau observaba de vez en vez a Ikuto y se reía para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que su hermano mayor casi no despegaba la vista de su invitada, Hinamori Amu. Y por supuesto, disfrutaba de sobremanera ver a la odiosa de Meiko irritada; aunque la mayor de los hermanos intentaba ocultarlo notoriamente, no lo conseguía en su totalidad.

Amu estaba intranquila, pese a que no quería herir los sentimientos de Yaya y Utau, lo único que quería era largarse lo más pronto posible de aquella mansión. La presión que ejercía la mirada de Ikuto sobre ella, y el aura asesina que Meiko irradiaba, tal vez sin proponérselo, le tenían los nervios a flor de piel.

—Oye, Amu… —habló Utau, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. La joven mencionada tembló ligeramente al oír su nombre, pero aquello pasó desapercibido por casi todos los que allí se encontraban—, ¿Te gustaría ir con Yaya y conmigo al centro comercial esta tarde?

—Lo lamento —se disculpó la joven pelirosada—. Debo regresar a la casa de mis tíos. Estarán preocupados por mí.

—Ya veo —murmuró Utau algo desanimada. Suspiró resignada—. Es cierto, tampoco les avisaste que pasarías la noche aquí.

Amu asintió en silencio, después procedió a tomar un poco de su té con leche.

Ikuto sonrió complacido, disfrutaba ver lo incómoda que se ponía la joven autora por su presencia. Sabía que era cruel, pero no podía evitarlo pues le divertía aquella situación. Claro que, también era consciente de que Meiko también era culpable, pues su sola mirada cargada de odio la delataba. Pero no le importó, él ya había dejado en claro a su media hermana que ella "ya no le importaba", y por otra parte, se sentía verdaderamente interesado en aquella muchacha de ojos ámbar. No solo era bonita, sino que además era inteligente, amable y empática. Sin embargo, su grado de interés no era suficiente para decir que él estaba enamorado de Amu. Simplemente, una mera atracción.

—Quizás otro día —añadió rápidamente Amu, logrando animar a sus nuevas amigas, quienes se habían puesto evidentemente tristes segundos atrás—, Claro, si les parece bien a las dos.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Yaya, para después dedicarle una sonrisa inocente a Amu.

—Cuando tú digas estará bien, Amu —dijo Utau, y sonrió también.

—Excelso, ¿qué les parece el próximo fin de semana? —preguntó algo indecisa—, Ya que en unos días comienzan las clases en la Universidad y es posible que esté algo ocupada.

—Es cierto —masculló Ikuto, integrándose a la conversación—, Amu ingresará a la Universidad de Tokio.

A Amu le recorrió un escalofrío, pero lo ignoró e inmediatamente miró a Ikuto. ¿Acaso él también había visto aquella entrevista? se preguntaba mentalmente la pelirosada, mientras intentaba formular aquella pregunta sin sonar demasiado obvia.

—Y dime, ¿a qué facultad? —preguntó interesado el joven, sin dejar de mirar cáustico a la autora.

—Humanidades y Sociología, me gustaría ejercer psicología en un futuro —respondió sin tergiversaciones—, ¿Qué hay de ti? —se animó a preguntar no del todo segura—. ¿Cómo sabes que ingresaré a Todai (1)?

—Ummm… —Ikuto lo meditó durante unos segundos, luego se decidió a responder—, Vi la entrevista por la televisión —exclamó sin darle mayor importancia.

Amu se sorprendió un poco por su honestidad, pero eso no era suficiente para que Ikuto se ganase su confianza, no tras todo lo que había ocurrido con anterioridad. Su expediente personal estaba, de algún modo… "manchado".

—Parece ser que no solo Yaya y Utau ingresaran a primer año, ya que mí querida Meiko el año anterior fue una Ronin de Soudai (2) —añadió rápidamente Ikuto sin medir consecuencias, a método de burla hacia su hermana mayor.

Todos los presentes miraron sin eufemismo a Meiko, quién se ruborizó al instante.

—Espera Ikuto, no lo digas de ese modo —se apresuró a salir en su defensa la muchacha de blanca cabellera—. Sabes que no me gusta que utilices ese término ambiguo. Además de que fallé ese examen de ingreso a propósito, mi intención era irme al extranjero, tal y como Takumi… —se interrumpió de inmediato al decir aquello.

Ikuto le miró fulminante. Meiko sabía que no podía hablar sobre "ese sujeto", pero no había medido las consecuencias de nombrarle.

—Meiko… —murmuró Ikuto, se notaba molesto por su tono de voz—. ¿Sabes qué…?

—No es una sorpresa —le interrumpió Utau, Ikuto decidió morderse la lengua "metafóricamente" y callar— Después de todo, Soudai es una de las universidades privadas de más difícil acceso.

—Es cierto, no cualquiera puede asistir allí, se rumorea que solo los más ricos del país, tras recibir educación en las mejores escuelas, pueden pasar el examen de acceso —añadió Yaya algo sorprendida al enterarse que Meiko había rendido esa prueba.

—¡Ya estuvo bien! —chilló Meiko mientras se ponía de pie impulsivamente—, Yo quería ir a la Universidad de Virginia, pero el estúpido Aruto Tsukiyomi es un machista y jamás permitiría que una "chica" se fuese sola a estudiar a Estados Unidos —Meiko miró resentida a Amu—. Me las vas a pagar, Amu —terminó por decir Meiko y se retiró rauda del sitio.

Amu se quedó en silencio, no sabía con certidumbre la razón de aquel comentario final, pero dedujo que se refería al tema de las universidades. Amu suspiró, esa chica definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza.

Amu acabó su desayuno y se puso de pie, estaba incómoda en plétora y ya no podía reprimirlo.

—Lo mejor será que me retire de una vez.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Utau—, ¿Qué te parece si te llevamos a la casa de tus tíos? digo, nos llevará nuestro chofer. Así de paso nos disculpamos con tus tíos, ya que nosotras te forzamos a quedarte aquí.

Amu sonrió, era muy amable de parte de ellas, pero tenía que negarse a aquello rotundamente.

—Gracias, en verdad es afable de su parte pero no puedo aceptarlo —exclamó, sin dejar de sonreírles.

—¿Qué…? pero…

—La señorita tiene razón —dijo Ikuto, mirando sin mirar nada en concreto, parecía muy metido en sus pensamientos— Ustedes no harán nada de eso, ya que seré yo quien la acompañe hasta su domicilio —Ikuto miró a Amu y le sonrió, algo que la desconcertó, y si antes ya estaba incómoda, ahora estaba más que solo eso.

—Yo… —susurró Amu, incapaz de llevarle la contraria al muchacho frente a ella.

—No me dirás que vas a negarte… —Ikuto puso la mejor cara de abatimiento que pudo—, con la ilusión que me hacía de escoltarte, que desperdicio de cortesía de mi parte. Que falta de humildad la tuya.

Ikuto claramente estaba jugando con ella, pero aunque Amu lo notó, Utau y Yaya parecían no haberse percatado de ello, sobretodo Utau quién le miraba inquisitivamente. Posteriormente la rubia suspiró y negó con la cabeza, lo que desconcertó a Amu.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Ikuto, al parecer ansioso por conocer la respuesta definitiva de la muchacha.

—Okay, tu ganas… —masculló resignada la escritora.

—Entonces, nosotras nos retiramos —exclamó Utau, quien ya había captado la sutil indirecta de su hermano.

—¿Qué, pero…? —Yaya comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por Utau mediante una fugaz mirada asesina.

Yaya suspiró y fue literalmente arrastrada por Utau para irse de aquel sitio, dejando a Ikuto y a Amu a solas.

—Bien, habrá que esperar a que el chofer regrese, en estos momentos acompañó a Kaede a hacer las compras —Ikuto sonrió.

—¿Qué?

Entonces se percató que Kaede no se encontraba por ninguna parte. ¿En qué momento se había ido? Amu no lo sabía, pero tampoco quería ahondar en ello. No era como si quisiera iniciar voluntariamente otra conversación con Ikuto, ya que para ella, charlar con aquel joven le era bastante "asimétrico". Sintió como una especie de aura negativa comenzaba a rodearla, se sentía como un "personaje de anime abatido", y claramente al pensar aquello, no le parecía que su vida fuera una serie animada para nada. Aunque bien podría ser una base para escribir un libro con ella. Era ciertamente una idea que tendría en consideración.

—Entonces, en tanto esperamos que el chofer regrese… —comenzó a decir Ikuto—, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos sobre "nosotros"?

A Amu no le hizo mucha gracia el énfasis que Ikuto utilizó en la palabra "nosotros", pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio. Se regañó en su mente, pues sabía que no debía seguirle el juego al chico de ojos zafiro. Pero no había nada mejor que hacer de momento, así que se encogió de hombros y decidió no volver a "prejuzgar", quizás Ikuto no era tan malo como aparentaba, así fue que decidió que lo mejor sería conocerlo un poco más, antes de tener una perspectiva concreta.

El sonido de alguien golpeando a la puerta de su habitación hizo que se despertara abruptamente, apretó sus ojos en un vano intento por volver a dormirse, pero el golpeteo siguió escuchándose, lo que le pareció realmente irritante. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, le ardían, todo indicaba que no había dormido lo suficiente. Rima se sentó en su cama y cogió el reloj despertador que tenía sobre el mueble junto a su cama. Eran pasadas las diez de la mañana, demasiado temprano para ella, quien se había propuesto dormir a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada. Había estado pensando en lo acontecido tras su presentación, en su mente sabía que aquello podría ocurrir en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo iba ella a imaginarse que justamente esa noche, Kyouka aparecería en un sitio como era su —hasta la noche pasada— lugar de trabajo?

Rima suspiró, por un momento había olvidado que alguien seguía golpeando insistentemente a la puerta.

—¿Sí? —murmuró Rima aún somnolienta.

—Señorita Rima —exclamó la voz de un hombre desde el exterior—. Su madre solicita verla inmediatamente en su habitación.

—Voy enseguida…

—Entendido, se lo informaré a la señora —se escuchó desde el exterior, y a continuación unos pasos presurosos que se alejaban en alguna dirección.

Rima bostezó al tiempo que cubría su boca con una de sus manos. De un rápido movimiento se puso de pie, calzando sus pantuflas. Se encaminó hasta su armario y sacó una bata a juego con su pijama, demasiado femenino para su gusto, pero ella no escogía su ropa, su madre se encargaba de eso por ella.

Se acercó a un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación y se acomodó un poco el cabello. Luego procedió a encaminarse a la habitación de su madre.

Una vez estuvo allí, Rima golpeó a la puerta. No tenía la más mínima noción sobre lo que su madre querría de ella, pero cuando escuchó un "pase" desde el interior, que sonó más como un gutural gruñido que como el suave timbre de voz de su madre, le recorrió un escalofrío. Si su madre estaba molesta, algo debía estar mal. No solo mal, sino muy mal.

Rima lentamente abrió la puerta e ingresó en el cuarto con la mirada fija en el suelo. Debía respetar a sus padres, y para ellos el "respeto" era sinónimo de "humillación".

—¡Rima, mírame! —espetó la mujer, quien estaba de pie al otro extremo de la habitación.

Rima alzó la vista y observó a su madre, a simple vista se le notaba furiosa, pero también se veía en sus ojos la decepción, la tristeza y por sobre todo, la vergüenza.

—¡Acércate! —le ordenó.

La muchacha inmediatamente acató el mandato y se aproximó tras atravesar la habitación. Era mucho más amplia que la de ella, más elegante y al mismo tiempo —desde su punto de vista— menos acogedora. En cuanto Rima estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su madre, volvió a fijar su visual en el piso, en verdad estaba atemorizada. La mujer con su mano izquierda le tomó el rostro por el mentón y la obligó a alzar la mirada. La miró fijamente durante unos segundos, luego le acertó un fuerte bofetón, volteándole el rostro hacia la izquierda. Rima ni se inmutó, le dolía la mejilla debido al golpe, su rostro ahora estaba algo hinchado y la mano de su madre estaba marcada en el, sintió como las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, atravesando sus mejillas sin dificultad, pero de sus labios no escapó un solo sonido. Se quedó quieta un momento, su cuerpo estaba tenso y en su corazón sabía que no debía moverse o su madre volvería a golpearla.

—Rima, sabes que eso me ha dolido más a mí que a ti —comenzó a decir la mujer—. Como tu madre, es mí deber amonestarte —suspiró—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—¿De… de qué hablas? —intentó divagar Rima.

—No juegues conmigo, sabes de lo que hablo.

—Lamento haber llegado tan tarde, la verdad es que yo…

—¡No me estoy refiriendo a la hora de llegada! —estalló por fin la mayor de las presentes—, ¿Por qué te prostituyes?

Rima abrió de sobremanera sus ojos y miró a su madre con una mezcla de desprecio y tristeza. Su madre estaba malinterpretando la situación y lo más probable era que no le permitiría decirle su versión de los hechos.

—¡No, mamá te equi…!

—¿Tienes el descaro de negarlo? —preguntó agobiada la mujer—, Que desvergonzada, yo no te he criado de ese modo…

—Ni siquiera me has criado tú… —murmuró Rima con rabia reprimida.

—¿Has dicho algo, mocosa malcriada?

—Así es, ¡tú no me has criado, ha sido la sirvienta! —gritó colérica la joven rubia.

—Eso lo explica, ¡eso explica tu comportamiento tan incivilizado! —increpó la mujer—. Siempre intenté darte el mejor ejemplo, y así es como me lo agradeces, trabajando… vendiendo tu cuerpo como una mujerzuela.

—¡Qué no es así! —volvió a vociferar Rima, ya fuera de sus cabales—. Tú nunca me escuchas, siempre haces lo que te da la gana y nadie te incrimina por ello —Rima bufó molesta, mientras notaba su cuerpo más relajado de lo que estaba con anterioridad, inspiró y continuó ante la ahora perpleja mirada de su madre—, Es cierto, trabajé como bailarina en un club nocturno, ¡pero eso no es prostitución!

—¡Para mí es lo mismo! —berreó la madre de Rima, mientras temblaba notoriamente—. Para mi… es lo mismo —repitió, ahora un poco más tranquila—. Que mi hija use su cuerpo para ganar dinero, ¿no es eso venderte?, ¿no es eso comercializar tu integridad?, entonces, ¿dónde queda tu dignidad?

Rima se quedó en silencio, sabía que lo que su madre le estaba diciendo era cierto, pero la raíz de todo aquello era ella y su padre, si ellos solo cambiasen su forma de pensar al respecto, todo sería más fácil.

—Mi dignidad… ¿qué es mi dignidad si he perdido mi libertad? —musitó Rima—, ¿de qué me servirá mi dignidad si no puedo hacer lo que quiero con mi vida?

—Qué inmadura eres, Rima…

—¡No es así!

—Creí que estudiabas en vespertino, no que "trabajabas" como dices tú.

—Pues claro que no, era la única forma de conseguir dinero —Rima suspiró, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Dinero? —preguntó su madre, irónica—. El dinero nos sobra, hija estúpida.

—¡Pues sí! —volvió a perder la calma Rima—, ¡Sobra, pero no para mis estudios universitarios!

—Otra vez ese tema, ya lo habíamos discutido, ¿no es así?

—Heredarás la empresa de tu padre, no hay necesidad de que sigas estudiando —exclamó la mujer, pero Rima lo dijo al mismo tiempo que ella, dejando en evidencia de su descontento con aquella doctrina que aplicaba su familia.

—¡Rima!

—¡Es que quiero perseguir mis sueños! —exclamó Rima—. ¿No puedo acaso, desempeñarme según mi vocación?

—Y ¿cuál es tu "vocación" señorita rebelde? —preguntó mordaz la mujer.

—Quiero enseñar… mi deseo es ser maestra de inglés —Rima sonrió tras decir aquello.

Lo que para ella era una ensoñación, a su madre la hizo enfurecer más de lo habitual.

—¡¿Una miserable y pobre maestra? —escandalizó la madre de Rima—, ¿Y quién se hará cargo de la gerencia, sino tú?

Rima se encogió de hombros, eso era algo que la tenía sin cuidado.

—Así que no te importa perder tu posición social. Ya veremos que dice tu padre, de momento, hay otra persona que quiere verte.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rima confundida—. ¿Quién?

—Pues la misma persona que me notificó lo de tu "trabajo".

A Rima le pareció que su corazón se contraía, un intenso dolor albergó en su alma, y la tristeza hizo acto de presencia una vez más. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y cerró sus ojos impidiendo así que las lágrimas volvieran a escapar a su antojo.

—Kyouka…

En ese momento, terminaba de arreglar su maleta. Había decidido abandonar aquel país, estaba arto de todo aquello; ansiaba volver a su patria y extrañaba su cultura, tras aquellos años terminando la preparatoria superior en el extranjero, había obtenido becas para ingresar a la prestigiosa Universidad de Harvard y tras estudiar un semestre completo allí, no le agradó lo más mínimo. El joven de verdes ojos frunció el ceño. No recordaba con exactitud donde había dejado su pasaporte, pero ya lo encontraría.

Claro que extrañaría a los amigos que allí había hecho, pero quizás algún día él los visitaría otra vez, aunque bien, ellos también podrían ir a visitarlo.

Ya tenía listo su equipaje, solo faltaba ponerse en marcha. Takumi se encaminó al baño y se mojó un poco su rubia cabellera haciéndola para atrás, dejando al descubierto su rostro. Aquel atractivo joven, claramente no parecía ser japonés, ya que su apariencia era bastante diferente a lo estipulado. Pero él se sentía a gusto así, era guapo, inteligente y además le iba bien con las chicas. Pero pese a la decisión que finalmente había tomado, solo había una pequeña cosa que le desagradaba de todo aquello: "Su hermano: Ikuto".

Después de pensar durante unos minutos, recordó que tenía su pasaporte guardado en un mueble en su habitación para encontrarlo rápidamente. Se encaminó a la que pronto dejaría de ser su cuarto y abrió el cajón de una cómoda. Allí estaba su documentación. Suspiró, por suerte él era un hombre bien organizado.

Rápidamente salió de la habitación, cogió sus maletas y salió del apartamento en el cual vivía, de momento esperaría al radiotaxi que con anterioridad había llamado, para que le llevase hasta el aeropuerto. Takumi suspiró, mientras dejaba las valijas en el suelo.

¿Cómo reaccionaría él cuando lo viera? Rió reservadamente mientras imaginaba una de las tantas posibilidades. Pronto estaría de regreso en su hogar y junto a su familia, de momento solo debía tener paciencia.

Continuará…

**Notas finales:**

—(1) Todai: abreviación de Tokyo Daigaku (Universidad de Tokyo). Es clasificada generalmente como la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón y una de las más prestigiosas del mundo.

—(2) Soudai: es la Waseda Daigaku (Universidad de Waseda). Es una de las mejores y prestigiosas universidades privadas de Japón. Es también una de las universidades de más difícil ingreso, y muchos estudiantes deben de acudir a escuelas igualmente prestigiosas para garantizarse una vacante. Su lema es "Independencia de aprendizaje".

—Hayato, personaje creado por mí para esta historia, pero por la descripción física que le di, me percaté que es bastante similar a los rasgos de Gokudera Hayato del manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pero fue coincidencia, después de eso mi hermana me dijo: le pusiste el mismo nombre así que ¿me puedo imaginar a ese Hayato? Y entonces decidí que sí, que esa puede ser la mejor apariencia para el personaje.

—En lo que a Meiko respecta, para que se hagan una imagen mental de ella, pues pueden imaginársela como Riselotte Wreckmeister de la serie 11 Eyes (pero más desarrollada XD). Decidí que lo mejor sería insertar un personaje cuya apariencia puedan conocer a través de imágenes, porque verdaderamente me da pereza dibujar personajes para un fic no original. Me refiero a no original porque es de una categoría, en este caso Manga/Anime, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya salido de mi imaginación.

—Respecto a Kyouka, es un personaje creado por mí para un fanfic original (es decir, 100% creado por mi), y como es una pereza describirlo; y más aún dibujarlo, pintarlo, escanearlo y posteriormente publicarlo en internet, he decidido que pueden imaginárselo como Okumura Rin del manga/anime Ao no Exorcist (si, él es uno de mis personajes favoritos, además cuadraba a la perfección con la descripción física que le había dado a Kyo –kun)

—Y ya que estamos en esto, se me ocurrió que el hermano de Ikuto se parece a Usui Takumi XD y de hecho, su nombre es Takumi. Ah~ ¿me negarán que eso les gusta? XD

Ok, cualquier otra novedad se las informaré a medida que avance el fic, con eso me refiero a que si llegase a involucrar más personajes inventados, les diré a que personaje de animé se parecerá. Eso de momento.

Pasando a otro tema, me gustaría publicar al menos dos capis de este fanfic al mes, aunque si pudiera publicar más sería aún mejor, pero quisiera comprometerme a subir a lo menos dos capis por mes. Lamento muchísimo el no poder decir que días en concreto actualizaré, debido a que siempre surgen imprevistos.

Así que sin más que añadir de momento, me despido esperando sus comentarios/quejas/sugerencias y demás.

¡Ya saben, dejen reviews! y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
